Turning Tides- A Percy Jackson Betrayal Story
by x1XWolfGoddessX1x
Summary: Percy is betrayed by the camp. Jealousy overtakes his friends, and they begin treating him like a piece of horse shit. He has been hiding depression and scars of his childhood for years now. What happens when he finally cracks? New friends find him, and show him a whole new world of crazy. Warning:THIS IS NOT A CHAOS STORY. Very graphic. Lots of blood. Percy x Apollo.
1. Prologue

_*********~Le Preview~*********_

 _ **Percy PoV**_

 _Pain_

 _Agony_

 _Heartbreak_

 _Depression_ _ **(AN: My old friend XD)**_

 _Betrayed_

 _Shattered_

 _Disbelief_

 _Lonely_

 _Suicidal_

 _ **Broken**_

 ** _What the hell did I do to deserve this?_**

She... THEY...They did this to me... They BROKE me... I can't do this anymore... I don't wanna live anymore...

 ** _I want to die_**

 ** _/Flashback_** \ **(AN: Flashbacks are always italic, thoughts not in flashbacks are italic, thoughts IN flashbacks are underlined. Author's notes are in parenthesis and bold. Enjoy** ~)

 _I was always... Depressed, though that may be putting it mildly. I only stayed alive for my mother, she needed me, I wasn't about to leave her to that abusive, masochistic,_ _ **asshole**_ _. Then when she was taken away from me... I... I couldn't handle it. I tried to kill myself. I had_ _ **nobody**_ _. I was in a new place, with new people, and apparently I had two MAJOR gods really pissed off at me._

 _Yeah. No. Fuck that._

 _I had tried to kill myself. I had snuck out to the forest, in hope that a monster would come and finish me. After a while, I got sick of waiting. I had brought a sword from the armory, of course, it was unbalanced, and would probably suck in a fight, but I wanted to die anyway, so it didn't really matter._

 _I brought the sword up to my neck. I had heard from somewhere once, that the brain still functions, even after you chop the head off. I had wondered if that was true._

 _'Only one way to find out.'_ _I thought bitterly._

 _But then I started thinking, "What if my mom wasn't really dead? And, if she really_ _ **was**_ _dead, could I get her back?" Then I started thinking about my death. Hades was one of the gods that was pissed off at me. Hades controlled the dead. If I died, I'd be going to Hades anyway. Except there would be no escape. Also, I would basically belong to Hades. He could do whatever he wanted to me._

 _The more I thought, the more angry I became. I wouldn't get peace. I'd have to go get a stupid lightning bolt, for a stupid king, just because he can't fucking pay attention. And, of course, he had to blame Po-fucking-seidon. Who also happened to be my dead-beat of a dad._

 _'Fuck my life.'_ _I thought._

 _I slowly put down my sword. I wouldn't be getting out of this. I had to go get that lightning bolt. But more importantly, I had to go save my mother._

 _Then I had heard harpies screeching. I cursed and started running back to my cabin, good ole' shit-hole Cabin 3._

 _I slowly closed the door, careful to not slam it so no one would know what I was up to. Then Panic! At the Disco's: I Write Sins Not Tradgedies: "I chime in with a haven't you people ever heard of, closing the god damn_ _ **(AN: read: "dam")**_ _door?" ran through my head._ _ **(AN: Sorry not sorry I love P!ATD. XD oh wait I'm actually listening to this while writing this. XD)**_

 _Stupid ADHD_

 _I flopped down onto my bed. I was exhausted. Scenerios ran through my mind that I did NOT want to think about. Like: "What if Hades is torturing my mother because she's my mother?" or "What if Zeus kills me just because I'm Poseidon's son?"._

 _Exhausted, filled with thoughts about my new suicide mission and my mom, I finally drifted off into Morpheus's realm._

 _ **/End Flashback\**_

I had kept my mask on. Nobody had ever noticed how much pain I was in. Not Chiron. Not any of the Olympians. Not any of the Seven. Not Annabeth. Not even my mom. I had pretended. Smiled when I was dead inside. Kept cracking jokes. Kept trying to hold on. Kept being the best hero I could be. Kept my feelings inside. **(AN: For some reason I thought of "Let it Go" whilst typing this.)** Then it happened... The thing that drove me over the edge. The thing that made me finally give up. The thing that made me finally end it.

Or so I thought

 **( AN: End Notes or whatever they are called are JUST in bold. No parenthesis. I guess it's still a author's note, though...)**

 **Yello guys. Wolf Goddess here. This is my first fanfiction, so please feel free to give some constructive criticism. I really have legit almost no idea what I'm doing. Here is some facts though:** ** _1.)_** **All my fanfictions will have some elements from some other fanfictions. Hell, even some of the same characters.** ** _2.)_** **I get all my fanfictions from my daydreams. Yeah, I daydream. So much, I'm pretty sure it's unhealthy.** ** _3.)_** **Some of these characters may be based off some people in my life. Or me.** ** _4.)_** **I have no idea who to ship Percy with. I really REALLY don't wanna do Pertemis. It just feels weird. But who knows? It may end up Pertemis. Hell, it may even end up Percabeth, though it's highly unlikely. I kinda wanted to do Perpollo but it doesn't fit with this storyline. Maybe Perluke? I dunno to be honest.** ** _5.)_** **My other family members are on the computer all the time, so updates may be extremely slow.** ** _6.)_** **Chapters will most likely range in size. I was going to make this** ** _way_** **longer but I liked that cliffhanger so much I just couldn't ruin it.**

 **And now for the disclaimer!**

 **Me: All rights go to-**

 **Mark: COOOOOKKKIIIIIEEEESSS**

 **Me: Mark! Get outta here! You haven't even been introduced yet!**

 **Mark: Not until you gimme cookie.**

 **Me: What is it with you and your cookie obsession?**

 **Mark: Blame Nevermore!**

 **Nevermore: Don't drag me into your petty squabbles, peasant.**

 **Agma: You're so hot when you're mad...**

 **Mark: I'm not sure whether to gag or to fanboy.**

 **Me: EVERYBODY OUT! YOU HAVEN'T BEEN INTRODUCED YET, AND I NEED TO DO THE-**

 **Mark: I'll do the disclaimer if you gimme cookies.**

 **Nevermore: I should've never baked those cookies for you guys...**

 **Agma: Objection. Your cookies are delicious.**

 **Mark: Please? *puppy dog face***

 **Nevermore: Idiot sons of Hermes...**

 **Mark and Agma: HEY!**

 **Me: FINE YOU'LL GET YOUR COOKIES JUST GET OUT OF HERE!**

 **Mark: YAY!**

 **Agma: Sweet.**

 **Nevermore: I don't even know why I came here in the first place (-_-)**

 **Me: *sighs* All rights go to Rick Rierdon...**

 _"Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win."_

 _~Stephen King_

HEY GUYS THIS STORY IS ALSO ON WATTPAD ON MY ACCOUNT THERE TOO, IT HAS THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS I HAVE PUBLISHED THERE SO GO CHECK IT OUT I HAVE THE SAME NAME ON THERE AND EVERYTHING


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning of My Demise

**_Percy PoV_**

 ** _*****Flashback *****_**

 _It was after the Second Giant War. Me and the rest of the Seven (minus Leo), plus Nico, Reyna, and Coach Hedge were all hanging out at Camp Half Blood. Nico was in charge of burning the shrouds. There was too many. Too many deaths. Too much grief. And all for what? The gods that abandoned us, left us to do all this ourselves?_

 _I have to admit. I was bitter. Bitter and angry. At who? I'd tell you, but I don't know myself. Kronos. Gaea. The gods. But most of all, myself, because I_ _failed_ _, I failed everyone that died. Bianca. Zoë. Lee. Castor. Beckendorf. Silena. Michael. Luke. All those innocent, young souls who never got a chance to have a_ _life_ _. And then there was Leo. Oh gods, Leo. I think his death_ _ **(AN: This is before he rides in on Festus with Calpyso to save Apollo's butt)**_ _hit me, Piper, Hazel , and Frank the most. Hazel and Frank knew he was going to sacrifice himself, but didn't say anything._

 _I'm pretty sure I'm a major part of the reason why._

 _They thought that I would try to stop him and sacrifice myself instead._

 _They were right, obviously._

 _I would've given anything to take his place. To get him back. People have started avoiding me, saying they need time to cope with the losses._

 _Pretty damn_ _ **(AN: Dam)**_ _sure they just don't wanna see my sorry ass._

 _Oh well. I guessed it was only a matter of time before they got sick of me._

 _-Line Break-have some blue cookies-_

 _Frank, Hazel, Reyna, and the rest of Camp Jupiter are leaving today. Unlike most people at Camp Half-Blood, most people at Camp Jupiter seems pretty ok with me._

 _That's bound to change._

 _Frank, Hazel and me were talking like old times. Ah yes, the good old times hiding under giant blue butts in Alaska. Fun._

 _Reyna's beginning to see through my mask. I don't know how, seeing as nobody has_ _ **ever**_ _done it before, but she somehow is. She's asking me if I'm okay constantly. I guess she's hiding a good amount of pain and tragedy in her past as well, and is hiding it as well. I guess it_ _ **does**_ _take one to know one, after all._

 _She even offered for me to come to Camp Jupiter with her. I politely refused, but I almost regretted it, because I felt like her eyes could stare into my soul, examine my past and memories. Creepy. I think she's been hanging around Nico a little_ _too_ _much._

 _She reminded me of Chiron, with those X-ray eyes that seem to know everything._

 _Except Chiron bought my innocent act. Reyna's seeing right through it._

 _Reyna didn't want to leave me here. But she had her praetor's duties. Hopefully, she would just forget about me like everyone else has. Well, not everyone..._

 _Annabeth, Travis, Connor, Katie, Chris, and surprisingly Clarisse are the only ones that acknowledge I exist._

 _Travis and Connor try to cheer me up by playing pranks on others. Katie gave me some flowers and told me "They made their choice, Percy. Don't dwell too long on it." Annabeth still hangs out with me like normal. But she's been sending me nervous glances, like she's scared of me. She's also been getting increasingly distant lately. Again, not surprised. Chris just is there to talk to me like normal, which I greatly appreciate, having someone treat me like a normal human being, like I won't shatter any second, like I'm not a monster._

 _'Monster' the voices whispered._

 _'Shut up' I thought back._

 _'Your fault. All of it. Your fault.' They hissed at me._

 _I didn't bother to argue. They were right, after all._

 _Clarisse wanted to fight. Or spar. Constantly. "Come on, punk," she would yell, "show me that you're the hero of Olympus!"_

 _But I was thankful. She kept my mind off of things, while we sparred._

 _-Line Break to when Apollo showed up on Percy's doorstep-_

 _Apollo showed up on my doorstep a few minutes ago._

 _Fuck my life._

 _He showed up in- was that blood? Yeah, that was blood. He looked horrible. And very,_ _very_ _mortal. He was a Caucasian male, about 16. He also showed up with a girl dressed like a stoplight, she looked about 12, with glittering rhinestones on her glasses. She was definitely a demigod. the question: Of who? And what in the actual_ _Tartarus_ _was Apollo doing on my doorstep with a demigod, covered in blood, looking like his face has been stomped on?_

 _Apollo greeted me and requested my assistance. 'Oh fuck no,' I thought._

 _I was tempted to yell 'NOT TODAY, SUNSHINE!' and slam the door in his face. But I had a feeling he was here for a good reason._

 _"Why?" I asked. Was here to tell me what a failure I was? That I was no longer welcome on Olympus or in the camps? I forced my tears down. I couldn't look weak, especially not in front of a god, that probably wouldn't know what the heck I was blubbering about. No, I could not, I_ _ **would**_ _not show weakness. In front of_ _anybody_ _._

 _I gestured for him to come in. I said "I said C'mon in then. And please try to keep from destroying anything. I just fixed this wall 15 minutes ago." It was true. A hellhound had crashed through the wall 15 minutes ago. Defeating it was easy. Duct taping the wall? Not so much. I had used the Mist to cover up the temporary fix. You never would've guessed there was damage in the first place. Yes, I could manipulate the Mist. Not much, but enough to hide... certain things. He explained to me about him being turned into a mortal, and the incident in the alleyway._ _ **(AN: Sally was out with Paul in my version. She was not there when Apollo came knocking. I'm sorry, I**_ _ **hate**_ _ **changing the story so it fits, but I just had to. You'll understand. Also, yes, Percy can manipulate the Mist in this fanfiction. You'll find out why soon enough.)**_

 _He told me about Meg's- that was her name right?- ability to control garbage. Weird. I had never heard of a god/goddess with a garbage domain. I asked, "Any other skills we should know about? Summoning lightning? Making toilets explode?" Meg smiled hesitantly. "That's not a power." "Sure it is," I said, "Some of the best demigods have gotten their start by blowing up toilets." She giggled._

 _I didn't want to help with their quest of doom and glory. I had had_ _ **enough**_ _of those. My mom was also pregnant with my baby half-sister, Estelle. I knew ,she would kill me, if I wasn't here for her birth. And I really just didn't want to put up with a grumpy, self-centered, mortal, ex-god. So yeah. Forgive me, but saving Apollo's butt wasn't on my "To Do List" right now. I also figured Zeus wouldn't be very happy with me if I helped his exiled son. And I didn't really wanna deal with a grump Thunder Pants._

 _I decided to take them to Camp. Just because I felt bad for them._

 _I was also bored out of my fucking mind, and I wanted to get out of studying._

 _Mom: Hey Percy! Why did you not study while I was gone?_

 _Me: Apollo showed up on my doorstep begging me to help him with his suicide mission._

 _You know, normal conversations between child and parent. Don't you have them?_

 _We were chased by those weird shiny blobs Meg and Apollo mentioned, who turned out to be Nosoi. Disease spirits. I got a stupid head-cold. And I crashed Paul's Prius. Pretty sure he's not gonna be letting me borrow the car anytime soon._

 _After my narrow escape with the mortal police, (I had manipulated the mist to make it seems like there was a huge branch in the middle of the road, and said I couldn't stop in time, so_

 _My mom stood there in the doorway, fuming. Apparently the mortal police had contacted her._

 _"What were you THINKING!?" She yelled. I gulped. It was well past dark. "I-I u-um.." I stammered. "BED EMPTY! NO NOTE! CAR GONE- COULD HAVE CRASHED- OUT OF MY MIND WITH WORRY- DID YOU CARE? NEVER AS LONG AS I 'VE LIVED- YOU WAIT UNTIL PAUL GETS HOME! YOU COULD'VE DIED! YOU COULD'VE BEEN SEEN! YOU COULD'VE LOST PAUL HIS JOB!" She roared._ _ **(AN: Anyone who knows what this is from is my new best friend and gets a shoutout next chapter.)**_

 _I hung my head in guilt. I had already caused enough trouble. I looked at her, and my expression must have been really vulnerable or something, because her gaze softened. She began, "Look Percy, I-I don't want to lose you again, and I-". I cut her off. "It's fine mom. I just had to help a... friend of sorts out. Don't worry. I'm fine. I'm not leaving you, not ever again." I smiled at her. She crushed me in a hug to rival Tyson's. "You_ _ **better**_ _not." She warned. She turned around and walked off. "OR ELSE." She whipped around and glared at me. I gulped. "Yes ma'am." I saluted. She laughed and said "Come on, I made cookies!" I smiled._

 _'Maybe things are going to get better' I thought._

 _Boy, was I wrong._

 **YELLO!** **This is really long! I am proud of myself *puffs chest*. Sooooooo about the Percy ships I was thinking. Pertemis is out. Sorry. So is Perstia. Neither of them fit. There is a 0.1% chance of it being Percabeth. I am leaning towards either Perluke cause it fits or sexy loner Percy. I like both. Suggest some ships below! And remember... SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!**

 **And now for the disclaimer!**

 **Me: ahem-**

 **Percy: You didn't get to the betrayal on this one either.**

 **Me: I know**

 **Percy: Then why are there two chapters with the name "The Betrayal"?**

 **Me: Because there can be. Now as I was saying-**

 **Percy: All rights go to Rick Rierdon**

 **Me: HEY! THATS MY LINE!**

 **Percy: Fuck this shit I'm out *runs away***

 **Me: GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, KELP HEAD!**

 _"Fighting external monsters is easy in comparison to how we fight those within us."_

 _~Jeffrey Fry_


	3. The Arrival of the Latino Santa's Elf: 3

**_Shout out to 5137lea for getting the question in the last chapter right! (Wattpad)_**

 ** _Percy's PoV_**

 ** _*****Flashback*****_**

 _-Time skip to when Leo arrived at CHB-_

 _So. Apollo managed to piss of a giant statue of himself._

 _Why am I not surprised?_

 _Oh wait. Yeah, that's right, it's also a statue of Nero._ _ **(AN: NOT NEMO, NERO)**_

 _Because that makes it so much easier to defeat it._

 _The dining pavilion was destroyed. Some campers were looking at me like "If you had gotten here earlier, none of this would've happened. It's all your fault." I felt guilty. Then I felt angry. How was I supposed to know a ginormous Apollo/Nero statue was gonna go all nuclear on Camp Half-Blood? That's the thing. I wasn't. I'm pretty sure Apollo didn't see that coming, and he was the fucking god of prophecy._

 _Whatever. Why did I care about what these people thought about me anyway?_

 _'Because they're your family,' a voice whispered._

 _'No. They're not. Not anymore. Not ever again.' I thought back._

 _Then I had to meet up with Rachel and Apollo about the magical, talking, prophetic trees o'doom._

 _Oh, how I love my perfectly normal everyday conversations._

 _I must've zoned out or something, because when I came back to reality, (AN: Don't you just hate it when someone interrupts your daydreaming? It's so inconsiderate...) Rachel was waving her hand in front of my face, calling out, "Helloooo Captain Saltwater? Anybody there? Hello? Earth to Seaweed Brain? Did you die?" "Whoops," I muttered, "Sorry Rach. Must've zoned out or something..." I trailed off. I could see Rachel and Apollo exchange a worried look, which was saying something, I didn't think Apollo could be concerned about anybody besides himself, especially when he's mortal._

 _"You- are you okay, Percy?" Rachel asked, worried. "Yeah! Everything's okay. I'm just worried about the upcoming finals. Nothing too major, nothing I can't handle." I gave her my signature lopsided smirk. Rachel bought it, however, Apollo on the other hand, narrowed his eyes at me. 'Shit! Isn- Wasn't Apollo the god of truth when he was still a god?' I panicked, but kept my face blank. I was rather good at that. Thank the gods, he didn't say anything. Does Apollo even_ _have_ _his magical "I'm a living lie detector" powers?_

 _I hoped not._

 _After we finished making as much sense of the prophecy as we could've with t]the time limit we had, we came to some conclusions._

 _1.) Apollo was screwed (though it wouldn't have taken a genius to figure that one out)._

 _2.) Apollo had to go to a creepy death cave o'doom._

 _3.) Leo, the Latino little shit, was not dead._

 _I liked conclusion number three the most, for obvious reasons._

 _Rachel had some business to attend to. She excused herself. She told us to stay put and wait for her to come back. Almost immediately after she left, Apollo turned to me and asked, raising his eyebrow asking "Why did you lie?"_

 _My breathing stopped. 'No. No. No.' I thought. I was on the verge of a panic attack, and, unfortunately, it must've showed on my face, because he looked extremely concerned. "Percy-" he began. "Look, I appreciate your concern Apollo, but there really is nothing wrong." I smiled nervously. 'OHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHIIIT,' was the only thought running through my mind._

 _He couldn't find out."Percy, did you really think you could lie to the former god of truth? I don't need my powers. I can usually just tell when somebody's lying. You're not getting out of this." He began._

 _Then a blot in the distance that made me smile, my first_ _real_ _smile in a long, long time._

 _'Time to go meet the crazy dragon-riding Latino Santa's Elf,' I thought._

 _"Leo! We'll talk later, Apollo. I need to go hug the life outta that idiot." I smiled._

 _-Line Break to a few minutes later-_

 _Nico was beyond mad. He organized a line to welcome the idiot with welcome home punches._

 _Ah, friendship._

 _He brought Calypso too, and I must've looked stunned. I was happy that she'd finally found love and gotten off that cursed island._

 _Me and Apollo explained what was going on. Calypso didn't seem happy. I mean, yeah, Apollo was a god, and one of the people that kept her from getting off the island. But she seemed surprisingly hostile against Apollo. I wondered why they disliked each other. Then I decided I didn't want to know._

 _Because I did_ _ **not**_ _need anymore godly drama and grudges in my life. I had enough of those for 10 lifetimes._

 _Everyone punched Leo, except me._

 _Oh, don't get me wrong. I wanted to. But I didn't want to lose one of the few friends that might stay by my side._

 _Leo and me were relatively good friends, except for the fact that he was still jealous of me, and was angry at me for breaking Calypso's heart._

 _ *******Before on the Argo ll... I guess this is a flashback within a flashback, huh?*******_

 _See, Leo walked in on me... cutting._

 _Yes, cutting. On the Argo ll. I thought I'd lost Annabeth, that I'd failed. That I was worthless. That they were right. All of them were right. I should've gone with her. Now, she could be dying. Hell, with my luck, she's already dead. She probably blames me, too. "You weren't even supposed to exist," they screamed at me, "It should've been you instead! All those deaths, they are_ _ **your**_ _fault! Murderer!"_

 _The voices came and took hold of me. I was slipping into the cool clutches or darkness when Leo bust in. I didn't understand why he'd bust in. I hadn't screamed. I never scream anymore. So why? Why'd he bust in?_

 _His eyes had widened in horror at the scene in front of him. It was pretty gruesome, I guess. I expected him to run. To go tell the rest of the Seven, or Coach Hedge. Instead he surprised me more than I've ever been surprised before. He asked quietly, "You too?"_

 _I was stunned. I didn't think, that Leo would be the other one of my friends with crippling depression. Though, he probably thought the same thing about me._

 _Leo was frozen in that spot. Then, he came to his senses and offered me some nectar and ambrosia. I shook my head weakly, refusing to eat it._

 _Leo scowled. "You gotta eat it, Perce." He said. Shoving it in my face. I didn't open my mouth, or bother to move at all, and just glared at him like "Just let my suffering end, human."_

 _Leo didn't get the gist._

 _He opened my mouth forcefully, and poured nectar down my throat, force feeding me some ambrosia._

 _Dammit._

 _We sat there, in silence, for what seemed like hours. Then I got the courage to ask him "You too?" I prompted. Leo began "Look, I know it's fucked up, but I can't change, this is probably your first time doing it, and-"_

 _"Leo, I've been a cutter and suicidal since I was 7." I cut him off. He looked over to me, eyes wide. "R-really?" He stammered. I nodded. "Gods, Perce, if I had known, I would've- wait. Do the others know about this?" He asked. "About as much as they know about you." I replied, rolling my eyes._

 _"'Course they don't know, Leo. If they had, I would've been kicked out long ago for being a freak." I shook my head at him._

 _He was silent. I was beginning to think maybe I had said something wrong when he murmured quietly, almost to where I didn't hear it, "I don't think you're a freak." I smiled sadly at him. "Thanks. But I thought you hated me. Why are you being so nice now?"_

 _He was silent yet again. Then he startled me yet again, "I was jealous." He muttered quietly, hanging his head in shame. I blinked. "Say what now?"_

 _"I-I was jealous. Of you. Everybody at camp idolized you. You were a celebrity. Nothing but "Percy this" and "Percy that" and I got so sick of it. I wanted to be like you. I thought "If only I was like him, then maybe people would pay more attention to me and I'd have actual friends, not automatons". I thought you had a perfect life. Other than the monsters, of course. I was jealous of you, you still had your mother. You could get an actual hug from your mom. All I got was steam from Buford." He broke down. 'I-I had no idea Percy. Please don't think I'm a horrible person. You- you're the only person who knows about this." He pleaded._

 _I was stunned. I didn't even think about that. Leo had lost his mother. He didn't have anybody, other than Piper and Jason, but they were much to busy eating each other's faces to pay attention to Leo._

 _I smiled. "Friends?" I asked, holding my hand out. Leo looked so stunned and happy. Then he broke into on of his famous huge smiles. It warmed my heart to know I had put it there, and that it was real, and not a fake one. "'Till the end." He shook hands with me._

 _ *******Back to the actual flashback*******_

 _Leo was leaving with Apollo and Calypso to go to the creepy death cave. In Indiana._

 _Sure, why not?_

 _But I was going to miss him. Leo, I mean. I have to admit he made me feel a little bit better._

 _And I had no idea_ _what_ _the actual_ _fuck_ _Apollo's deal was. But then again, who_ _ever_ _knows what Apollo's deal is?_ _ **(AN: *Cough* Perpollo *Cough*)**_

 _Of course he had to confront me again. It was the night before he left with Leo and Calypso. I was at the lake, staring out at nothing in particular, when I heard a "So about that huge lie you told a while ago." I jumped to my feet, and whipped around so fast I fell on my ass again._

 _Apollo started cracking up. "Well, it's nice to know I can still surprise somebody!" He howled. "Shut up." I grumbled. "Ooh, somebody's grumpy. And you're not denying that you lied. Why don't you tell me what's going on? And don't lie. I'll know when you lie." He teased._

 _"Alright, Mr. Lie Detector, you really wanna know what's goin' on?" I teased. He stiffened at the pet name. Then he grinned. "Well, duh." "Too bad, I ain't telling ya." I shook my head._

 _"Aw, c'mon." He whined. I rolled my eyes at his childishness. Sometimes I wondered how the hell Artemis put up with him. "Fine, I'll find out when I'm a god again. Mark my words." He grumbled._

 _"Ooh I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover. You're not going to find out, not if I have anything to do it." I laughed. He narrowed his eyes. "Why must you be so_ _ **stubborn**_ _?"_

 _"Because I can." I retorted._

 _"Wow. That really answers my question." He rolled his eyes. I just stuck my tongue out at him._

 _He looked at me incredulously, then laughed. "What?" I demanded. "You're the Hero of Olympus, Son of Poseidon, a bunch of titles, and about to turn 18, but you still stick your tongue out at people? And of all people_ _ **me**_ _?" He laughed out. I just glared. "Well its been nice, but I need to go to bed now, so-" I began. "Yeah, yeah. Go sleep. But I_ _ **will**_ _find out." He narrowed his eyes again._

 _I just rolled my eyes at him. I was so done with that conversation._

 _ **SO DONE.**_

 _So I trudged back to my cabin. 'Great,' I thought, 'Now I'll have a curious Olympian on my ass who also happens to be god of prophecy. Ugh._

 _And so I fell asleep thinking "Why me" like usual._

 **SOOOOOOO** **WHAT** **SHIP** **DO** **YOU WANT PERCY TO PARTAKE IN?**

 **HERE ARE LE OPTIONS THAT CAN HAPPEN IN THIS STORY:**

 **Perpollo (Percy x Apollo)**

 **Perluke/Lukercy/Puke (Percy x Luke)**

 **Perzoë (Percy x Zoë**

 **Perleo (Percy x Leo)**

 **Pipercy (Percy x Piper)**

 **Percabeth (You should know who tf it is but fine its Percy x Annabeth, just know its probably never gonna happen in this story)**

 **SEXY LONER PERCY BABY!**

 **Personally I'm for either Perpollo, Perluke, Perleo if I have to choose.**

 **And sexy loner of course.**

 **Comment ship options please!**

 **And nobody get's a shoutout! Nobody guessed! Good job, nobody!**

 **And now to the disclaimer!**

 **Me: All rights go to-**

 **Nico: Why am I here?**

 **Me: NICO LIL BRO CAN YOU LIKE FUCK OFF IM TRYIN TO DO THE DISCLAIMER**

 **Nico: I'm older than you! In both forms!**

 **Me: Ahem~ Now as I was saying-**

 **Nico: HOLD ON I AIN'T YO LITTLE BROTHER**

 **Me: PROVE IT**

 **Will: Would you two** ** _shut the fuck up?_**

 **Me and Nico: Why don't you make us!?**

 **Will: Okay**

 **Will: You asked for it**

 **Will: *Opens window to let sunlight in* *Sunlight goes everywhere***

 **Me: *Hisses at sunlight* REEEEEEEEEEE**

 **Nico: *Hisses at sunlight***

 **Will: *Sigh* All rights go to Rick Rierdon...**

 _"The monster was the best friend I ever had."_

 _~Boris Karloff_

 _Yeah, I completely forgot I was posting this on too. I update this on Wattpad more often. Way more often. I have like 6 chapters of this story that I haven't uploaded to here. I am a horrible person and am going to hell._


	4. The Problem: Chapter 4

**_**Percy PoV**_**

 ** _ *******Flashback(AN: Fucking still, this is taking forever...)*******_**

 ** _ **-Line Break to when ToA is finished and Apollo is on Olympus and a god again-**_**

 _Apollo as far as anyone knows, is back on Olympus. As soon as he got back on Olympus, we haven't heard_ _anything_ _from the Olympians, hell, the gods_ _ **in general**_ _._

 _And I was pretty fucking pissed about it._

 _Wanna know why? Ya don't? Too bad. You get to hear my_ _ **fucktastic**_ _tale of woe anyway._

 _Some kids are treating me like total shit. Why? Jealousy. Fucking jealousy. Apparently, seeing as how I'm the two time Hero of Mount-Shit-Hole, they think I get the fucking special treatment._

 _Fucking idiots._

 _NO, I do NOT get the fucking special treatment. I'm treated just like everyone else. Oh wait. No I'm not. I'm fucking hated for fucking no fucking goddamn fucking reason. Seriously,_ _ **what the fuck**_ _._

 _Everyone of the children of the minor gods hate me. Which is ironic, because I fucking gave them their cabins and respect. They are either unnecessarily rude, or they ignore me. I'm afraid violence is going to be the result soon._ _ ** **(AN: Oh how I love some good ole' fashioned foreshadowing...)****_

 _The others either glare at me, or ignore me. More glaring than ignoring now. Travis, Connor, Chris, Clarisse, and Katie still stand by me. I'm not sure about Nico, Thalia, Grover, and Leo. Or Annabeth for that matter. Nico's always in the Underworld. Thalia is with Artemis's Hunters. Leo never came back. They told me he settled in Indiana with Calypso. Good for him. I'm happy he's happy. Grover is off busy doing his "Lord of the Wild" and shit. Annabeth is so distant, I haven't even seen her this week. I really don't know what to do. I thought she was my soulmate._

 _Eh. Fuck her. She was going to abandon me anyway. It was only a matter of time._

 _Anyway I was perfectly fine minding my own business, staring off into space, when I heard a scream._

' _Somebody needs help,' my subconscious told me, 'You should help.' 'So? Why should I?' I argued back. 'Get your ass out there, or I'm siccing Positivity on your ass.' My subconscious yelled at me. 'Ugh! Not him! He's so... happy.' 'Kinda the point, Perce!' A sickeningly sweet voice announced. 'NO!' Me and me subconscious yelled at the same time. 'WANT A POPTART? OR A COOKIE? OR A SNICKERDOODLE? HEH HEH, SO MANY SWEETS! SWEET! LIKE ME!' Positivity gushed. 'PERCY HELP! I'M GONNA DIE LISTENING TO FUCKING HAPPY THE CAT!' Subconscious yelled. 'Nop, you gotta reap what you sowed, my dude.' I mentally grinned at him. Then I blocked them out and went to go whichever little shit got in trouble._

 _I ran to the hill, and saw a satyr and dude, about my age, maybe a year younger getting chased by some empousai. At the front of the pack(Gaggle? Herd? Pod? Pride? Oh nevermind...) was my old friend Kelli._

 _"Dammit, why can't that bitch_ _ **stay**_ _dead?" I muttered. She unfortunately heard me. She bared her teeth, and snarled. "Perseus Jackson. Girls, get the boy and satyr." She snarled out. "What about you, Kelli?" One replied, obviously curious to what the leader was up to. "I'm taking this one. He's mine." She snarled again. "Uh-huh. And how'd that work out for ya last time?" I said sounding bored._

 _Well I_ _ **was**_ _bored._

 _She gave a angry wail, and lunged at me, claws extending, ready to rip me into shreds._

 _Yeah. Lol fam. No._

 _I ducked, all Matrix style, and at the same time lunged to the left. I narrowly missed her claws. I whipped around faster than you can say "Zeus's lightning patterned underpants", I don't think she even saw me. I sliced in a diagnol line from her waist to her right shoulder, and she burst into dust._

' _Dust and ashes," I thought bitterly, "Thats all I'll be someday. Nothing but a fucking forgotten dust bunny.'_

 _I made quick work of the rest of them. I whirled around, like some unorthodox hurricane. A tornado of anger and hate unleashed itself upon the empousai. I almost felt bad for them. Then I remembered, they tried to kill me. They have killed people. They had innocents' blood on their hands. 'But are you any better?' A voice whispered. I faltered enough, for the empousai to knock my blade out of my hand and bite my arm._

 _I screamed in outrage, and flipped her on to the ground. I stomped hard, so hard I broke her spine, and she burst into dust. Then I heard a yell. "You alright?" Will Solace yelled. He yelled running towards us. Ah Will. I had no fucking idea what he thought about me. One day he was ignoring me, next day he was relatively nice compared to the others. The rest of the camp on his heels, they no doubt heard screaming. 'Little fucking late, fucking little shits.' I thought bitterly._

 _I looked over to the kid, and my blood froze. He was holding Riptide. What was he fucking doing? "Hey, I killed a bunch of donkey ladies, while this kid just stood there!" He yelled. "_ _ **What**_ _are you fucking going on about? I killed every single one of those douchebags, and_ _ **YOU**_ _just stood there! You would be dead if it weren't for me! Marin,_ _ **(AN: the satyr)**_ _back me up here!"_

 _Marin's eyes flickered from the asshole to me nervously. "P-Percy's telling the truth. You did nothing, Victor." Marin stuttered out. "Oh, Marin! You don't need to be afraid. See, this kid is scaring poor Marin into_ _ **lying**_ _!" Victor yelled out._

 _I really wanted to fucking send this kid to Tartarus._

 _Some of the campers were glaring at me. "Really, Jackson? Nobody fucking believes you. Just go fucking kill yourself already. Nobody likes you." A kid I didn't know spoke up. They were new. They weren't in either of the wars. They didn't know bloodshed. They would've screamed like a little girl at the things I've seen. Chris, who was holding back a very livid Clarisse. She looked like she wanted to kill the punk. The Stolls looked furious. Katie looked like she was contemplating how the little shit would look like as a corn plant._

 _Me? I was speechless._

 _I felt anger and rage boil up to the surface. How DARE THEY!? I FOUGHT IN TWO FUCKING WARS TO BE TOSSED FUCKING ASIDE LIKE A PIECE OF FUCKING GARBAGE FOR A FUCKING NEWBIE THAT DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO HOLD A SWORD!?_

 _ ** **OH. HELL. THE. FUCK. NO.****_

 _I was fucking furious. How could my friends- no._ __ _ **former**_ _friends- buy this shit? It was absolutely fucking preposterous. Then again, jealousy and hate_ _ **do**_ _tend to blind all rational thought._

 _I just scoffed. Then I heard a voice, one that was very welcomed at the moment. "What is the MEANING OF THIS!? Chiron's voice boomed. "Percy was a douchebag and wouldn't help this poor kid defeat some empousai." The same kid spoke up. If looks could kill, I'm pretty sure Clarisse's glare would've nuked the entire population of Asia and Russia combined. Chiron, being the one person who was_ _ **completely fucking oblivious to my treatment**_ _, seemed shocked."WHAT?" He demanded. "I defeated an entire army of those donkey ladies, while this kid just stood there and watched! I should be made a god or something!" Victor bragged._

' _Please let a fucking grand piano drop from the sky or something and crush this fucking idiot.' I prayed._

 _Chiron scoffed. "People don't become gods for something like that child, especially when "that" is_ _ **lying**_ _."_

 _The kid looked livid. "LIE? ME? Never! Who do you think you are, anyway!?" Victor demanded._

 _'Just one grand piano.' I prayed._

 _Chiron looked_ _ **pissed**_ _. "The leader of this camp. Chiron. Now, unless you want to do chores for the rest of your meaningless life, I suggest you_ _ **SHUT IT**_ _." I was stunned. Chiron never talked to anyone that way. Then I felt satisfied. The fucking asshole deserved it. In fact, he probably deserved more._

 _"Why are you the leader of this camp? I should be! I_ _ **am**_ _perfect after all!" Victor bragged. There were a few gasps at this. "This fucking idiot has a death wish." He heard someone mutter._

 _'Grand piano, anybody?' I prayed again._

 _"To the Big House. With me. NOW." Chiro ordered, angry fire raging in his eyes. The kid had the nerve to look afraid. You had the chance to back off, you piece of little fucking shit._

 _As soon as he crossed the barrior, A laurel wreath appeared on his head, symbol of Nike. This little shit was a Nike kid. Well, at least his name made sense._

 _I suppose it also made sense why he lied. Fucking Nike kids; they fucking always just HAD to be the fucking best at every single fucking little thing._

 _It was annoying as fuck._

 _Chiron didn't even bother to hail him like we usually do._

 _Ouch._

 _I don't know why, but I felt uneasy. This kid was going to be trouble. I just knew it._

 _Victor yelled, "Why aren't you bowing down to me!? BOW DOWN TO ME!"_

 _Nobody bowed._

 _Double Ouch._

 _'Is one fucking grand piano so much to ask for?' I complained to any gods listening._

 _"You," Victor turned to me, "Bow down to me! I am_ _ **much**_ _stronger than you! Bow down to your leader!"_

 _"I'll get the ambrosia and nectar ready..." I heard Will Solace mutter._

 _I looked at him in the eyes. He looked uneasy at that._

 _The I started laughing my fucking ass off. Bow? To that little shit who did nothing?_

 _Lol fam._ _ **No**_ _._

 _"Shut the fuck up, if you know what's good for you!" Clarisse yelled. I was surprised. I didn't know Clarisse cared about me... I figured she was doing it because of Chris._

 _Triple Ouch._

 _He flushed, whether from embarrassment, or anger, I wasn't sure._

 _He opened his mouth to speak, but I gave him a warning glare. I didn't think it was that scary, but apparently it scared that shit out of him, because he shrunk away from me._

 _I walked away from him, my feeling of uneasiness growing. I had a bad feeling about this..._

 ** **YO! MY DUDES!****

 ** **I'M NOT DEAD YET!****

 ** **I was supposed to keep the chapter going, but I liked the ending to the chapter.****

 ** **Deal with it.****

 ** **Okay! I've been done with "The Burning Maze" since it came out... so...****

 ** **Yeah.****

 ** **Fuck you Uncle Rick.****

 ** **So!****

 ** **Seeing as how Rick just loves ruining my plot...****

 ** **I had to change it a bit.****

 ** **Don't worry. Just a bit.****

 ** **Okay!****

 ** **SHIP OPTIONS FOR PERCY TIME!****

 ** **Perpollo (PercyxApollo)****

 ** **Lukercy/Perluke/Puke (PercyxLuke)****

 ** **Jercy (PercyxJason)****

 ** **Pernor? (PercyxConnor)****

 ** **Peyna (PercyxReyna)****

 ** **Perleo (PercyxLeo)****

 ** **Hercy (PercyxHermes)****

 ** **Perzoë (PercyxZoë)****

 ** **Pipercy (PercyxPiper)****

 ** **And a very low chance of Percabeth. Comment ships you want.****

 ** **And wow, that's a lotta gay.****

 ** **TO LE DISCLAIMER~****

 ** **Victor: I should do the disclaimer! I'm the best person to do the-****

 ** **Everyone in the fucking universe: SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO TO TARTARUS!****

 ** **Apollo: All rights go to Rick Rierdon... thankfully.****

 ** **Me: HEY! I'M NOT THAT EVIL!****

 ** **Percy: You're sitting there cackling evilly already coming up with an ending to break everybody's hearts'.****

 ** **Me: SO!?****

 ** **Agma: See what we have to deal with?****

 ** **Me: Mwuahehe...****

 _"Hard times don't create heroes. It is during the hard times when the 'hero' within us is revealed."_

 _~Bob Riley_


	5. Running: Chapter 5

_-Line Break to between 2 weeks to a month later_ _ **(AN: I'm too lazy to pick...)**_ _-_

 _ **Percy Pov**_

 _I was right._

 _The little shit was nothing but trouble._

 _Jealousy can get you a looooong way._

 _I was walking to the sword arena when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and was met with a high-five. In the face. With a fist. Connected to an evil douchebag named Victor._

 _'Gee, Percy. How did that feel?' You're probably wondering._

 _It hurt. Thanks for asking._

 _"Grab him," Victor screeched, "Make him pay!"_

 _'For_ _ **what**_ _?' I wondered deliriously as the Ares goons grabbed me. I noticed numbly how they were shoving me up against the wall and tying me up_ _ **(AN: NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVERTS!)**_ _. I hung there limply, when they started throwing punches. The only thing I could think about? How they tied me up 'cause they were scared of what I would do to them._

 _'Cowards,' a dark place inside me said, 'let me make them_ _ **pay**_ _.'_

 _Another fist connected with my skin. Laughing. ,'̷̺̲̜͇̌̾̂̊̂̚͘͜h̶̡̼̞̮͋a̴̧̙̞̮̯̺̠͉͎̮̙̬̼̳̋̎̈̇͐̑̾̏̀͌̚͜͝h̷̹͎̻̫͎̗̼͇̦̫͚̠̒͆͂ä̴̡̜͈̹͈́̀͗͝.̶̨̜̯͓͔̑̏̋̈́̎̈́̉̍͑̒̿̆͌̕͘.̴̢̨̬̈́̓.̴̧͚̻̟͈̫̣͈̣̠̺͈̗̑͌͆́͊̑̀̈̑͘ͅh̸̛͇͎̞͖̠̰͎̼͗̆͜ą̶͖̙͖͍͖͛̑̊͌̔̑͊͛̊̌́̀͘͘͠h̷̻͖̱̮͗́͒̿̚a̶̞̰̦͐̇̔͛̑.̴̧̨̡̛̭̫̘̮̦̩̠̯̤̜̂̎̃͝͝͠.̸̨̢͔̝̬̣̖̻̦͔̖̥̅͋̂͆͒̽̈̃͜.̷͕͙͉̫͂̃̃̇̈̈́.̴̡̜̬̤̙͑͆H̵̡̡͉̺̭̜̙͖̰̮̗̖̣̲́̌̋̔̉̌̑͋̿͘a̷̛̻̻̦̾̋̇̀̔̑̃H̶̗̗͎̙̤̻̘͐́͆͒̇̅̅̊̅̒̈̔͌̚͝á̸̢̗̘̬̟̹͖̇.̶̗̱̈́̕͝.̸̨̘̻͔̼͖̼͓̎͑͐̐́͋̾̎͘͠.̷̢̯̟̰͇̦͎͖̩̺̳̜̙͊̃͒͌́.̸̫͙͈͚͕̮͈̘̫̈́̔̈̓͑̉͒͝.̵͓̙̱̝̗̭̩͓͔̟̮͇͇̽͋̀̏͌͘͘̚h̸̺̻͆͘A̵̛̪̳̪̅̍̒̀̑͗̽͂̆̔͒̽͐̈́h̸̡̧͈̲̼̟͍̹̦͙̠̰̓͛̓͋͌͊̄ͅA̸̢̬͕̯̞̬͇̽̿͒̎͘ͅͅ.̴̧̧̢̢͓̝̣͍̺͇͍̮̘͍̠̂̍̑̐̈́̉̊̈́̉̋͒͆͆͘.̶̧͙̣͔͚̜͉͇͍̝̝̽̈́͒̅̿̾̐̿̉̿̐̆͊͘̚.̷̢͙̩̹̺̪͖̓͗͊̓̈́̀̏͋̏́̕̚͜͝͠͝.̷̗͎͕͙̟̩̌̃́͐̆̀̓͐̓̏̄.̸̬͙͇̭̩̺̗̀̉͆̽͛̐̚͜͝͝H̸̛̛̰̥͈̜̫̅̂̐͌̊̊͑̅̎͐͆̅͝Ạ̴̗̼͓̰̙͉̜̘̫̭̊͑̇͆̅̅͒̕̕ͅḨ̶̛̥̻̦̺̙͙̻̺͍̻͔͋́̅̑̇̕͠ͅĄ̸̛̤̘͙̻̯̤̬̩̗̂̒̍́͂͒̈́̌̌̆.̵̝͍̖͎͉̈͗͛͊̑͊̾̿͝.̴̻̻̓.̷̢̧͖̞̳̓.̸̧̨̟̻̰͚̫̹̘̯̺̣͚̹̎.̴̛̛̻͙̭̼͇̲͎̻̳̮̥̈́̏͑̀͛̋̋͗̔̐͠.̶̭͇̲̪͔̫̮̬̖̗̋̇̾̆̃̐̒̀̑͂̑͝H̷̲͓̔́͒͗̂͋̎͐̔̕͝Ą̸̭̜̠̘͇̞̀̇̽̾̀̋͛͘͝Ĥ̷͍̣͈͍͎͈̝͎̙̩̝̥̩͎̱̊͗̏̋͝Ą̶̱̥̠̞̼̖̺͛̎̅̃́̀̊̑͊͋͛̾̈́͜Ḩ̴̘͚̮̖̳̯̽͊̊́̌͝͝A̴̧̛̬̺̳͓͊̓̋͑̈́̐͆̾͠͝h̴͎̬̪̱͔̿̌̀̃̂͋͋̎̈́̕͝A̵̜͈͂̈̈́̅͒̂̇͘Ḫ̵̳̪̻̍́̒̃̐̓͐͆̒̒̈̆͒͘͜͠Ą̶̫̝̋̏͐̾̈́̔̊Ḫ̶̢͉͒̈́̓͗͌̂̍̅͑̿̋͝ͅA̴̩̲̳͙͕̗̬͙͎͕̓͂̋͑͝͠ͅḨ̵̨̤͈̮̦͕͍̫̼̠͕̥̠̚ͅh̶̫͈͖̞̻̮̥̝͂̈̍͑̈́a̸̡̡̹͈̦̮͗̈́͛̂̐̍̾̈͊̚ͅh̸̛̪̣̮̠͈̭̻̖̬͌͛̾́̀̅͗̈́͐͠a̴̡͍͓̣͔̔̇̌͗̏́̿̍͋̈̽̂ͅh̴͓̦͕̙́͋̓̈̈́̃̔͝a̶̖̓̾͛͊̊ḥ̶̝͚̹̑̎̉̿Ạ̸̦͚̣̪̞̈́̿́̊̓̍͋̒ͅH̷̢̧̛͚͉̤̬̲͔̬̯̩̗̠͎̬̆̈́̽͆̆̊̎̓̕̕͘ the voices laughed, '̴̛̞̝̜̦͉̯͍̱̻̼͉̟̫̝̾̇͋͋̈́̕͠ͅh̵̩͍͚̣͂͐͒̅̌͑̂̐̃͝ę̸͈͍̮̻͚̮̰̣͈̤̲̺̾ḁ̴̢̡̢̰͎̜͇̦͈̥̣̹͈̈́̊̈́̽͑̽̑͝͝r̷̪̂̎̎̀̊̽͛͒͘͝ ̴̧̗̥̜̗̖̣̪̼̺̖͐͋̀͛̓̑͐͒͊̓̃͐͝t̷̡̧̘̬͉̮̖̬̳̬́͆̉̋̀̐̕͜h̵̨̝͎̠͛̉̾̓͑̑͆̈́̊a̸̡͎̤̹͕̯̼͈͚͍͐̐͑̀̈́̆̍͒̌̚ͅt̷̡͓͉̮̹͙̮̘̅́̑̚?̸̪̣̭̝̱̖̣̜͙͎̰͆̉͊̽͂̽̐ ̶̧̧̛̜̦̭̱͙͇͍̏͌͒̇́͋͋̈́̈́̐T̵͇̠̥̟̤̘̭̙̠̳͎̰̗̥̪̆̈̀̆̽͌̇̋̚̕͠h̷͉̦͑͆̍̽̓͑̊͗͐e̴͚̫̣̜̮̊̈́̐̋̓̀̀̔̈́̌́̊͑̀y̸̝̻̻̥͗͆̋̄̋͐̓̐̋̆͝͝'̶̡̬̩̠̤͈̔̿̚͠r̷̰͎͍̟͚̮͖͇͙͎͆ę̶̛͎͇͔̥̺̪̖̠̰̻̈̈̾̉̋̉̈́ ̸̢͍̙̱̟̠̪̱̣̐̈́́̃̐̌͂͌̓͘͝͝l̶̮̥͚͖̠͛̌̊à̷̡̺̞͎̳̼̻̥̈́̑̄̓ư̴̺̠̺̗̥̥͆͐̓̇͑̌̕͜͝ǵ̷̖̙̻̻͔̰̗͗̉͑̓̈́̿͐͋̏̉̂̄͠ḧ̵̢̜͖̲͉̯͖̗͎̬̤̤̤̿̆́̾̅̌̓̕į̶̹̤̗̳̗̙͉̝̔̌͑̊̏̐̏̑̔́͜n̸̡̙̱̣̭̬͙͉̽̓̔̑̉͋̎͝ͅg̵̠͈̼̥̞̳͎̥͆̾̊̆́̓̌́̋̉͊̕͝͝͠ ̶̨̛̙͔͍̣̩̙̭̈̾̎̇͌͒̊͒͒̈́͜a̷̡̳̠͔͚̥̩̯̦͂͛͌͜ͅt̶̢̮̳̗͉̘̼͋̽̇̋͂̎͊̋̊͛́̏̅̈́͘͜͜ͅ ̶̮̘̟́̔̎̍̐͆̋̃̊́̈̓̌̃̏y̴̢̢̩͇̞͈̱̬͚̦͈͐̐̇̽̋̽͗́́͜o̴̢̢̭̼̫̳̪̞̗̰͕͖͙͊͆͛̄͗̏̚͜͝͠ͅư̸̞̖͖̞͕̼̺͒̀̆́̐̀͐̒͂̈́̇̚͜͝͝!̵̡̛̭̹͓̱͎͓͉͙̟̖̃̍̀̄̈̕ ̶̪̲͔̰̖̅͆͗͠O̴͕̘̳͈̪͙͍̦͉͈͋̅͆̂̔̅ḣ̴̡̛̟͉̮̖̹͇̮̽́͒̏̌̀̈̄̊̀̕,̶̛̯͈̟͎̜̭̤̹͕̽̉͋̇̄̊̆̈́͗ ̸̧̧͎͓̹̝̫͈̐͂͒́́͛͘̚͝h̷̨̠̝̰̝̑͐ö̵̢͙̤̱͔͕̘̗̙̪͎̰̟́̈́͂͑͛͌͝w̷̪̖͍̐͋̍̈̍̈́͐̍̈́͊̏͘͜ ̸̡̪̠̰̥̟͕̖͖̖̼̋͒̓̋̃̊̑͂͛̌́̆̔̅̕t̴̛̪̰͚̟͖͚͛̌͐̈́̏͒̓h̷̞̜͍̜͇̱̹̘̗̲̖̭́͛̄̏̉̍̃̇̉̓͜͜͜͝ê̸̼̣̠ͅ ̵̺̦̖̘̩̼̤̬͓̈̃̓̔̓̕͜m̷̡̛̺̼̪̻̞̜̭̼̯̪͈̠̋̀́͋͑́̒̌̕ͅi̸̢̘̪͛g̵̯̿̀͆̍͌͛͆͊͗̋͊̚̚͝h̸̡̍͒͛̀̈́̈́͂̈́̆̋̎̊̋͗̚t̸̢͙͖̳̺͔̯̤̪̬̙̺̻͗́̈́̈̐̓̿̽̈́̋y̸̢̮͌̆̊̏̌͊̿͌̄̍͊͊ ̴͎͉̖̓͜h̸̛̹͎͇͕͖̗͌͂͌́̈́́̊̾́͊̚a̵̡̠̰̭̙͓̳͎͂̍v̸̨̖̰̩̫̰̮̤̮͖͒́̏͒͌̈́̂̐͗̃͛̚̕͝ę̵̰̖̦̬͙͗̌̓̉̂ ̷̨̩̼͖̼͙̖̫̭͓͇͈͋̏̏̍̓̀͜f̶͎̅̉̃̐͠a̷̧̢̧̲̺̜̹̱͉͇͖̲͂̀̅͑̿̈́͋͊̏͒͑̊̋̃̆ͅl̴̢̙̱̰̫͕̮̙̉̔̇̿͝l̶̞̺̰̾̎̽͂̑͋̃͐̌̄̉̚̚͜͝e̴̱̠͚̋̃̓̾͐̾̈̔̀͠n̷̡̩͉͇̩̮̦̳̪̭̪̄͋!̷̨̤̻̳̥̠̜̳̩̱͙͚̞͌̆̌͌͑̔̅͗́̒́͝'̴̗̝͙͑͂̍͌͝͝ ̵̻͓̱͉͎̬̳̤͖̣̱͖̪̇̌̚_

 _By now it was nothing but punches. I didn't scream. I refused to. Other campers were gathering around now. Punch, punch, kick, kick, Laugh, Laugh, Clarisse, Claris- wait, WHAT?_

 _Clarisse was stalking towards us now. She looked undeniably pissed. I figured she was about to join in my beating, my punishment, I figured she finally had had enough of me._

 _She marched right up to Victor. 'Great another member of his little ga-' My thoughts were cut off when Clarisse punched him in the face, judo flipped him, and pressed her foot into his ribs. I swear I could hear his ribs crack._

 _'Or not.' I thought to myself._

 _She glared at everyone in the crowd. 'Wow,' I thought, 'a lot of people_ _ **hate**_ _me.' " Alright," she began, "The HELL is this bullshit? What did he do? Huh? What did Prissy do? Why does he deserve this? And better yet, why should I refrain from kicking you all you little shit's asses' to the next millennium?"_

 _The crowd, not even bothering to try and answer, turned and ran. 'Cowardly bastards...' I thought to myself._

 _"Prissy? Wh-why didn't you fight back? You could've kicked their asses..." She asked softly. I was utterly confuzzled. I didn't know Clarisse could ever be that nice... well, to_ _ **me**_ _at least._

 _I shook my head and croaked out, "My fault. My punishment." Clarisse's eyes widened. "No... it's not your fault, Percy. It never was and never will be. Now c'mon. We'll get you so ambrosia and heal you up." Clarisse hefted me up. I hated it. I hated feeling weak. '̷͉͇̭͉͉̃̓͝ͅḇ̴͚̪͍̞̬̣̎̀̎̐́̑̾̇̈́̔̆̚U̶̡͋͋͛͆̆͘t̶̡̙̖̣͉̲̖̬͉̮̭̄͆̿̈́͐͒͑̀̌͗͠ ̶̨̰̹͚̩̩̞͔̻̲̜̟̟͋Y̸̢̥̟̗̻̦͚̦̺͕̺͓̍́̈́̕͘o̸̢̟͓̦̖͙̮̥͚̼͕̒̈́̓͗̐̉̇̌́͝͝ͅU̵̜͓̜͇͚̰̖̮͓̼̿̕ ̴̫̼͈͕̹̽̆͒a̵̡̖͍̩̻̱̣͓͎̲̽̈̈́Ŗ̸͈̭̳̍͐́̔̄͑̊̌͜͝e̸̛̱̗͙̼̲̖̹͗͋̂̍̅͂͜͠ͅ ̵͕̠̭̼̗͊͌̈́̊͌Ẃ̶̱͓̰̫̖͇͓͆́́̚̕e̸̪̫̤̬̦͚̰̬̤̲̹͑̄̂̌͛̽̉̀̚ͅÀ̴̢͍̯̬͉̦̘͍̘̘̾̓̽̇͜͝k̸̳͖̙̰͚̤̪̙̓̐͌̓̓̐͗̿͝.̷̛̲̘͕̺͔̰̱̪̲͕̱͍̎͆̂̕͜͝'̴̡̨̢̧̭̼͎̝̻͈̯͎̻̹́̽The voice echoed._

 _I was really fucking starting to hate the fucking voice._

 _-Line Break-_

 _I was being hung upside down by my ankle, in a huge tree. Victor's goons were surrounding me, punching me, jeering at me, throwing rocks at me._

 _The big crowd separated, revealing the king douchebag himself, Victor Adidas_ _ **(AN: Sorry, I had to do that XD)**_ _._

 _He walked right up to me, and unsheathed a knife. He grinned, the sneered. He walked right up to me, and punched me in the face, dislocating my jaw. Then he yelled, "Hold the bastard steady!"_

 _He smirked, and then plunged the knife into my chest. I almost blacked out from the pain. He was carving something._

 _After what seemed like forever, he finished carving whatever into my skin. Then, as I was blacking out from the pain, he yelled "Quick, get me some water!"._

 _He poured water all over me, keeping me conscious, and closing up the cut on my chest, but leaving whatever he engraved on my chest there._

 _Then he cleaned off his knife, from what I could see through the black spots in my eyes. Then he gave me his evil smirk once more, and stabbed the knife into my right arm. He began moving the cursed knife again, carving something into my skin again. Once again, I found myself missing Achilles's Curse. I couldn't cut when I had it... I was getting better with it... Then that cow loving bitch had to ruin everything._

 _Fuck you, Hera._

 _My vision was going completely black. Then Victor, the little slimeball he is, muttered something into my ear ."You're such a pretty little bitch, eh? Never fight back. Never protest. You just be a good little cunt and let yourself be dominated. You know, if I was into guys I would've raped you long ago. But I'm not into guys. So I'll let you keep your innocence... for now." He_

 _'̴̛̤̮̞̦̍̈͗̐̀ͅY̴̻̯̬͚̳̱̝̩̓̇͠o̴̤̘͖̳̩̟̲̰͊ͅu̷̱͙̞͖͚̗̝̭̾̔͒̾͛́̓̈̔͊̆̅̏͝͝ ̸̨̪̝̱̗̤̗̫̀̓̾͌̄͜͝ͅr̶̹̲͙̞͈̟̻̺͍̒̃̾͋̐͂̂̆͛͌̑͛̔́͜͝é̴̢͆̀͛̔͛̈͛̑̎ă̷̧̢̧̛̞̬̟̖̫͎͈̺͉̣̲͕͂̈́̓̈́̚͝͠ĺ̷̨̠̹̺͔̻̜͚͉̭͕͇̩̤̰̆͂̍̾l̴̡̛͒͂̍̒̽̆͒̈́͐͛̇̃͒͠y̴̗͚͖̪̪̗̩͕̝̟̣̓̒͆̎̓͋̈́̈́̕͜͝ ̵̰̙̘̻̗͇̮̲̼̹̳̪̖̣̆͋͂̑̾̉͛̕͘̚͝ͅá̵̡̧͙̲͇̱̣̭̯͎̤͈̲̊̏͆̓̐͗̈̾̚r̴̼͖̣͙͗͛͆̀̆̉̆e̷̞̣̟̣̤̲̖̙͗̑̆̒̀͊͒̈́̑͌ ̷̡̭̙͙̞̝͖̬̟̖̃̿̊́͐̕̕͜͜w̷͉̳͕͍̗̻̎͒̋̈́͛͒͝e̷̛͐̓̅͐͋͌̃̕̕͘̚͜͝a̶̢̯̝̬͙̦̞̼̤̘̭̫̿̓͂̅̐͌͂̾͂͂̃͊͋́͌k̶̢̛̲̗̞̲͔̞̮͎̱̅͒̎̒͘͝ ̸̢̢̨̨̢͕̘̱̭̙̘͈̬̙̓̀̈́̌̎̒̓̋̎̔̆͆ͅą̷̢̢̹̜͖̪̺͇͔͔̥̙̤̬̓̈́̐̌̍̏̏̌̎̔̽̕͠n̵̨̡̧̛͔̺̙͉͎̤̲̲̹̺̈̆̈́̿̐̾̉͑̒̂̐͘͜͝͠ͅḏ̷̡͖̖͎̲̰̗̔̇ ̶̪͑̄p̵̡̣͓̳̖͚̠̤̰͔̲̼̊͗͘a̴̻̓́̋̆͝t̸̨̩̰̪͖̫̩̗̟̯͓͉̜̏͑̈̉̂̓̅͑̓̈͜͠͝ͅḩ̴̻̗̦͓̝̹̹͔̤̈́͛̽̇̓̚͜e̸̛͍̹̤̼͓̘̲̫̖̅͗̏̈́̒́t̴̛̯̀͋͐̎̏̔̌̈́͊̀͊͝í̷̳̤̙̱͕̜̥̣̹͋̀͂̀͋̌̀̈̇͌̍̚̕͘͜c̵̼͇̹͌͌̇̓͂́̽́̔̃͐̊̕͝,̶̟̬̮̮̩̌́̆͑̾̉̎̆͗̌̀͒̕ͅ ̷͍̖̗̊̃̿͠a̴̻͔̙̱̖͗͗͛̐̊̑̒̊̂͘r̷̛̭͔̣͑́͌e̷̛̬̩̪̹͓̍͒̄̍ṋ̶̡͙̦̫̦̼̗̥̖̹̥̞̈́̋͂͊̀̓͒̈̀̏́͗̈ͅ'̷͙̩̗̰̥̘̔̑̉́̊͌͘͠t̶̯͉̏̆̃͆̌̾̽̈́̕̕͝͠ ̸͍̥̻̼̪̒̄͆̈́̈́͐ý̷̧͔̼̭̓͆͛̅͝ǫ̵͙̝͙̬͚̘͎̠̬̫̝͙̦̀̿̎͘u̷̪̬͙͕̯͙͇̤͕̒̔͗̀̒͂̄͘?̸̙̦̻̭̗̰̹͕̲͙̀̇̑̾͠ ̷̢̻̹̳̘͉̦̠͙̺̝̦͑̒͐C̴͎͙̪̩̩͙͇̳̻̗̖̫̈̽̇͜͝a̶̦̜͛́̔̃͐̈͌̾n̸̳̈́͛̔̕͜'̴͍͖̝̈́͌͗͆͑̌̔̏̚͘͜͝͝t̶̰͎̤̠͕̗̫̍́̆̚͜ ̸̘̙͕̖̟͛̔͑̀̿͋͑͠e̴̼̺͌̓͆͂́͐̈́̐̍̌̔̎̉̉͘ͅv̷̢̛̤̪̺̦͚̪͖̝͚̞̻̈́͌̓̆̇̔é̸̜̳̝̗͎͇̭͖̉̈͒̃̏͂̾͑̃̊̊͛̿̂n̷̡̰̥̣̬̯̜̮̞̆͆̒̂͠ͅ ̴̢͎͎̞̞̯̜̙͖̃̄͒̋́̈́̕̚͘̚͠ͅs̶̛̫̱̗̳̠͗̔͛̏̈́̎̒t̷̡̗̠̗͇͍͈̰̲͑͊̂̈́̄̓̅̈́̍̿͗̿̕̚a̸̹̗͖̜̲̬̍́͗̉̕͝ṉ̴̗͓͕͇̘̘͍͉̲̜̙̳̼̈́̿̋̍̐͌͑̄͂̈͒̐̕͠d̸̪̪̞͕̣̞̀̋́ ̸̡͕͔͎̭̗̖͇͍̙͇̱̣̎ȗ̷̙̺͇̦͎̗̝̯̜͙̯͈p̶̢̧̠̯̝̱̪̩͔͕̞̬͑͑ͅ ̵̡̨̨̢̰̥̟̭̭͖̟͖̫̮̿̓̾̀͌̏̒̋̇̏̈̒̀̇͜͝f̵̡̨̧̤̠͇̠͚͓̫̃́̃̔̎̅͗̄̕͝o̸̘̩̼̳̺̟̦̻̣͛͒ͅr̶̖̓͂͒͑́̉̀͑̂̀̚̕ ̴̨̨̨̨̳̳̼̺̗͈͎͉̈́̋ͅy̵̧͕͙̬̯͔̰̳̠̙͜͜͝ͅͅớ̵̡̧̺͕̟̱̙̭̞̼̲͔̲̺̈́͊͋̄͛̀̌̌͘̚͝ȕ̵͈̼͉̖̰̗̜̖̪͓̬̺̒̃̾̊̏̆́́͠r̵̨͉̪̫̳̻̻̽̽͆̋͌̍͒͂̕̚s̶̢̫͖̳̔̋e̴̡̨̝̭̖̯̙̼̲̓̉̉̌̔́͌̑̇͌̃̚͝ḻ̷̥͕̥̥̘̘̠̲̗̱̙̜̼͛̾̎̌̎̋̕f̴̡̟̯͔̰̱̘̋̑̕͝.̷̛̩͇͈̮̥̲̬͙̥̤̰̱̲͎͒̎̄̋͗̈͂͂̋ ̶͍̰̞͎̳̬̥͍͊̈́Į̷̣̪̝͙̥̩͔̮̗̝̥͓̌̅̆͜f̵̢͉̞̻̱̲͚͇̭͕̑͋̒͗̔̐͌̾͐̍̉̀̆́̚ ̸̪̜̘̹̼͚͉̻͕̥̣̌͛́̈́̚͜͝ỉ̸̢̧̗̣͈̼͕͐̈́̃̓͆̀͝t̵̢̨̫̹̙̝̝̰̻̬̘̠͋́̀̿̓̃̊̾͌̑̎͗̄̿̂͜͜ ̸͓̫͗͘w̷̢̺̖̣͙̪̝̠͈̞̘̗̳̔̈̆̇̈́͊̓̈͗͛͛͛͘̕ä̷̤͕̭̞̮͚̞͈́̑̄̌̆̄̓̓́͌s̵̛͍̠̒̆̇́̾̒͋͛̒̉͝͝͝ ̴̢̪̹̪̮̰͉͕͈͓̭̳͑͌̀͑̎̇̿̀͛̍͐̕͜͠ȗ̸̢͙̰̦̩͍̭̗͊͝p̸̬̝͌̿̾̽̽̑̈̈̾ ̴̢̧͎̝̩̳̰̥̺͔͉̉̽̃͌͊͜t̶͍̬̙͙̳͇̩̳̮̖̰̑̃͌̀̂͗̀̀̔̈͘̕̕ͅõ̵̢̘̙͉̰̰̯̼̘̳͜͜ ̶̙͇̓̽̇ṁ̶̱̪̉̓͗͊͒̅͂͂̏ȩ̴̘̬͇̀͌̚̕͠,̶̤͔͍̮̞͇͚̞̹̟̘͈͑͊̏̃̓̐̊͊͗̽͂ ̸̧̢̨̺̖̠̣̹̯̦̲̞͎̈́̄̀̆͗͋͋̎̀̀̅̇̚͠͝I̴̡̡̢̭̘͍͓͉̐̈͛̃́̊̓̇͐̂́͂̔̕͝ ̸̞̦̙̹̞̥̺͕͇̜̬̖̓͗͛̎͋̽̌̇̕͝w̷̳͖̑̓̾̋̋͌͑͂̅͗o̵̫̼̞̪̖͉͍͆u̴̢̨͈̠̺̳̱̦͕̰̮̗͚͛̓̒̿̔̕͝l̴̨̺̗̭͙̣̟͖̹̬̠͎͕̼͊̉̑̾̽̑̇͊̄͊͋͆̉̈́d̵̢͔̭̭̞̜͙̋̐͑̂͊̀͊̽̇̊̌͘̕͘͠'̵̡̱̺̏v̴̟̩̤͖̘͔̀̌͌́̀͒͋̀̍̾̃͌̕͝͝e̶̢̪̪͇̫͖̼͚̥̰̰̿͂̀̈́̉̌͆̂̂̕̚̕͜ͅ ̸͓͔͕̬̥͔͎̒̎̊̏̆́͒̈́͜h̵̻͂̇̈̉̀̇͋̋a̶̛͖̰͐͗́́̄̿̈́͝d̵̹͚̰̩̫̩̺̔̀̈͂̐̊̈̅̑̀ͅ ̴̛̛͕͔̰̳̤̟̱͂̎́̈́̍̌̃͂͑̂͝m̶̢̨̨̢̗͕̭͈̹̳͋̿̄̀̃̏͊̚ͅͅỵ̶̯͍̝̠̘̦̗̱̺̟̙̤͔̀̂̐͑̊̽̕͘ͅ ̶̧̥̟͉͎͑ŵ̸̡̨̧͎̩̺̘̮̞̙̪̜̬͑̾ą̸̨̧̛̛̝̠̞̻̯͖̟̖̰̒̊̅̇̌͌͑̔̇̒͊͘͠ͅy̶͕̞͛̀͋́̿́̔͠͝ͅ ̶̬́́̔̅͝w̸̨̺̤̘̺̖͔͍̝̳͎͇̙̹̃́͂͐̍̑̎̋̇̄̉̃̀͠i̵̡̧̗̩̮͚̦͔̩̬͇͕̳̒̔͗̅̉̔̈́̕͠͝ţ̵̰͒͑̈́́̈͋͛͂h̴̢̲͙̱̖̦̭̘̋̆̎̋͆ ̸̨̘̺͇̲͓̣̏̽̃̆̈́͑̂͆̋͆y̷̳̬̾ó̶̢͓̙͚̋̅̇̂̏̈͊̅̇̒̇͐̉͝ͅͅu̶̡̻͇͑͝ͅ ̵̧̧̢̣̥̮̠͑̄͐̔̇̊̓̓́̕͝͝ä̸̧̡̘̗̬̠̤̺̦͔̣̬́ñ̵̘̀̽̇̿͗̄͠͝d̴͙̭̙͔̗̩̹͓͖̭̣̐͜ͅ ̸̳̭̬͚̪͙͌̈́̂̍͛͛́͝͝t̷̨̖̹̟̝̮͖͍̙͖̻̪̆͆̀̒͐̀̈́̇a̵͙̠̱̮̯̿̑̆͂̆̑̒͜ͅk̸̠͈̙̜͎̓̾̓̑͊̃́̐̊̽̀̈́̊͠ę̶̭̦͈͙̫̘͎̺̰̬̳͔͈͎̽n̷͍̜̠̳̝̪̯͗͒͒͐̀̎͛͒͠ ̷̬̼̼̜̖͚̤̟̥̼̏̆͑̽̐͋a̷͍̰̗͊̈́̄̔͐̀̎͒͘͝͝͠w̴̜͖͖̖͚͚̱͕̼͖̝̫̋̊̇̒͋̔͜͠a̷̡̹̻̥̥̪̲̱̫͉̾̈́̾̌̒͊̒̀͌̒̚͘y̷̡̻̑͌̔̔̽̌̈́̑̆͊̎̈ ̸̹̩̌̃̌̓̓͛͘y̷̡͍̩͖̰̭̼͈̞̥̝̼̍͛̃͋́͑̂̓̉͘ó̵͚̖̠̩u̴͎͔͖͗͛r̸̡̥̰̱̞̖̖̖̩̦̺̼͛̎̉̀̒̔̀̈̊͛̈́͘ ̶̧̡̫̳̯̣͚̖̦͎̳̖̻̗̟̀́̀̿̌̑͆̔̀̄͒̔̋̌͝l̵̛̦͙̹̼͇͓͙͗͐̓͌̔́̊͗͐̈́͘ͅã̸̛̖̦̝͛͐́̐̀̍̌ͅs̴͈̻̬̒̌̓̌̒̒́͂̿͑̓̀͌̽̚ť̷̢͙͎̦̖͈̦͚̼̼̠̺̬̂̈́̔̀̌̚͝ ̶͍̓̉̑̎̒̍̊̔̕s̸̨̘̹̜̹̟̰̥̯̥̰̟͔̱̄̿͆̈̊̇͐̓ḩ̶͖̠̘̰̰̳̬͂̚͠͝r̵̠̮̋̒̌ͅͅẽ̶̡̧͕̦̗̥͓̝͚͙̰̞͇̥̋̆̄̉̈́̚d̸̨͈͇̩̙̖̯̖̙̍͑͜͝ ̷̛̟͂̀̈́̋̇́͐͘͝͝͠o̸̢̥͍̲̼̱̮̠͇̟̮̓̀̔̚ͅͅf̷̢̡̃͛͗̀̿̉͂̊́̋̒͑͛̕͝ͅ ̸͍̮̗̣̞̘͑̊̏̄̿̿ḑ̴̛͍̱̤̘̫͕̗̜̝̝͍̖̆͛̓̋͝i̶̼͎̥͖̼̪̞͔̤͔̼͔͑̒̓̐̈́͋̍̏͗̉̔̂͘͠g̶̥̰̬͇̤̺̮̭̗̳̘͑̀̐̑́̐́ǹ̸̡̫̗̪͔͉͇̄̚ì̵̧̜̜̤̙̦̱̲̫͕̙̞̰̞̱ẗ̵͈̺̩̖̞̿͛́͐͋̏͑͂̈̀̚͠y̶̨̳͕̪̪̩̗̦̣̣͓̻̏̔͗͌̋̑͋̋̒̈́͘͜.̸̛͍͖̻̰̮̳̺̻̤̲͔̾̉̾̃̏̀̅̎̍̔̎͐ ̵̠̣̑̏̄̓̋̐͝Ó̶̙̱̬̤̹̀͒̿͐́́̾̌͝͝h̵̜̣̖̜͇̻͈̥̦̋͗͗̇͆̒̔̔͛̒̈͌͌̅̄ͅͅ ̵̨̧̧̳̫̣̲̪̱͕̠̥̘͘ẃ̴̢̝̲̪͙̯̳͈͚̖̺̩́͒̇̎͆̄̊̎̔̃̅̚ͅą̷̨̳͍̟͎͗͑̔̎́͑i̴̛̫̱̲̯͂̒͂͂͊̇̍̓̊ṫ̵̢̨̖͖̗̠̪̈̏̈́̐̕̕͜͝͝!̵̛͇̩̯̈̅͊̂͛͋͂͒͝͝ ̶̫̙̮̱̟̝͓̝̤̪̝͉͂̈́̄̓̈́͑͒̾̀͆̈̕İ̸̺̆ ̴̛͓̜̯̻̤̜̲̖͒̀͌͌́̈́͂̈́̊̄̀͝͝f̸̢͕̘̼͖͊̌̉̏͐͐̀̔̃̚ͅǫ̶̧̡̨͔͍̲̰͉̙̞̹̒ͅr̴͖̰̘͝ͅǵ̸̦͔̬͗̅͠o̸̢̡̖͔͌t̵̢̧͎͚͚̝̹̝̳͚̜̾ͅ.̴͎̬̖̤̮̝̙͎̝͔̺̥̘̮̄͛͊̀͋͂̆̿̈́͘ ̸̡̡͙͚̲̹̰͓͙̞̺̬͕̏̓̆́͂͂̇͑̆̂̕̚̕͜͠ͅY̵̢̡͚̖͎͎̹͙̞͈̹͙̰͋͑͒̈̀̎͂̕o̴̜̰̟̩̝͖̙̰͈̰̜̙͐̀͂́̓̎̽̃̊̃̄̀̓ů̷̧̢̡̖͙̩̮̠̭͔̼̣̰͈̣̍̂̉̊ ̸̢̨̺̲͖͈̭͓̗͇̠̜̉̀̀̆̏͐́̑̓̊͌̃̒̕͝ͅd̶̡̛̘̘̟̗̩̔̿̂͗̈́̂̕o̴̤̳̦̺̻̦͉̹̭͛͑̚͜͜͜n̸̢̨̛͕̟̟̪̳̟̗̟̒̈͋̉̔̇͆̉͗͜͜'̶̧̢̝̗͚͈̖̮̣̪̫͎̞̞̫̽̔͑̇t̶͇̺̰͕͊̄͊͆̑̐̊̏̓̕̚͝ ̶̺̹̻̬̭̠̭̲̯̅̀̔̌̏̿̓̆̆̽̽̕͜h̵͓̮͈͎͂͂̾͂̍͋̓́̎̈́̔͘͘͝ą̸̢̳̙̺͕̩̪͎̰̮͚̋̀̈͝v̸̘̊̈́͝ȩ̴̟̟͈͔̣̳̰̈́̉́͐̍̆̄̏̋̏̀̀̚̕̕ ̷̛̖͔̳̭̰̼̋̑̓̃̍͌̑͐͆͘̕̚͝d̵͙͈̟̣͖͈͐͛̀͘̚i̵̪͌̊͑͒̄͊̄̚̚͘ģ̶͓̊̎̈́̋͘͘ṅ̵̡̖͈̣͎̗̣̾̚i̴̢͓͕̣͗̑̂̌́͠t̴̢͉̯̞͈͇̘̝̘̃̐͛͗͆̽̂̒̊̍̇̄̚ͅỹ̸̘̤̬̪̑͑͒̂̎̿͗̚̚!̶̡͎̼̙͍̳͖̙̬͎̳̪̈́͗͐̋̍̾͜͜͝'̵̨̧̧̛̛̱͎̤̥͛͌̃̉͑̚The voice whispered again._

 _'Hê'§ rïgh†, ¥ðµ kñðw. §ð wêåk. ¥ðµ ¢ðµlÐñ'† §åvê ¥ðµr £rïêñÐ§. ¥ðµ årê å £åïlµrê. ñðßðÐ¥ lðvê§ ¥ðµ. ¥ðµ wïll ñêvêr ßê lðvêÐ. Ä£†êr åll, whð ¢ðµlÐ lðvê å mðñ§†êr lïkê ¥ðµ?' The other one whispered._

 _'ΛGЯΣΣD. ƬΉΣY Λᄂᄂ_ _DIΣD BΣᄃ_ _ΛЦƧΣ ӨF YӨЦ. YӨЦ ЩΣЯΣ ƬӨӨ ЩΣΛK ƬӨ ƧΛVΣ ƬΉΣM. IƬ ƧΉӨЦᄂ_ _D'VΣ BΣΣП YӨЦ. YӨЦ'ЯΣ Λ MЦЯDΣЯΣЯ. Λ MЦЯDΣЯΣЯ. Λ MЦЯDΣЯΣЯ. Λ MЦЯDΣЯΣЯ.' Another one voiced there opinion._

 _ςคภ_ _'Շ ץ๏ย_ _єש_ _єг ๔๏ คภץ_ _Շђเภﻮ_ _гเﻮ_ _ђՇ, ק_ _єгร_ _єยร_ _? เ รยקק๏ร_ _є ภ๏_ _Շ. ץ๏ย ค_ _гє ђєгє ค_ _ŦՇєг ค_ _ɭɭ, ๒_ _єเภﻮ_ _Շ๏_ _гՇย_ _гє๔ ๒ץ ץ๏ย_ _г รยקק๏ร_ _є๔_ _Ŧгเ_ _єภ๔ร_ _. ץ๏ย ร_ _ђ๏ย_ _ɭ๔ ןยร_ _Շ ﻮเש_ _є ยק_ _. ภ๏๒๏๔ץ ฬคภ_ _Շร ץ๏ย_ _. кเ_ _ɭɭ ץ๏ย_ _гร_ _єɭŦ ค_ _ɭгєค๔ץ_ _, คภ๔ ן๏เภ ץ๏ย_ _г Ŧгเ_ _єภ๔ร เภ_ _єɭץรเย๓_ _, єש_ _єภ_ _Շђ๏ยﻮ_ _ђ ץ๏ย ๔๏ภ_ _'Շ ๔_ _єร_ _єгש_ _є เ_ _Շ. ץ๏ย ๒_ _єɭ๏ภﻮ เภ_ _Շค_ _гՇค_ _гยร_ _.' Another one joined the "Beat up on Percy squad"._

 _'ωну ∂σ уσυ нανє тнє ƒяιєη∂ѕ уσυ нανє ησω, αηуωαуѕ? уσυ'ℓℓ נ_ _υѕт нυят тнєм, тσσ. тнєу ѕнσυℓ∂η'т вσтнєя ωιтн уσυ. уσυ'ℓℓ נ_ _υѕт gєт тнєм кιℓℓє∂, נ_ _υѕт ℓιкє ℓυкє... вιαη¢α... мιѕѕ ηιgнтѕнα∂є... єтнαη... ℓєє... ¢αѕтσя... ѕєℓιηα... вє¢кєη∂σяƒ... мι¢нαєℓ... уσυ кιℓℓє∂ тнєм. αℓℓ σƒ тнєм. уσυ ƒαιℓυяє. уσυ'яє ησ нєяσ.' Correction. "Beat up on Percy_ _ **parade**_ _"._

 _'̶̗̰͉̣̻̰̟̼̐̂̂̌͛̍̐̀̆̚͘͜͝͠P̶̡̡͕̗̳̝͉̼̭̭̻̝̆̈́͂̓͗̂́̍͌̈ã̴̢̬̺̭̗̱̜͓͓̪̖́͜ͅͅt̶̞͔͑̌͑̀̇͂̌̐̆̉h̶̛͉͋̇̄̿͐̈̃̑̊͠͠ė̷̯̼̮͖͇͔͉̱̘͕͇̩̮̀̈́̏͑͋͐̒́͠͠͝t̴̢̡̰̙͚̱̤͍͙̥͎̋͋̏͋̿́̈͐̾̓̕í̸͎̙̹̟̊̒̎̃͊̿c̸̢̨͔̣͓̰̗̻͉̣͖̈̎̓̒̆̎͛͆͛͘.̶̙͇̩̒͛͂͗̍̄̈́̈́͘̚'̸̡̼̦̥͎͖̤͍̟͖̃̅͆̊̈́̈́̀́͒͝_

 _'Mðñ§†êr.'_

 _'MЦЯDΣЯΣЯ.'_

 _'кเ_ _ɭɭ ץ๏ย_ _гร_ _єɭŦ.'_

 _'ƒαιℓυяє.'_

 _I hadn't noticed before, but he had switched arms, apparently. Now he was carving something into my left arm. To think I was so numb I hadn't noticed that... I couldn't feel the pain._

 _ **I've become so numb, I can't feel you there...**_

 _My eyes were drooping. It would be so much easier to just go to sleep and never wake up. Never open my cursed eyes again._

 _ **Become so tired, so much more aware...**_

 _I could feel water being thrown onto me, bringing me back into the light. I scowled._

 _Fuck you, Apollo._

 _I was losing myself. I couldn't keep up the mask anymore. I was done. With it all. With life._

 _Fuck. It. All._

 _'_ _ **Cause everything that you thought I would be, has fallen apart right in front of you**_

 _Suddenly, I felt myself drop. I was on the ground. Victor's goons were there, but nobody else. Victor pressed his mouth to my ear and whispered. "Hope you enjoyed this. I'll be looking forward to our next playtime, Perseus."_

 _Cackling, he and his goons sprinted away from me, afraid of what I would do to them._

 _'Cowards.' I thought._

' _¥ðµ'rê jµ§† å§ ßåÐ, ï£ ñð† wðr§ê.' One of the voices muttered._

 _I tried to get to my feet, only for the ground to have a reunion with my face._

 _Fuck you, ground._

 _Strangely, I couldn't feel anything. Pain, hurt, sadness... I felt nothing._

 _I was just numb._

 _ **I've become so numb...**_

 _I poked my skin. I felt nothing._

 _ **I can't feel you there.**_

 _I felt somewhat sick in my mind. I knew what the voices were saying was true. I_ _ **was**_ _just as bad as Victor and his cronies. And I hated it. I didn't want to be like him. I wanted to be like me..._

 _ **All I want to do, is be more like me, and be less like you...**_

 _'But who are you? The Percy they know? That was a mask. So who are you, if not a murderer, a monster?' I questioned myself._

 _I crawled through the foliage, not trusting my legs. I could see a creek through my blurry vision._

 _I crawled faster. I was at the creek now. I looked at my reflection, and was relatively horrified by what I saw. My shirt was torn to shreds, and in big Ancient Greek letters across my chest was the word MURDERER. I looked at my arms. On the right one, in Ancient Greek, was the word MONSTER. On the left one, in Ancient Greek, was the word FAILURE._

 _I flung myself into the creek. Nothing happened. The marks were still there._

 _'ςคยร_ _є Շђєץ_ _'гє Շгย_ _є. เ_ _Շ'ร ค รเﻮภ_ _.' One of the voices exclaimed, gleefully._

 _I groaned, dreading returning to camp. But I had to. Unless...? Okay. I would Iris Message my mother and ask her if I could come home. Nothing could go wrong, right?_ _Right_ _?_

 _I used my powers to create a suitable enough mist. Then I tossed a drachma into the mist and croaked hoarsely "O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show me Sally Jackson."_

 _The mist pulled up an image of my mom and Paul with Estelle, laughing happily, not a care in the world._

 _Mom noticed me. "O-Oh! P-Percy!" She stammered nervously. I was confused. Why would she feel nervous. Unless..._

 _OH_ _ **FUCK**_ _._

 _"Mom," I greeted, "Is-is something wrong? Everything okay?" "No! No, Percy... it's just... could you not contact us anymore?"_

 _ **You ain't no son of mine for what you've done...**_

 _WELP I'M_ _ **FUCKED**_ _._

 _"Oh," I said, in a flat monotone, "Okay. It's nice to know you don't want me either."_

 _"What? Percy- Oh my gods! What happened to you?" She asked worriedly, finally seeing the damage that had been done to me._

 _ **I should've been a better son...**_

 _"Nothing of your concern. Goodbye,_ _ **mother**_ _." I replied coldly. Before she could ask more, I angrily sliced through the mist with Riptide._

 _'So much for family.' I thought bitterly._

 _ **And when you go, don't return to me, my love...**_

 _-LINE BREAK BITCH-_ _ **(AN: THIS IS A RAPE SCENE, YA MIGHT NOT WANNA READ-)**_

 _Chiron had left on a business trip to Camp Jupiter to inspect things there._

 _There was now no authority what so ever in Camp Half-Blood._

 _Other than Victor._

 _Fuck me._

 _Victor was slamming me up against the wall, in the Big House._

 _It was just me and him. I was too weak to fight back though, because of one of our earlier torture sessions which involved flamethrowers, and I quote: "Let's see how much fire it takes to make the fishy burn!"_

 _Fucking sadist._

 _He pinned my arms against the wall, and brought out some Celestial Bronze cuffs. My eyes widened. 'NO, NOP, NUH UH, FUCK THIS SHIT I'M OUT, BYE FELICIA..'_

 _He cuffed me to the bars above my head. We were in a training room, with workout equipment and stuff. I guessed Mr. D didn't use it much, though..._

 _(INSERT RAPE SCENE BECAUSE MY MOM MADE ME TAKE THIS DOWN)_

 _I had apparently zoned out for a long time, because the sun was rising outside. No matter what was going on, what war we were fighting, what tragedy we had to deal with at camp, where we were, the sun still rose. I kinda admired the sun for that._

 _Or I just hated the idea of losing all light in the world. Whichever floats your boat, I suppose..._

(INSERT DIRTY SCENE BECAUSE MY MOM MADE ME TAKE THIS DOWN)

 _Then he dressed himself and left, leaving me chained to the wall, naked._

 _I couldn't even really feel anything, other than disgust at myself. I was too weak. I could feel pain, but I didn't pay attention to it. Groaning, I let myself go limp in my chains. It was going to be a long year._

 _ **(AN: Did I do that right? I'm still a virgin myself, and still in school... so yeah. Let me know if I got all the facts straight. I'm bad at this... I couldn't really bring myself to go all that graphic anyways.)**_

 _-LINE BREAK-_ _ **(AN: WARNING: TRIGGERING SCENE)**_

 _I walked along the beach while the sun was setting, trying to calm myself down. The sunset was beautiful, especially with the water going with it._

 _I was considering going into the water, when I heard- cheering?_

 _'? ﾝﾓﾱ_ _? ﾝﾓﾬ_ _? ? ﾝﾓﾽ_ _? ﾝﾓﾾ_ _?! ? ? ﾝﾓﾪ_ _? ﾝﾓﾷ_ _? ? ﾝﾓﾮ_ _? ? ﾝﾓﾱ_ _? ﾝﾓﾽ_ _? ﾝﾓﾽ_ _? ﾝﾓﾼ_ _!' My subconscious yelled at me._

 _'And what happened last time I listened to you?' I shot back. Silence. My subconscious- or at least that's what I've taken to calling it- saw everything that happened. He was me. Of course, he'd blamed himself for that. I kinda blamed myself for listening to him._

 _But, unfortunately, my curiosity was getting the better of me, so I decided to go check it out. It was coming from the... campfire? What was so good at the campfire for the cheering to be_ _ **that**_ _loud?_

 _I walked to the campfire, and saw that the flames were ridiculously high, and a bright purple color which signified high spirits_ _ **(AN: Did I get that right? Purple means high spirits right?)**_ _._

 _I walked in, and what I saw broke the little fragment of my heart left. Annabeth was there, making out with Victor. It was getting heated, Victor was pushing himself on top of her. She giggled, which was very un-Annabeth like._

 _Everyone was cheering them on, except a small group of people. Clarisse was straining to murder them, but Chris was holding her back, despite the murderous expression on his face. Travis and Connor were being held back by Katie and her plants. Katie looked like she wanted to turn him into a flower and stomp on him. Will Solace looked disturbed by the way Annabeth was acting, and was remaining silent._

 _I was lost. I was so fucking lost. I could only watch in horror. Athena hadn't approved of my relationship. I hoped she was fucking happy. And for the first time in my life, I could understand what Luke had felt. How he had wanted to tear Olympus down, "brick by brick". A part of me wished I had joined him. Then that part got beat up by the rest of me. 'These people don't deserve to suffer because of me,' I argued, 'they've suffered enough.'_

 _ **Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface...**_

 _I wished I had taken Medusa's offer. Turned myself to stone. She was right. Being a pawn of the Olympians was painful. I was so tired. So tired of it all..._

 _ **I'm tired of being what you want me to be...**_

 _ **Become so tired...**_

 _I. Want. To. Die._

 _They had noticed me. The crowd had stopped cheering, and begun jeering at me. Victor spoke up. "She likes me better. Of course she does. I'm so much more better than you. I never murdered those people. I'm the_ _real_ _hero."_

 _Annabeth smiled at me. It wasn't the loving smile she used to give me. No, it was an evil smile, one that said "I'm done with you now. What are you still doing here?"._

 _"Why are you still here, Percy? Nobody wants you. Not. One. Single. Person. Victor is so much better than you, Percy. He gives me gifts. He understands my love of architecture, whereas your eyes just glaze over and you pretend to listen. He's smarter than you. He helps me with strategies. He has friends. He's better in battle than you. He fought against_ _me_ _, and held his own. He can actually shoot a bow. And more importantly,_ _he_ _never failed and killed all those people._ _You_ _did. So much for 'Hero of Olympus', huh? You're pathetic." Annabeth smiled at Victor lovingly. He smiled right back at her._

 _I couldn't feel anything. No pain. No heartbreak. No sadness. No betrayal. I couldn't feel anything other than_ _her_ _._

 _She smiled. "I_ _ **never**_ _loved you, Seaweed Brain." Then she turned to Victor and kissed him._

 _I was numb. Nothing... nothing... nothing... I felt nothing. I didn't feel myself turning around and running away. I didn't feel Connor and the rest of the people who stood by me calling my name. I didn't feel the storm I had created, throwing back Victor and his goons who had tried to rush me. I didn't feel anything._

 _ **I've become so numb, I can't feel you there...**_

 _I ran into Cabin 3. I ripped my stuff apart, desperately searching for it. Where is it... Where is it... Where is it... Ah! There it is..._

 _I grabbed my box of razors and ran into the woods. I ran, and ran, until I couldn't run anymore. I didn't pay attention to anything other than my running. I must've tripped 5000+ times. I finally stopped running. I took in my surroundings._

 _I was in an unfamiliar clearing in a different forest. It was getting lighter, meaning the sun was coming up soon. I was all bloodied up, now doubt from getting caught on vines, thorns, roots and others obstacles on the way here. I could here water rushing near by. A river._

 _I opened up my box of razors. I was tired of feeling nothing._

 _ **You're sick of feeling numb...**_

 _'Go ahead. Do it. I'm sick of it, too.' My subconscious sighed._

 _ **You're not, the only one...**_

 _I sliced the razor up and down my right arm, reveling in the feeling of something, even if it was pain._

 _ **'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all...**_

 _I licked the blood off my arm. It was so beautiful, blood. It was really the only thing I could see now. Just the red, metallic liquid that flows in my veins, pouring out of me like water out of a faucet. No one loved me. No one cared. No love. No love..._

 _ **Pain, without love...**_

 _I couldn't get enough. I sliced my stomach, until it was shredded into ribbons. More pain..._

 _ **Pain, can't get enough...**_

 _All I could think about was all I had done for them. For_ _her_ _. It still wasn't enough, though. I had went to hell and back for them. I had held up the sky for them. I had given my life, given everything I had for them. But it wasn't enough..._

 _ **It doesn't even matter how hard you try...**_

 _I moved to slicing my legs. Red was everywhere, now. The grass was red... The trees were red... The sky was red... Red... red... red... RED... I had tried to keep it together... But it fell apart anyway._

 _ **And even though I tried, it all fell apart...**_

 _Nobody knew what pain I was in... not a single gods damn one of them..._

 _ **I kept everything inside...**_

 _Blood. Blood and red where everywhere. There was not a single thing I could see that wasn't red... 'It'd be better if it was blue...' I thought. My vision was beginning to go black. Black spots were everywhere._

 _ **When the lights go out, you will understand...**_

 _My life was flashing before my eyes. People, places, loved ones... They all abandoned me. I did everything for them. Father was right. A heroes fate really is nothing but tragic._

 _ **I tried so hard, and got so far...**_

 _And as my vision was going black, ready to accept the cold embrace of Death, I could only think one thing:_

 _ **Because in the end, it doesn't even matter.**_

 **HEEEEEEEEYYYYY MY PEOPLE! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!**

 **Alright, the bold lines are music, just to be clear. The music I got the lines from are: Numb, by Linkin Park. Mama, by My Chemical Romance. Pain, Three Days Grace. And In The End, by Linkin Park. You should check the songs out if you haven't heard them, they're really good.**

 **Alright, this was 3000+ words of pure hate I brewed for Victor, y'all better appreciate it. And yeah, I don't know if I did that rape scene right, I probably didn't... whatever. Just know he got raped.**

 **DO YOU HATE VICTOR ENOUGH YET!?**

 **Alright, I'm not gonna post the ship options anymore, because I've decided I'mma do a Harem. Is that what it's called? Multiple people loving the same person...**

 **Also, I'mma post the disclaimer in the description now. I'm tired of writing it.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A LOVELY DAY BURNING IN HELL~**

 _"I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed, get along with the voices inside my head."_

 _~Eminem_


	6. A New Hope: Chapter 6

_****? PoV****_

Me and the squad were on Earth for a few weeks. Or as I liked to call it, "grounded". We had crashed our airship and it was gonna take a while for El Diablo to fix it. We were dangerously close to Olympus. I doubted they were ever gonna find out about us, but with the spell glitching out lately, you can't be too careful.

The rest of the team wanted me to scout, seeing as how I was one of the best scouters and I hadn't scouted in a while. I really hoped they weren't in another war, because seriously, _two_ was _enough_ for these poor paw- demigods.

Sharktooth's little brother, Percy, led the last two of them. It made life _hell_ on us. "You know Percy Jackson? Yeah? Well, he's _my_ little brother."

It got pretty annoying after a few hundred years.

Ok, so, I should probably back up and explain this bullshit. Ya see, way back when Ancient Greece was still kicking with the pagan gods, Zeus had a horrible idea. ****(AN: What else is new?)****

Okay, so, he wanted a back up plan if the gods got in trouble. He thought about what he and the rest of the gods used when they were in trouble. That's right. Demigods.

So, he came up with the idea with selecting a select few demigods when they were born to make the rest of the world to forget about them. He wanted to split up families, took children away from their mothers and fathers and sisters and brothers. It was messed up. But, he had a problem. He knew most of the Council wouldn't go for this idea, having the Ancient Laws was enough.

But he proposed it to the Council anyway. Hermes, Apollo, Poseidon, and Aphrodite absolutely detested the idea. Demeter, Hephaestus, and Artemis voted against it. Dionysus and Ares abstained because they had internal conflicts. Ares, he didn't want his children to go through the kind of thing Zeus had in mind for them, but he couldn't deny that having a backup in case things went wrong wasn't a good idea. Dionysus, he really just didn't know what to think of the whole thing, he was new at the "being an Olympian" thing. Zeus, Hera, and Athena were the only ones that went for it. Zeus because it was his idea. Hera because she wanted all Zeus spawn gone, and this would give her a chance to get rid of some of them without invoking her husband's wrath. Athena because she saw the advantage it would bring and she's a heartless bitch.

Zeus was furious. He was the _king_! ****(AN: Of drama...)**** He was absolutely _pissed_ that they refused the idea. But maybe he could do it anyway...? He went to Hecate and demanded a spell for erasing people from other's memories. She asked why. He said it was on a "Need to Know" basis and she didn't need to know. She told him she couldn't perform the spell if she didn't know what to target. He reluctantly told her the plan. She refused almost immediately. But Zeus threatened her with the same fate as Calypso... or worse. She was technically a Titan, after all. He could arrange for her to be imprisoned... or worse. She could avoid all that, all she had to do was cast the spell.

You see, none of the other Minor Gods/Goddesses even knew about the whole discussion of the matter, so it was doubtful anyone would help Hecate out of her predicament.

Hecate agreed to cast the spell.

Apollo, Poseidon, and Hermes somehow got wind of what was going on. They managed to convince Hera and Athena to help them by saying Zeus was a bad ruler. It didn't take much convincing, because Zeus **_**was**_** a bad ruler.

As we all know, Poseidon, Apollo, Hera, and Athena managed to trap Zeus in a net. A nymph, however, freed him. Poseidon and Apollo were turned mortal. Hera was hung over the eternal abyss of Chaos. Athena managed to convince Zeus she was biding her time to free him, which was a load of Minotaur shit. ****(AN: this is how Uncle Rick told the story so chill if you heard it a different way fam. Uh... minus the "Hermes getting involved" part. That one is me.)****

And Hermes? He's the god of _thieves_. He's too stealthy to be caught.

Zeus carried out his plan, and sooner or later, dozens of demigods were forgotten. Mothers and fathers forgot their demigod sons and daughters. The world forgot of the children's existence. They never existed to them.

The spell was cast to choose random demigods each generation. Unfortunately, the spell went wrong. The Fates willed the spell to effect the Olympians as well. The Olympians and all the other gods forgot all about their demigodly children.

But then again, what else is new?

"So if the gods forgot about the demigods, what happened to them?" You may be asking.

The enemy of the universe(s). Darkness.

Okay, let me make something clear. You can't defeat darkness with a flashlight.

I tried.

See, there are different planets, different galaxies, different dimensions, and different universes too.

And you silly Earthlings thought you were all alone in the universe. Ha.

Actually, you guys are aliens, too. See, eons ago, there was five all-powerful beings ****(AN: btw this is all made up af, this isn't based off of any religion, it's just me and my imaginative insanity.)****. First was the Grandmother, also known as the Tree of Creation. She gave life, thought, hope, bravery to everything. She also gave destruction, famine, and faithlessness, cowardliness to everything. She is the very personification of balance.

The Tree of Creation gave birth to 4 beings. Light, Darkness, Bravery, and Destruction. Light and Darkness balanced each other out. Bravery and Destruction balanced each other out. ****(AN: Now hold on... you may be thinking "How can bravery cancel out destructive nature?". Bravery is the courage to keep going, to hold faith in everything, to seek to build things no matter how bad things may be. Destruction is destroying everything, not having the courage to build up, so you have nothing but the cowardliness to break down. Boom, philosophy.)****

The 4 beings ruled over a council on the planet Το κέντρο όλων. ****(AN: "the center of all" in Greek. Boom, knowledge. Jk I used Google Translator...)**** They were just rulers and righteous rulers at first. But Darkness and Destruction became jealous of their brother and sister. ****(AN: Darkness is female, Destruction is male. Light is female, Bravery is male.)****

Everyone tended to not like them, because they were the cold hard truths. They were everything dark and wrong. But they balanced things out. They were also justice in some extreme cases. But they went overboard without Light and Bravery. They personified evil, darkness. People preferred Light and Bravery because they were justice, but they were merciful. They were kind, and personified light and good. Darkness and Destruction let the envy, jealousy, call of power. ****(AN: This seems kinda like the plot line of the first episodes of "My Little Pony". XD)****

So Darkness and Destruction waged war on their brother and sister. Families turned on one another. Planets were destroyed. Billions died. It was the forces of Darkness and Death versus the forces of Light and Life. Two opposing forces clashed. It was a war to make every fight, battle you can come up with seem like a fight between two toddlers in preschool. No one survived. Everyone on the battle field died when the battle was just beginning. They fought for hundreds of years, by then almost everything was gone, the balance of the universe almost gone.

The Tree of Creation intervened. She gave her children Light and Bravery a spell. A spell to put her other children into a deep, deep slumber.

Darkness and Destruction got word of it, and combined forces, and merged forms into a shapeless force of pitch black, cold-hearted, nothingness, ready to consume and destroy everything it touches with it's endless void of nothingness, tendrils of pure hate.

It was scary as total _fuck_. Ever get the feeling that your being watched when it's dark? Like a unknown being is watching you? ****(AN: Call me crazy but this is what I feel...)****

Yeah. You've had the honor of being stalked by Darkness. Not the actual "leader" Darkness. Just a minion. See, we call all of Darkness's minions Darkness. There isn't even really a leader. Just a concentration of power that stands out from the rest that's the cause of the whole she-bang that the rest follow. Okay, so that is kinda like a leader... what I'm saying is the Darkness minions do what they want, when they want. They rarely get orders, partly because Darkness is too weak to give them to them.

Anyway, Light and Bravery, with _great_ difficulty, managed to put Darkness into a deep, deep slumber. But injured, weak, and tired, they fell into a deep slumber themselves. Because one cannot exist without the other. Light cannot exist without Darkness. ****(AN: XD Now this sound like "Legend of Korra".)**** Before they did however, they contacted the extreme few who survived and told to travel to the Milky Way galaxy, to the universe that their old friend Chaos ruled over.

The people, distraught and mourning for their losses, didn't even bother to argue against their rulers, they had no idea what was going on or why they were going, but they were in shock over all that had happened. So can you really blame them for getting on that ship?

The people got on the ship and began their journey to the Milky Way galaxy. When they finally got there, after being almost killed painfully in many, many ways, Chaos met them at the borders of her territory. Chaos asked what happened, and the leader they elected explained everything.

Chaos wound up giving them sanctuary on Earth, saying that they would need to forget about the advancements they made on Το κέντρο όλων. So, after Prometheus gave fire to the humans, they were sent down to Earth. They showed the humans how to use it, and they wound up living on Earth many more centuries. They never told their offspring about the other planets of out-side worlds because they feared for their safety of their children if they knew the truth.

So, Darkness's minions scattered all across the universe(s). Then, when they found out the Olympians got rid of some perfectly good pawns, they decided to to take them for themselves.

So, every generation the spell worked it's magic, they swooped in and stole the demigods. They took them away from Earth, took them to a dark planet with no light, no laughter... it was _horrible_. They abused the demigods. Used their worst fears against them. They were never allowed to leave their cages. They never saw the sun, or any type of light. They were never allowed to have fun, to laugh. They raped and beat the demigods. They broke them in every way possible. ****(AN: I'll go into details later... or I might make a prequel filled with all the Forgotten Demigods' backstories. Whaddya think?)****

Never ever, _ever_ again. I should know. I _am_ a Forgotten Demigod.

So, when we were finally allowed out of our cages to train for them to do jobs, we led an Uprising. Well, Sharktooth led the Uprising... but still! It did take a few thousand years to get to that point though... Anyway, we got out. Everybody scattered into different parts of the universe ****(AN: Imma just put "universe" 'cause "Universes" is a mouthful**** ). A few of us stayed together, and voila, that's our little band of misfits. ****(AN: Details later...)****

We travel the universe, help those in need, explore the unknown, uncover the covered, blah blah blah. With different timezones, we were also literally over thousands of years old. We also somehow managed to gain partial immortality, so yeah... we were forced to endure the horrors of life forever. So we _also_ got to hear Sharktooth brag about Percy for hundreds of years.

And now our airship was crashed on _Earth_ of all places.

Fuck life.

I cursed as I tripped over a yet another tree root, causing my flying combat boots to flutter. Oh, and guess what? We crashed on Long Island. _Long fucking Island_. Thankfully, it was the other side so we didn't have to deal with curious campers, but still. It's almost like there's a crazy author trying to get us killed! ****(AN: MWUAhAHAh)****

Uggggh. If we had to crash on Earth, why couldn't we crash into the Bahamas? ****(AN: Because I said so.)****

Whatever. I was going to make the most of our little vacation to hell.

 _Splat!_ Or I was going to fall on my face.

I sighed. I hated being here. It messed with my groove. I was normally much too nimble and fast to fall on my face, but being on Earth messed up my reflexes, powers- hell, I might even get physically sick.

I got up and brushed myself off. "Well... at least you got up okay, right?" Wrong. As soon as I got up, my head hit a tree branch.

Rubbing my head cursing, I turned to look at the tree branch, but my foot caught on a rock and I flailed sideways falling on my side.

 _The universe is against me._ I thought, mentally groaning.

I got up, agitated. My boots fluttered again, probably sensing my emotions. I looked around.

Then suddenly I heard a crashing sound like someone -or something- was running through the woods. I whipped towards the noise and raced after it. I smelled- salt? An aura of sea salt... like the ocean... but who would have an aura like that other than Sharktooth? And Sharktooth had a more feral aura... like a wolf... well, he _was_ a werewolf. Then it hit me. Sharktooth had a little brother. We were in New York, where he lived. But what would Sharktooth's little brother be doing here, on the other side of Long Island? And why was he running? Was there a monster chasing him? I didn't _sense_ a monster chasing him... then I froze, I stopped so fast I lost my balance and almost fell on my face again. ****(AN: Just so you know, italics are thoughts.)****

 _He was alone? What? Why?_

There was no other aura except his... except his aura was... _depressed_?

 _What the hell happened to him?_

I raced after him, pressing the button on my hat that made me blend in to my surroundings. It was pretty much an invisibility hat, except my hat could do other stuff, too. I ran after him, and caught up easily. I was always good at racing and stealth, probably due to my heritage as a son of Hermes.

I stopped in the clearing that I felt his presence in and actually did fall on my face.

So I needed to work on my landings. So what? Also, I was _fucking surprised_ at what I saw there. I saw Perseus Jackson kneeling down, covered in scars, sobbing his heart out. My heart clenched painfully at the scene. He was holding a box of razors, muttering something. I strained my ears, though I usually had good hearing, what he was muttering was so inaudible I was pretty sure he was just mouthing it. But I finally made something out like "They don't want me anymore... I can't blame them... I'm pathetic... I'm a fucking failure... they never saw through my mask... it'll just be better if I kill myself...".

His torso was a fucking horror show. The word MURDERER in Ancient Greek was visible upon his chest. He was all bloodied up, from tripping and falling on the way here, or from his box of razors, I couldn't tell. I felt bile rising up in my throat. What in the actual fuck? Hadn't this kid been through _enough_? I mentally cursed the Fates. Of course this kid would suffer through depression and no one would know about it. But what's all this about not being loved...? I came to a conclusion that made me want to run around in circles and then sprint headfirst off a cliff. Th-those scars hadn't come from the campers, right?

Right?

 _Right?_

I watched, petrified in my horror as he ran razors across his flesh, his blood going everywhere. I wanted to move, to _stop this fucking madness_ , but I couldn't move. I was frozen in horror, watching this horrible reality that my fucking _Oracle_ friend Sunny wouldn't have been able to predict.

I forced my bile down. I had to help this kid. I couldn't help but mentally curse the Fates again. A loud _flump!_ sound snapped me out of my daze. Lying there without with his stomach shredded, his arms looking like they've been mauled by werewolves, and cold, dead, dull eyes, was Perseus Jackson.

I knew I had to take him back to the ship. I couldn't just leave him here to _die_. I delicately picked him up bridal style, his chest heaving.

Then I took off running like a pack off crazy rabid Hocowacas were after me. I activated my flying shoes, even activated my special super speed ability. The faster I got to the ship, the better. I was there in about 5 minutes, but that was way too long, because Percy was getting deathly pale. I was on the verge of completely freaking out. ****(AN: Huh-cuw-wac-cas. That's how you pronounce it.)****

I burst through the door and security system Valdez had established. I raced to the lounge, and literally kicked the door in. Everyone abruptly stopped what they were doing. Valdez sighed and turned to me, sighing. "Agma, it's hard enough with the engines to fix, I'd appreciate if you didn't-". Then he saw what was in my arms, and his jaw dropped.

I cleared my throat. "Uh, yeah. We have a bit of a problem."

 ** **I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! MY WIFI WENT COMPLETELY ON THE FRITZ, SO I COULDN'T UPDATE! AHHHH! SORRY! SORRY!****

 ** **So... yeah. Just so ya know, I have no idea what half this chapter is myself.****

 ** **I'm sorry this is such garbage. *slams face into table*****

 ** **Legit, I meant to update 2 weeks ago, but then this bullshit weather moved in and messed up my WIFI.****

 ** **Fuck you, bullshit weather.****

 ** **Just so you know, the Forgotten Demigods were mutated when they were being held by Darkness, so Sharktooth (his real name is Jamison Jackson) is a werewolf, Agma will discover the extent of his true power soon enough, and El Diablo (his real name is Diego Valdez) has like firebending x1000. Also, most Forgotten Demigods don't remember their real names, only very,**** ** _ **very**_** ** **few do. So... yeah...****

 ** **Sorry this is legit fucking trash *-*****

 _"No matter how dark the moment, love and hope are always possible." ~George Chakiris_


	7. We'll Stand Together: Chapter 7

**_\\\\\\\\\What's What Guide\\\\\\\\\_**

 ** _Italics=Thoughts/Flashbacks_**

 ** _Bold= Darkness/Enemies_**

 ** _Underline= Voices over communication devices_**

 ** _Weird Text= Voices/Alter egos_**

 ** _Weird Text + Italics= Subconscious_**

 ** _Bold + Italics= Song Lyrics/Visions_**

 ** _Italics + Underline= Enchantments/Spells/Curses/Hexes/Etc._**

 ** _Bold + Underline= Prophecies_**

 ** _Bold + Parentheses ()= Author's Note/End Note_**

 ** _Bold + Italics + Underline= Chart/Setting/Point of view_**

 **(AN: IT'S GOIN' DOWN FO REAL NOW)**

 ** _In the Airship_**

 ** _Agma's PoV_**

Everyone was stunned. Shocked silence settled over everybody, and believe me, when it comes to me and my friends we are _hardly ever_ silent. Even when we're dead inside.

Then Sharktooth exploded. I would not have been surprised if his head literally went off in a mini-explosion like those cartoon character's in those old cartoons. "What? What the hell is he doing here? What happened to him? What the _fuck_ is going on, Agma?" Sharktooth demanded.

"I don't know! All I know is he came crashing into the woods muttering something about no one wanting him anymore and not being loved and he got out this box of razors and-" I yelled.

"NO," Sharktooth yelled, "No, that can't be! He can't be-"

"BOTH OF YOU BITCHES SHUT THE FUCK UP, HE NEEDS MEDICAL HELP!" Phoenix screeched. That snapped everyone out of their shock, because dealing with a Sharktooth that had lost his little brother right in front of his eyes did not seem like an appealing prospect to everyone.

Especially me.

Phoenix snatched him out of my arms and ran to the infirmary, muttering something about blood loss. Sharktooth ran after him almost faster than me with my super speed, and that was saying something. He was worried, even if he'd never met Percy before, those who had full siblings had an extreme fondness for them, and would be very upset when they died.

And by upset, I mean they would throw a temper tantrum worthy of Hera.

ₒₕ, wₒw! Gₒₒd ⱼₒb, ₘₒᵣₒₙ. Yₒᵤ ₛₕₒᵤₗd'ᵥₑ bₑₑₙ qᵤᵢcₖₑᵣ gₑₜₜᵢₙg ₕₑᵣₑ, ₜₕₑₙ ₘₐybₑ ₕₑ wₒᵤₗdₙ'ₜ bₑ ₛₒ bₐd! ₚₒᵢₙₜₛ fₒᵣ ₜₕₑ ᵢdᵢₒₜ ₜₕₐₜ _fₐᵢₗₑd_! _ʏᴇᴀʜ? ᴡᴇʟʟ, ɴᴏʙᴏᴅʏ ᴀꜱᴋᴇᴅ ʏᴏᴜ._ Wₕy wₒₙ'ₜ yₒᵤ ₗₑₜ ₘₑ ₜₐₖₑ cₒₙₜᵣₒₗ fₒᵣ ₒₙcₑ? ᵢ wₐₙₙₐ ₛₐy 'ₕᵢ' ₜₒ ₜₕₑ ₙₑwbᵢₑ... _ʜᴀ ʜᴀ ʜᴀ, ᴀɢᴍᴀ ɴᴀᴇʙᴜ. ᴍᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ʙᴏᴛʜ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ʏᴏᴜ ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ɢᴇᴛ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ᴡʀᴇᴀᴋ ʜᴀᴠᴏᴄ._ ₐww, c'ₘₒₙ... yₒᵤ ₗᵢₖₑ wᵣₑₐₖᵢₙg ₕₐᵥₒc, ₜₒₒ! _ʏᴏᴜ ᴋɪʟʟ ɪɴɴᴏᴄᴇɴᴛ ᴘᴇᴏᴘʟᴇ. ɪ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴅᴏ, ɴᴏʀ ᴇɴᴊᴏʏ ᴛʜᴀᴛ. ᴋɪʟʟɪɴɢ ꜱᴇʟꜰɪꜱʜ ʙᴀꜱᴛᴀʀᴅꜱ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴅᴇꜱᴇʀᴠᴇ ᴛᴏ ʀᴏᴛ ɪɴ ʜᴇʟʟ? ꜱᴜʀᴇ! ʙᴜᴛ ɴᴏᴛ ɪɴɴᴏᴄᴇɴᴛꜱ._ ₕₒw ᵣᵢgₕₜₑₒᵤₛ ₒf yₒᵤ... ₐₙd bₒᵣᵢₙg. Wₕₐₜₑᵥₑᵣ. Wₐₖₑ ₘₑ ᵤₚ wₕₑₙ ₜₕₑ ₙₑwbᵢₑ'ₛ ₐwₐₖₑ. ᵢ wₐₙₙₐ ₖₙₒw ᵢf ᵢ'ₗₗ ₕₐᵥₑ ₐ ₙₑw 'fᵣᵢₑₙd'... _ꜰᴀᴛ ᴄʜᴀɴᴄᴇ. ɪ ʜɪɢʜʟʏ ᴅᴏᴜʙᴛ ʜᴇ'ꜱ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʙᴀᴅ._ Me and my alter ego, Agma Naebu argued.

All the others turned to me. "What the _hell_ , Agma?" Nevermore asked exasperated.

"What did you people _want_ me to do? Leave him there to die? Sharktooth would never forgive me, you know that much, Goth Girl!" I retorted.

"Don't call me Goth Girl!" She hissed.

"Well then, don't call me Sneakers!" I hissed back.

"Both of you, knock it off. Let's go and check on him." Sunny cut in. Me and Nevermore reluctantly agreed, and we all raced to the infirmary on the ship.

 ** _-Time Skip to the infirmary-_**

We all burst in to find Phoenix tending to Sharktooth's little brother, cleaning and disinfecting the wounds with _lots_ of cinnamon and clove, a special mix of medicine and herbs that Phoenix mixed but no one knows the recipe other than him 'cause he claims that we aren't medically skilled enough to get it right and apply it correctly. Now he was pouring salt water on the wounds, making them slowly disappear, to white scars. Phoenix frowned at that, and dumped some more salt water on the wounds, but they remained. Then there was nothing he could do, seeing as how his phoenix magic focused on wounds and darkness, there was nothing he could do... which was surprising, seeing as how he was one of the best healers in the universe.

Now that we had a look at Percy's body **(AN: Oh my gods this sounds so wrong but I don't know how to rephrase it...)** , we could see the scars all over him, white lines of utter sheer pure horror. The word 'MURDERER' was white standing out on his chest with several other scars littering his torso, blending with the now healing ribbon-like cuts on his stomach. On his right arm the word 'MONSTER' with several scratches and long thin cuts. I would've liked to think that it was battle scars -and wow, that is depressing and messed up- but I didn't think so, considering what I'd seen earlier. It was slowly healing the cuts he'd made, the wounds that were gushing out the red metallic liquid not even half an hour ago were now fading to white lines to blend into the other scars he has. The left arm is almost identical, except the word on that arm was 'FAILURE'. I realized that it was in Ancient Greek so either he pissed off a god/goddess really bad... or... Camp has gotten crueler than since we last checked on it.

He looked malnourished and weak, as if he hadn't been eating. He was also unnaturally skinny for someone like him, he should be _way_ more muscular but it looked like he hadn't been able to train in a while. And his legs -oh gods his _legs_ \- were covered in scratches, bruises and marks that looked like fingerprints. He had a slight tensing in his legs as if afraid- oh my Chaos. Had he been _raped_?

"Holy fookin' Chaos..." Jack trailed off in horror. Sharktooth and Phoenix snapped their heads over to us.

"Do you know _anything_ about his current state, Agma?" Phoenix asked, desperate for answers. I shook my head. I was just as desperate for answers as him.

"I told you. He just ran past me in that state and began... er... cutting himself. I have no idea what provoked him to do it."

"Damn. We need answers. Let's all stay here until he wakes up." Phoenix sighed.

"Er... all of us? Wouldn't we overwhelm him with all the info and all of us at the same time?" Dove inquired.

"Best to just get it over with, if you ask me, mates. Like a bandage!" Zack cut in. Everyone agreed it'd be best to just get it over with eventually.

We tried to stay still, because Phoenix said that loud noises would startle him if he woke, but you stuff a bunch of ADHD demigods that also were just plain fucking crazy, and just try to make them stay still for over 2 and a half minutes.

Yeah. Not so easy.

Mark and Jack began arguing over Chaos-knows-what, Maddie and Zack along with Valdez began playing a game of poker, Dove started trying to comfort Sharktooth, Sunny began helping Phoenix tend to Percy, Warlock and Witchdoctor exchanging magical battle strategies, Whiplash and Warfare began a conversation about which battle strategies were most effective, Ivy began playing with her plants, and me and Nevermore just stood awkwardly by the door.

I heard her clear her throat uncomfortably. Right... I was probably too close to her or something. I turned to leave, to give her some privacy and personal space, but I felt a hand snatch my wrist. "Where exactly do you think you're going?" I heard Nevermore ask.

"Uh... well, I figure that the way you cleared your throat you just wanted me to go away..." I replied confused and a little bit embarrassed.

"Millennia and you're still an idiot, Sneakers. I wanted to apologize." She said, rubbing the back of her neck.

I blinked. "Apologize? For what?"

"For snapping at you earlier. I just... I know what it's like to lose a full blooded sibling. I just don't want Sharktooth to go through that... especially after what happened with Finnick..." **(AN: I can cross fandoms whenever I want, thank you very much.)** She trailed off with pain in her eyes.

I nodded. "You don't have to apologize..." I began, but she cut me off.

"Yes, yes I do Agma. What I did was uncalled for. It wasn't your fault, whatever happened to Percy. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, especially when we all need to get along to find out what the hell happened to Percy. I'm sorry, Agma." I blinked again. She really was stubborn at times. I couldn't help but shake my head fondly at that. Of course she was. She had always been stubborn.

Suddenly, I was hit with a wave of nostalgia. For when we were small. When we hadn't started the Great Rebellion yet. It was strange I could be nostalgic for that, but Nevermore was my best friend then. She was shy and sweet, yet fierce at the same time. She was always seemingly afraid, like I'd leave her. It took me forever to convince her to come out of her shell. For her to joke around with me without flinching and looking away like she'd done something wrong. It took me until the Great Rebellion was over for her to be completely done with that.

And then her twin brother sacrificed himself to save her, he died right in front of her. I wasn't sure whether to thank or curse the fucking bastard. He did save her life, but he scarred her forever and now she's forever changed. She killed everyone and has the man who is her brother's murderer tortured in Hell. Yes, she wound up having her own Hell to rule.

After that, she was a lot quieter, she hardly ever smiled anymore without it being just a smirk. She laughed sometimes, but not as often as she once did. She was colder, meaner than she used to be. And she was a lot more sarcastic with all of us. She didn't play pranks with me anymore. She hardly laughed at any of my jokes anymore. She was just... different. I hadn't given up hope yet, though. I was convinced I could get my best friend back. What everyone else says be damned.

 ** _Flashback_** **(AN: Agma is about 7 in this flashback, Nevermore is about 6 and a half)**

 _I had volunteered to go find one of the people in our training session, a daughter of Hades named #1759. She hadn't shown up for whatever reason, and The Captain was_ _ **beyond**_ _pissed off._

 _I had been looking for her for a while now. The Captain's stupid military personnel made it clear that I needed to hurry up if I didn't want to get in trouble. We were supposed to be in a training session right now, and she was nowhere to be found. I had volunteered to go and look for her because even though I had just met her, I was worried. I can't explain why, but whenever I was around her, I just got this feeling in my chest._

 _It was weird. I didn't like the feeling, because it felt like nothing I had ever felt or experienced before. I had only felt happiness a scant few times, but I still felt it and I know what it's like. I had felt pain so much it kinda feels weird to not constantly be in pain. Same with fear. I had felt anger a few times and it didn't feel at all like this._

 _It was like a mixture of happiness and ... something else. It was different than anything else I had ever felt._

 _So what_ _ **was**_ _this feeling?_

 _And why did I only feel it around her_ _?_

 _I darted around a corner, running now. What if she needed help? What if I didn't get there in time? I rounded another corner in the dark halls, the only thing that I had ever known, crappy fluorescent lights flickering above. I began running faster, becoming panicked. Not only if I failed to find her would I get punished for failing my task, she would get in trouble too._

 _I rounded yet another corner and wasn't sure whether to cry out in panic or relief. Nevermore was lying there, bleeding curled up in a fetal position muttering cryptic words that I couldn't understand. I moved closer slowly, like I would a cornered animal so I didn't scare her. I got within a foot of her, and she bolt upright, afraid._

 _She focused those eyes of hers on me, and even red, dull and dead from all the years of torture, they were still beautiful. They were a very dark brown, but not so cold to where it was almost black. Somehow they managed to convey warmth and coldness at the same time. She had wavy dark brown -almost black- length hair, swishing in the breeze of the dank corridors. She had a lithe body, like a long distance runner. 'She'd probably be better at speed than strength,' I decided._

 _"U-um, I k-know I'm l-late to the training session, but... I c-can't really get up." She spoke up timidly. I inspected her wounds more closely and saw she was right. Both her legs were broken, twisted at odd angles, making it impossible for her to walk._

 _I leaned down and got close to her to try to heal her wounds, and she flinched away from me violently, like she was afraid I'd hurt her. I felt a pang in my chest. I would_ _ **never**_ _do that, especially not to someone I felt so... weird about. "Hey," I said softly, "I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm #4158. I'm here to help you." She looked up at me. "#1759."_

 _I gestured to her legs. "What happened?" "Group of soldiers in training ganged up on me. I couldn't really do anything." She muttered her eyes on the ground in front of her, still not looking at me. I sighed. Damn mini military personnel people. Bunch of assholes._

 _I pondered what to do with her. I couldn't very well leave her here, nothing good could happen to her here. She was already going to get in trouble, regardless of what happened, but if I didn't bring her in, both her and I would get in some serious shit. "What's your ability?" I asked her. "Witchcraft." She replied shakily. "Isn't there a spell or something you could cast to get you there?" I asked again. "B-believe me, I tried. T-too weak to cast anything." She replied downcast. "Look, just get to training and tell them I'm here. I'll just get fucked over anyway." She mumbled. I shook my head, that would just make it worse._

 _She'd get punished when we got to training anyway, but at least they'd_ _ **maybe**_ _show her a tiny bit of mercy for being there. "No. C'mon. I'll carry you." I insisted. "What? No! You can't-" I cut her off by picking her up bridal style and taking off through the hallway. We were given special gifts so you would know who is who's kid. My flying shoes sped us through the hallways._

 _The only reasons I didn't use them last time is they were really fast, so I might not have seen her if I used them. We also weren't allowed to use our powers anywhere except training, so we weren't able to fight back. She gave an indignant yelp, and threw her arms around my neck to hold on. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it._

 _"What's the matter? Never flown before?" I laughed. I hadn't laughed in... forever. She swatted my arm. "Never been picked up by a crazy son of Hermes deciding to go like a million miles on his stupid flying shoes!" She shot at me. I just laughed and did a loop-de-loop making her gave a startled "Eep!" of surprise. She glared up at me, and I grinned down at her. I hadn't felt this happy in a long time... or more like never. It felt nice._

 _"If my legs weren't broke," she grumbled, "I would roundhouse kick you in the balls right now." I laughed more, and looked down at her and saw she was smiling. "Enjoying the ride?" I teased. "You can shut up." She wacked me. I pouted. "Heeey... that wasn't a no!" I pointed out happily._

 _She rolled her eyes but was still smiling. She had a beautiful smile. I rounded a corner really fast making her jolt and clutch to me tighter. "You're strangling me." I fake complained. Which was my mistake, because she removed loosened up her grip to where she was barely hanging on at all. "Sorry." She muttered. I frowned. "Hey... it's okay. I was just teasing you, you know that right?" "Oh... well I still shouldn't hold on so tight... I need to give you your personal space." She sighed._

 _I frowned, then grinned. That unnerved her, because she eyed me warily. "Why are you smiling...?" She asked timidly. I didn't answer her. Instead my grin just widened. She squirmed uncomfortably in my arms. "Gonna be stubborn, huh?" "Wha-" She started, but was cut off when I abruptly dropped her. We had been about 60-75 feet in the air to avoid people walking in the hallways, so she'd be pretty freakin' banged up if she hit the ground._

 _I let her fall, then swooped down like a psychotic Peregrine Falcon and scooped her up in my arms. She buried her face in my chest, breathing heavily, clutching onto me tighter than when I flew around the corner. Then she punched me in the arm, face still in my chest and arms still wrapped around me. "Hate you." She muttered. "Hard to, isn't it?" I teased again, which made her groan._

 _It was silent for a few seconds. Then I asked what I had wanted to know. "Wanna be friends?" I asked nervously. She looked up at me, baffled. Oh... so she doesn't want to be friends... "You... you'd want to be friends with_ _ **me**_ _?" She asked confused. I nodded. "Why would you want to be friends with me? I mean... I'm me." She continued. "Of course I want to be friends with ya! What kinda dumbass question is that? You're you, and there's nothing wrong with that! It's what makes ya special!" I protested. "But-" She began to protest. I cut her off by bopping her on the nose. "Boop." I said with a perfectly straight face._

 _She looked up at me. Then she bust out laughing so hard I was sure they could hear us down there. Her laugh was beautiful, like-like... Damn. I've never really heard anything beautiful before... but now I have. "I'd... love to be your friend." She replied smiling._

 _I felt a rush of excitement. I'd never had a friend before! Well... you couldn't really have friends when you were in a dark and lonely cell with no exits unless it was willed so you could be tortured brutally and painfully and nobody could hear your screams..._

 _But I have a friend now! Yay!_

 _ **Partners in crime**_

 _ **-Line Break-**_

 _"So," The Captain drawled out sarcastically, "The demigodly whelps decide to finally grace us with their presence." He walked up to #1759, eyes glittering with malice. "Your late," He snarled, "I'm beginning to think you don't know protocol. 'Be on time or else'. And... you... are not on time. Care to explain yourself_ _ **#1759**_ _?" "S-sir-" #1759 began but he cut her off. "Speak up. Don't mumble now. I'm sure the other whelps would love to know why you are so special you don't need to come to training." "S-sir I'm not-" "Special?" He interrupted again. "No. No, you're not. You're just another half-blooded bastard, a mistake of the gods. You should have never been born. You're weak. And you specifically... a bastard daughter of Hades. You're very existence is an insult. You should not exist. Should I relieve you of your crimes and make your existence not a problem anymore? Hmm?" He spat. She looked down quivering with fear._

 _"Look at me, dammit!" He slapped her across the face, knocking her down with the force of the slap. "You know why you pathetic brats don't have names?" He said. Nobody dared answered, having already heard it in torture sessions but not wanting to interrupt his rant fearful for what he'd do to them. I looked down at my feet, examining the footwear we'd been given. "WELL? DO YOU?" The Captain snapped. "You! He exclaimed. I snapped to attention to see who'd been picked and saw to my horror that it'd been me. "N-name's give things power. W-we don't have names because we aren't powerful." I stammered out hurriedly. He nodded, some of his anger deflating. "Good. Good." He muttered to nobody. "Precisely. You don't have names because they'd give you power- and we don't want that now do we." "No Captain." We all chorused._

 _"You." He glared at #1759. "Go get cleaned up. You disgust me. Can't even stay out of trouble long enough to do what your told. Disgusting." He spat. My new friend, deeming it safe to get up, tried to stumble to her feet. The Captain marched over to her and kicked her in the gut. "Well?" He snapped. "Get up then, whelp!" He spat. "S-sir." I spoke up timidly. He snapped towards me, eyes wide in disbelief when he saw it was a mere prisoner who'd dared spoken up to him._

 _"What? What do you want, whelp?" He demanded. The glare he gave me made me want to go crawl in a hole and die. Fortunately, I lived in a hole. Unfortunately, I lived in a hole._

 _Damn._

 _I stood up straight refusing to be intimidated by him, and I fixed my eyes on his not mentally stable ones in what I hoped was a steely gaze. "It wasn't her fault." I stated calmly. His eye twitched. "Come again?" He said in a low dangerous voice that sent chills up my spine. Defiant I looked him straight in the eye, which shocked everyone, including me. Nobody was brave enough to do that to the officers. Occasional defiance among simple soldiers and messengers, but never someone this high in the system. "I said," I stated growing angry now, "It wasn't her fault."_

 _"Do elaborate." He growled. "She was on her way here to training when some soldiers in training attacked her and broke both her legs. She couldn't get here in time for training." I told him, then realized my mistake. "Sir." I added on quickly. "And..._ _ **how**_ _exactly did she get here then?" He narrowed his eyes at me. "I... I flew her here, sir." His eyes glinted dangerously. "Flew?" He asked quietly. I faltered. I was bound to get punished for this. Oh well. I get punished for_ _ **existing**_ _anyway. "I uh... my shoes sir." I stammered out in haste to explain. "Your shoes." He said blankly. Then he walked up to me and frowned down at me, towering over me at a ridiculous height of 15 1/2 feet. Then again, he wasn't human..._

 _"You do realize that you are not allowed to use your powers unless in this arena, correct #4158?" He demanded. "Y-Yes sir." I hung my head. "Both of you. Disgusting rule breakers. Seeing as how you both were just following orders, however, I'll give you some mercy I suppose... You!" He barked. I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding. Some mercy... at least it was better than no mercy._

 _"Sir!" I looked over and saw three soldiers, each of them saluting the sadistic bastard that was about to send us to be punished for something we didn't really do. "Take these two bastard whelps to the torture chambers. Keep them there for three days. Do not feed them, instead at every meal, I want you to whip each 50 times, as well as when you first get there. Understood?"_

 _"Sir, yes, sir!" They chorused. They seized us, grabbing both of our shoulders and steering us out of the arena, all of them going behind us to shoehorn us the direction they wanted us to go, trusting we wouldn't run because we'd just make it worse for ourselves. And they were right. We didn't dare run, we'd get rid of the little mercy we had._

 _We passed into the torture chamber section of the gigantic prison we were in, and there were_ _ **thousands upon thousands**_ _of torture chambers. Seriously, I had a feeling they just liked making us feel pain sometimes._

 _I looked over at #1759. She kept her eyes on the ground in front of her, as if she found the cracks on the ground one of life's greatest mysteries. I sneaked my hand over to hers, and grabbed it, intertwining our fingers. She looked over at me with a surprised expression on her face. I put my finger to my lips, and mouthed "together". She seemed to understand and blushed and looked away but kept her hand in mine and even gripped back a little bit._

 _"All right, we're here you runts! Seeing as how you two seemed so intent on being shits that can't follow the rules together, you'll be taking your punishment together!" The middle one said, and grabbed both of us by the scruffs of our necks and tossed us in, walking in and slamming the huge metal door, willing the door away so we couldn't get out... not that we'd be able to anyway, but I guess they liked making us feel suffocated and trapped._

 _Wait... did these idiots really think that sharing a cell with #1759 would be torture? Hell, it'd be a reward. Speaking of #1759..._

 _I squeezed tighter and heard a hiss of pain and felt relieved. We were still holding hands in the dark. "Alright, you runts! Shirts off! Down on your knees, hands behind your backs!" The guy barked. We scrambled to oblige, pushing our faces to the ground taking our shirts off- Wait. He said shirts off. Does that mean #1759's shirt was...? Gods! Why am I thinking this stuff? We change in front of each other in the boy's lavatory located near the arena all the time! Why is the thought of #1759 naked such a big deal?_

 _I forced myself to stop thinking like that. Where was I? Uh... right! Faces to the ground, shirts off, hands behind our back._

 _He began whipping us, laughing and taunting us saying we'd never amount to everything because nobody wants a bastard who can't do anything they're told. I found myself praying to whoever would listen that this would be over soon._

 _Apparently nobody was listening._

 _I winced as he whipped us especially hard, and realized that he'd be too busy whipping us to notice anything if I was sneaky. So I used one of my hands and began feeling around for #1759's hand and didn't find anything. I began feeling around more, when something wrapped around my hand and squeezed. I nearly jumped. Nearly._

 _But then I realized it was #1759's hand, a familiar sensation. I squeezed and she squeezed back. The psycho continued with the whipping and taunting, but it didn't seem so bad now. I felt... safe? No. It was impossible to feel safe here. But I felt.. content._

 _After a while, the whipping finally stopped and the psycho gave us his little sadistic psycho laugh and kicked both of us before leaving opening the door that appeared once he willed it into existence and slammed it leaving us in total darkness._

 _We let the silence be for a few minutes both of us breathing heavily from our punishment, though it was probably one of the most merciful ones that I've received... that I can remember at least. I put my free hand to my back and winced from the pain. My back was totally shredded. My hand was probably covered in blood now._

 _"4158?" I heard #1759 ask. "Mmh?" I replied, sleepily. Getting tortured is exhausting. "You didn't have to do that." She whispered. I sat bolt upright, probably startling her, but at the moment I didn't care. "Don't say that." I growled. "W-what?" She asked obviously startled and maybe a little scared of my outburst. I felt guilty for scaring her, but I needed to get my point across. "You were worth it. You didn't even do anything. You didn't deserve to be put down like that. Besides, you're my friend. That's what friends do for each other. They stick together, and stand up for one another." I explained to her. "But you could have gotten away! You didn't need to-" She protested. "Yes I did. You. Are. My. Friend. Besides, we get into trouble and get punished for_ _ **breathing**_ _. If I'm gonna be punished, I want it to be for a cause I believe in. I believe in_ _ **you**_ _. So shut up already." I cut her off. "O-oh." I could practically hear the blush in her words._

 _"Hey, #4158?" She said softly._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"I'm really, really glad you're my friend."_

 _My heart swelled at that. "Yeah. Me too. I'm really glad you're my friend, too."_

 _We sat in silence. "Hey, #1759?" I asked._

 _"Yeah?" She asked._

 _"Promise me that no matter what, no matter where we are, no matter what we become, no matter what's happened or is happening, we'll stand together. Even if it could kill us."_

 _Silence. I was afraid she wasn't going to promise me, but then she said the two words that made life worth living again._

 _"I promise."_

 _ **We swore that death will do us part**_

 _I was ecstatic. We may be freaks, bastards, nobodies, and assholes that no one would ever want or love..._

 _But we were freaks, bastards, nobodies, and assholes that no one would ever want or love_ _ **together**_ _._

 ** _Flashback_** **(AN: Agma is about 8 and Nevermore is about 7 and a half)**

 _I grinned searching for my new target. Mission Acquired: Scare the crap outta Goth Girl and run away before she can castrate you. Rewards: Hilarious reaction. Accept Mission? Y/N._

 _What. I can imagine stuff too. Shut up._

 _I crawled around on the ceiling, blending in with the shadows. Oh, she'd never see it coming. I spotted her rounding a corner absorbed in reading some sort of tome. Bingo. Target spotted._

 _I smirked to myself stalking my prey, making sure to stay silent so she didn't hear me and so my plan wouldn't be ruined._

 _She rounded another corner not even looking up from her tome. I inwardly cackled. Oh, this was so_ _easy_ _!_

 _I couldn't help but grin and speed flew my way to the end of the corridor she was walking down, hanging there like- what was that Earth superhero? Arachnid Guy? Anyway I was hanging there like that, holding on to a pipe._

 _I wasn't necessarily hidden anymore, but she was so absorbed in her tome that she didn't notice me anyways._

 _She was coming closer, unaware of what was about to happen._

 _And then I jumped down right in front of her, pulled down the book and screamed in a impersonation of #420's greeting -I think he's Irish?-. "TOP O' THE MORNIN' TO YA LASSIE!"_

 _She jumped and shrieked louder than a Ranargish Banshee. Her eyes went unfocused her hand pressed to her heart, her book dropped and landed upside down on the ground._

 _I snapped a picture of her and ran for my fucking life._

 _"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF-" She ran after me swearing. I laughed delighted and sprinted faster, though I was unable to use my sneakers in case somebody saw. I had only been able to use my shoes earlier because I was able to blend into the shadows and nobody could see me._

 _"GET BACK HERE YOU MOTHER-" She screeched angrily. Shadows began weaving there way toward us and I had to jump over a tendril of darkness. Tendrils of darkness whipped after me, she obviously didn't care about whatever penalties or punishments. I chuckled. "Naughty girl, aren't you?" I purred teasingly._

 _She threw her magic book at my head._

 _And cursed me in Ancient Greek._

 _And promised to murder me brutally and slowly._

 _Wow._

 _"You'll never take me alive!" I yelled behind me to where she was chasing me._

 _ **You'll never take us alive**_

 _Then suddenly I tripped on her stupid shadows, I cursed loudly and flailed, but luckily my flying shoes saved me from face-planting into the ground._

 _Unluckily Goth Girl had caught, up but before I could gain speed again, she tackled me, sat on me, pinned my wrists above my head and glared down at me._

 _"HA! Caught you, you sneaky little Son of Hermes!" She exclaimed. I grinned up at her. "Whatcha gonna do, Officer Goth Girl? Gonna send me to the slammer?" She rolled her eyes but her eyes sparkled with mischief and I could tell she was gonna play along. "Mmhmm. You're gonna rot for a long time, ya hear that ya nasty crook?" She said playing along with a teasing grin._

 _I grinned back ignoring the small pang in my heart when she said "nasty crook"._

 _"Hallo? Sneakers? You there?" Goth Girl waved her hand in front of my face._

 _I grinned up at her, then frowned. "Wait... what did you just call me?" I asked._

 _She stopped grinning and looked mortified. "W-well I just thought seeing as how you have a nickname for me... I-I thought... I mean..." She was stuttering now, going back to the nervous shy person I met around... when was it? I don't even know how long we've been friends anymore._

 _I cut her off by hugging her seeing as how she had let my wrists go to try and explain. "You weirdo. I'm just happy that you FINALLY gave me a nickname that isn't just us roleplaying." I said happily. She smiled brilliantly, and my heart nearly stopped. I didn't understand how she could be a daughter of Hades -well I could, she had shadow powers- but she was just so_ _ **warm**_ _._

 _"O-Oh..." She blushed and smiled sheepishly at me, but almost immediately afterwards a wicked smirk worked it's way to her face._

 _She immediately pushed me down and off her_ **(AN: NOT LIKE THAT THEY'RE- well they're** **way** **older than children, but they're in an child's body ok?)** _and pinned my wrists down._

 _She leaned in to my face, our foreheads almost touching her deep, dark brown eyes staring into me with intensity, but I still saw that sparkle of mischief and teasing, like she was about to prank or steal from me._

 _I mentally groaned. Goth Girl had me cornered._

 _"What... exactly are you doing?" I asked breathlessly. You can't blame me. She was... really, really close. Like super ultra mega close. Close enough that we could feel each others breath on our faces._

 _She looked down at me, her eyes widening with false innocence. She smiled innocently at me. "Me? Nothing. I'd never do anything." I snorted. But it was true, to a extent. She never helped me with pranks, or pulled anything herself, but she did figure out when I'd pull them and kept quiet about it._

 _"Umm... Am I interrupting anything here?" We heard a voice asked. We both whipped our heads around and saw Goth Girl's twin brother #1758 standing there with an sorta red face but he had a shit-eating grin on his face._

 _That's when I finally paid attention to our... position. She was straddling my waist, had me pinned down, wrists above my head, and had been leaning so close that I was literally lost in her eyes._

 _And I'm the son of the god of travelers. That's a pretty damn good feat._

 _They were really pretty eyes... dark, chocolatey brown that had hints of dark humor in them but also a sort of gentleness, like she knew of your pain and suffering and wanted to help make it better, the gentleness that people could probably compare to one of a soft, sweet spring breeze blowing throw the trees, but also a sort of fierceness that told you she'd torture you without a second thought, a haunted look that told you she'd seen death and darkness, but still that mischievous sparkle in her eyes that told you she wouldn't go down yet. But also a sort of wisdom, that told you she'd seen magic and wonders that we could only hope to imagine. And a sort of fiery defiance, that, if stoked, could be the beautiful start of a flaming rebellion._

 _"W-what? No! 'Course not! Don't be stupid, you idiot!" Goth Girl exclaimed scandalized, scrambling off me._

 _I had a shit-eating grin on my face, pretty sure that was obvious to anyone who could see. "Aww, is wittle Goth Girl embarrassed?" I teased. I was embarrassed too, yeah, but they didn't need to know that._

 _"Shut_ _ **up**_ _!" She yelled._

 _Me and #1758 both laughed at her, at least until she body slammed the both of us._

 _I don't know_ _ **where**_ _that stupid rumor that people who practice magic are weak, because that_ _ **fucking hurt**_ _!_

 _We both landed on the ground sprawled on top of one another, groaning. Then I was hauled up, and I yelled "OW!"._

 _What? I was hauled up by my ear. Look me in the eye and tell me it wouldn't hurt._

 _"Meanie." I pouted grabbing my ear. She shook her head at me and looked over at her twin brother (who was also hauled up by the ear). "We should go before we're late." Goth Girl said and ran off._

 _"That's what I just said!" #1758 exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. I snorted. Goth Girl probably didn't care._

 _"C'mon dude. Before she gets there first!" I exclaimed and took off running._

 _"HEY! Cheaters!" #1758 exclaimed and raced after us._

 ** _Flashback_** **(AN: Agma is age 8 and Nevermore is age 7 and a half)**

 _I was sneaking to the training arena to prank it, replace all the real weapons with flimsy fake ones that my friend/lab buddy #3216 made. The plan was to sneak in, replace all the weapons for the training session tomorrow, sneak out and dump them in the forges where they made #3216 work._

 _I heard voices and footsteps, and flew up and into the shadows where I could hide better, and blended in. It must've worked, because they footsteps and voices continued on and faded out. I grinned. The Captain's reaction was gonna be so priceless._

 _He'd never see it coming._

 _I began slowly stalking my way towards the arena in the shadows. I was silent, making absolutely no sound, and making sure that I was hidden enough to not be found._

 _"Causing trouble again, are we?" A voice sounding amused said next to me. I spun around a look of shock on my face, and right there sitting on one of the pipes was #1759. I immediately glared at her. "I could have fallen and been hurt, y'know! Or worse... caught!"_

 _She rolled her eyes and leaned in, crossing her arms, mischief sparkling in her eyes. "Whatcha doin'?" She asked. I grinned cheekily. "Breathing." She sighed and grumbled. "You know what I mean." My grin widened. "Prankin'." I said casually leaning on a pipe behind me. She glared at me. "I knew that, what I want to know is_ _ **who**_ _?" "Well, why didn't cha say so!" I exclaimed, throwing up my arms._

 _She punched me in the arm and I pouted. "Not cool!" I whined. She grinned. "So who is it?" She asked, curious. I grinned, happy that she was curious about what I was doing. "Well, I'm kinda pranking everybody... I'm messing with the training weapons." She looked at me funny. "Cap'n ain't gonna like that." She noted. "Nope." I agreed._

 _She then frowned. "You could get seriously hurt if you get caught, you know." She said. "Well, I better not get caught then, huh?" I winked at her. I turned to leave and get on with my prank, but something grabbed my wrist. I turned around to see Death Girl grabbing my wrist, a concerned look on her face._

 _"Don't," she pleaded, "Don't put yourself into danger like this, Sneakers." I swallowed, mouth dry. I sighed and rubbed my face. And looked up at her with big, pleading eyes. I could see her deflate a little bit, but her hand still remained on my wrist._

 _We had a silent stare-off, both of us staring into each other's eyes stubbornly. Then she sighed and released me, and rubbed her face. I rubbed my wrist. I heard her clear her throat. I looked back up at her to see her... determined?_

 _What was she planning?_

 _"I'm helping you." She stated. I choked on the air I was breathing. "W-what!? You can't-" "I can and I WILL." She said stubbornly. "You might get hurt!" I protested. "So? You might get hurt too." She pointed out. "But I can't have you in danger because of me!" I exclaimed._

 _She glared at me. "When we first met, you went to a torture session with me when you didn't need to just to get me some mercy. You said it's what friends do. Well, I'm your friend, dumbass. I'm_ _ **going**_ _."_

 _I was speechless. Using my own line against me! I opened my mouth and closed it several times, but there wasn't really a good comeback for this. Eventually I just stomped my foot in frustration and glared at her. "You really aren't making this easy on me, you know?" I whined. She just chuckled which kind of infuriated me. "I'm never going to make things easy on you, Sneakers. Get used to it."_ **(AN: This feels strangely familiar...)**

 _I sighed unhappily, but there was nothing to be done. "Fiiiiine... you can come." I said. She squeaked in happiness and hugged me, before she quickly let go blushing. "Sorry..." She muttered blushing, looking down. I cleared my throat. "It's fine... and just so you know, I won't be happy about this!" I said with a pointed look towards her that she just giggled at._

 _I rolled my eyes at her and playfully scowled. Then I continued on my way to the arena/training center with #1759 following not far behind me. We both fled even farther into the shadows if somebody passed, which happened quite often because paranoia. "Sooo... mind telling me how we're gonna do this again? #1759 asked, curious._

 _"Oh, right! We're gonna take some fake flimsy plastic weapons that won't last ten seconds in a fight that my friend #3216 and use those to replace all the real ones in the arena. Then we go to his forge and dump all the real ones in the fire and dispose of the evidence, #3216 was born with pyrokinesis and his special ability boosts that considerably so he'd probably be able to burn it to ashes and dispose of the evidence properly therefore getting rid of any suspicion that we'd be the ones that did it anyway." I looked over at her to see her shocked at the fact that we took our pranking plans so seriously, and chuckled at her expression. "Not that anyone'd be suspicious of you anyway. You hardly ever do anything."_

 _She scowled. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?" "It means you, Death Girl dearest, are a pansy." I grinned at her. She glared at me but she couldn't necessarily deny the fact that she's never stepped out of line before._

 _"Wait a minute... why didn't you introduce me to this 'friend' of yours?" She said sounding upset. I immediately felt kind of guilty for making her upset. "Well... normally he can't ever leave- he's the one that makes all of The Captain's weapons ya know? So he doesn't come out much and he's my lab buddy so that's how I know him... and he loves pranks too. We have a lot in common and he is one of my best friends." I confided in her. She just looked more upset at that. "So why didn't you sneak me in?" She asked sounding hurt. I probably looked like I'd just been slapped in the face. "What?" I asked. She crossed her arms stubbornly. "Why couldn't you sneak me in? Or tell me where you were? I could've sneaked in my self you know! I had no idea where you were all this time! And you were in a freaking lab this entire time? The hell!" She said with a very pointed look in my direction. I looked at my feet, and began scuffing my toe against the pipe we were perched on like ninjas._

 _"Well... where were you this entire time?" I shot back. "Either in my cell, the Big Three holding area, or practicing my magic in the library." She replied coolly. Her eyes were now hardened, arguing with me bringing out her determined nature. I bit my lip, it's really hard to argue with Goth Girl once she gets hung up on something._

 _I sighed. "Look... I'm really sorry, ok? I just didn't want to risk you getting hurt..." I trailed off. I looked up at her and winced. She looked mad. Then she did something I was not expecting. She walked up and hugged me and buried her face into the crook of my neck. I blushed bright red and hugged back._

 _"You oaf..." Goth Girl sighed. Then she seemed to realize what she was doing and pulled back with a red face._

 _"S-sorry..." She trailed off with a sigh. I frowned. Then I grinned and finished what she started, and stepped up and hugged her._

 _"It's okay." I muttered, my head in the crook of her neck. "I'm glad you're not mad at me. I need you, Goth Girl." I muttered half-aware of what I was doing._

 _I could practically hear the blush in her words when she finally swallowed her shock and told me to shut up._

 _I just grinned. Looks like I got a partner in crime now._

 _ **Partners in crime**_

 _ **-Line Break this is-**_

 _We were at the arena switching all the weapons. #1759 was concentrating on doing something, I'm not quite sure what though. Probably some magical bull crap. She better not be doing something behind my back. She didn't seem like someone to do that, but she also had a reputation for playing nice and here she was on a pranking run with me._

 _I wondered why she thought I was worth it. I mean, I'm just another Hermes kid. Sure, for some reason I was more powerful than almost all of my siblings. But that didn't really mean anything to me. We were all family, regardless of that Chaos-be-damned system of power and points and how we're supposed to be heartless monsters._

 _Power meant nothing to me. So why was she so nice to me? I mean, it's common knowledge people don't befriend somebody unless they want something, I grew up knowing that. So what did she want from me? What made me so special to her?_

 _Why would she bother with a worthless damned kid like me?_

 _"Sneakers! Somebody's coming!" I heard #1759 whisper yell._

 _"Wha-" I asked but was cut off. #1759 grabbed me and flew up using a spell and used a little bit of magic to make everything go back to it's place. Not long after, a group of guards came into the arena with their special spears out._

 _"Huh... I could've sworn I heard somebody..." The one that lead them in said rubbing his armored neck._

 _"See? I told you that it was nothing! Your senses are out of line, Kmuther!'_

 _"Now you wait just a minute, Pailki! My sense are perfectly-"_

 _They argued and lead the guards out of the arena, completely oblivious to the fact that there were prisoners hiding right under their noses. We waited until the footsteps were completely gone to even move a little bit._

 _I let out a sigh of relief. I turned to #1759. "You saved me." I said._

 _She rolled her eyes. "What did you_ _ **think**_ _I would do, Sneakers? Let you get in trouble? I'm here to keep you_ _ **out**_ _of trouble, dammit!"_

 _I shuffled guiltily. "Well, I.. I just thought-"_

 _"You didn't trust me." She deadpanned._

 _I smiled sheepishly. "Trust no one but yourself, remember? I thought you might try to get into The Captain's good graces if you turned in the mysterious culprit that's been causing all the trouble lately." I admitted._

 _"It's okay," she said, "I don't blame you. But you can trust me. I promise that I won't ever rat you out."_

 _I breathed a sigh in relief._

 _"On one condition." She said. I straightened and looked at her warily._

 _"And that is...?" I said eyeing her warily._

 _"You have to take me on all your pranking runs from now on!" She said. I opened my mouth to protest but she wasn't having it and held up her hand to stop me and continue. "Hear me out. I have magic so I can eliminate the evidence if somebody comes in like what just happened. I can put shadow sentries so they can alert me if somebody's coming when your senses don't stretch that often or if they're invisible. I easily slip into the shadows and blend in. I can shadow travel us out of trouble. I can help, Sneakers! Let me come? Please?" She begged._

 _It was getting harder and harder to resist through every word that she said but the puppy eyes probably sealed the deal. I mentally groaned. I need to learn how to resist those. "Fine. You win."_

 _ **Partners in crime**_

 _She gave a happy little squeak which was not cute- shut up, and hugged me. I gave a choking sound and she released me looking embarrassed. "Jeez, Goth Girl, you trying to kill me? What's with all the hugs today?" I teased._

 _She turned red and muttered a "sorry" that I barely heard. I sighed. She was so timid sometimes. It was both endearing and infuriating. Then I got an idea. I let an evil grin make my way onto it's face._

 _I wrapped my arms around her and hugged and then shot up into the air and spun around keeping #1759 tight in my embrace. She gave a surprised shriek of surprise but immediately quieted seeing as how we weren't supposed to be up and that might alert others to our position._

 _Once Goth Girl's breathing calmed down and her eyes completely focused she began hitting me. "You!" Punch. "Sick!" Smack. "Suicidal!" Whap. "Bastard!" She whisper-yelled. She went in for another punch, but I grabbed both of her hands and thrust them up over her head making her give a strangled yelp and wrap her legs around my waist to prevent her from falling._

 _She glared at me but I put my finger to my lips. More guards were coming. She settled for just glaring at me which would've made anyone else piss their pants but I was special. I knew she wouldn't hurt me... much._

 _I just grinned and pinned her to the wall, since we were still up above in the shadows they'd never see us anyway. She opened her mouth to say something, but I silenced her by putting a hand over her mouth and using the other one to put a finger to my lips and shush her._ **(AN: He released her hands and pinned her entire body with his body, so he was able to do that.)**

 ** _Oh, just try and catch us_**

 _A bunch of guards marched through, and funnily enough, it was the same group as last time. "I am telling you, Pailki! There is somebody concealed here!" The lead one- Kmuther- shouted._

 _"Then where are they, Kmuther? Where are the ones concealed here!?" Pailki shouted back. Kmuther stroked his beard- at least that that's what I can see from this angle when he has his helmet on- deep in thought._

 _"Perhaps... they hide above us in the shadows!" He decreed. Sounds of agreement echoed in the near empty arena. I paled drastically. Oh crap._

 _I turned and met #1759's eyes to see panic in hers as well. She could cast a spell but if I released her from being pinned by me it would give away our position so she couldn't cast a spell. And I didn't know magic. Witcraft/Wizardry wasn't my extra ability and I didn't have any magical heritage that I knew of. #1759 mouthed 'What're we going to do?'_

 _ **Where we gonna go? He's got us pinned**_

 _They discarded their spears and began punching dents into the wall to climb up to us with their bare hands. Damn. Rock tribesman. Then I was confused. Rock tribesmen didn't side with the Darkness, they openly hated and fought against them. So these-these must be renegades. I mentally cursed. These were obviously the Rock tribesmen in the mountain tribe- which sometimes crossbred with mountain giants, leading to even more strength- which meant they were extremely strong and powerful._

 _I looked back at #1759, my eyes wide. I saw her with equally wide eyes. She caught my eye and mouthed 'I'm scared'._

 _ **Baby I'm a little scared**_

 _I winced. To be honest I was scared too. I was supposed to be sleeping, supposed to be a good little puppet. If I was caught... No. Don't think like that. My gaze at #1759 turned fiercer. I mouthed 'I'll think of something.'_

 _ **Now don't you quit**_

 _I might've been able to take on one, two or three, but these were_ _ **15**_ _Rock tribesmen- and from the looks of it they had mountain giant blood in them. There was no way in the Void I could take these assholes. They were highly trained, had almost god-like strength, and, even worse, I couldn't use any of my powers to fight back against them._

 _Why? Because that would give away who I was. These were new guards, I kept track of all guards so I would know whether I would be disadvantaged or advantaged in a fight. I didn't recognize these ones, meaning I hadn't seen them before, and they hadn't seen me. So they wouldn't recognize me if they saw me._

 _But if I used my powers, they'd know who I was. Even if I used my powers I doubt I could take them all without one getting away and then they'd be able to go to the database and look for me. And really, there aren't many sons of Hermes with one green eye and one blue eye_ _ **and**_ _superspeed as an extra ability. And by not many, I mean there's only me._

 _Magic was needed to do anything, and I didn't know any! Crap! What to do, what to do... Oh, we are so screwed._

 _Shit._

 _I mentally swore loudly in Greek, there was no way out of this and the guards were getting closer. Damnit all to Tartarus!_

 _I began panicking. I_ _ **knew**_ _I shouldn't let #1759 come! Now she's gonna get into trouble with me!_

 _Before I knew it my hands were glowing a soft greenish blueish color, it was barely noticeable. Runes started flowing out of my hands that instantly translated into '_ _Fabric of the universe, make me unseen.'_ _But before I had time to question the symbols and strange light, a loud_ _ **BANG!**_ _startled me from my musings._ **(AN: This was the best I could come up with... don't judge.)**

 _My breathing hitched. They were here. We were about to get fucked over so bad it wasn't even funny. "See, Kmuther? I told you it was nothing!" Pailki exclaimed. I was confused. Why don't they see us? Unless... had those runes been magic._

 _But how had I casted magic? Greek magic you had to at least know the basics of it to cast a spell, same with Roman. And the extra abilities of witchcraft varied, but as far as I knew they'd have to at least be aware of the skills the possessed, but there were exceptions. But magic wasn't my extra ability. I had upped Hermes-related abilities. So why couldn't they see us? Were they visually-impaired?_

 _Then I turned back to #1759 to see her looking at my hands with wide eyes. Then she noticed me looking. 'You know magic? Why didn't you tell me?' She mouthed, obviously hurt when she thought that I had kept a secret like this from her. 'I wasn't aware of my abilities.' I mouthed back. She nodded. Now that I was focusing on us and not the guards, I noticed that we were glowing with that blueish-greenish light from before and the runes that I could somehow perfectly understand surrounded us._

 _We were invisible to the guards, and eventually they left with Kmuther swearing loudly in his native language and Pailki and the others laughing. I waited until the footsteps were gone and all signs on somebody coming were non-existent but I still listened a extra 10 seconds just to make sure._

 _I slowly released #1759 from where I was trapping her against the wall and we waited. Then, once we were sure that no one was coming, she turned and smacked me upside the head._

 _"Idiot!" She whisper-yelled. "And... you can do magic? Why didn't you find out 'til now?" She inquired her eyes burning with curiosity. I was lost. "I... I have no idea." I confessed. It just didn't make sense. If I could do magic, then if I myself hadn't known, The Captain and everyone else working in the prison should've known._

 _I decided to ask her, seeing as how she practiced several types of magic and was very good at it. "Did you recognize the symbols, amiga?" I asked. She frowned. "No. I don't recognize them, and I've been practicing magic for a long time, but I think those are from Earth... But I'm not 100% sure." If possible I was even more confused. "Earth... but you said you didn't recognize it?" She rolled her eyes and muttered 'boys' which both offended and amused me. "Magic has certain auras, Sneakers. It's like if you studied one magic from one planet you should be able to detect traces of magic from that same planet. If you're skilled enough at magic, that is. You won't always be able to recognize it of course though, that's impossible." She informed me._

 _I thought about what she just told me. "So you recognized it's aura from Earth?" I asked. Her frown she had didn't lighten up and she shook her head. "No, I recognize it as being hereditary." I blinked. "What?" She sighed, annoyed. "Has your new found ability taken away your hearing? I said it's hereditary." I grinned. Sass is a good start to fixing her shyness. "I heard what you said, amiga. What I want to know is: how can it be hereditary? Hermes ain't a god that presides over magic."_

 _She shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe your mother was a witch or legacy of someone that has magic in their domains?" She said. I frowned. "Doesn't really make sense, seeing as how I'd know. If it was from Greek or Roman mythology than they would've used me for my magic, amiga." I said frowning. She blew a strand of hair out of her face then brightened. "Greek or Roman mythology, huh..." She said. I looked at her warily. She had an idea. "What?" I asked. She waved her hand dismissively. "'S nothing."_

 _I gave her a look that said 'you can't fool me' and she simply smiled apologetically back. I sighed. She'd never tell me. I observed her for hints._

 _"Anyway, let's get done with this Tree forsaken prank so I can sleep at least a little before roll call." She said smiling, startling me from observing her. I looked away and cleared my throat. "Yeah."_

 _I stopped abruptly. "Hey #1759?" I asked. She turned to look at me. "Yeah?" She asked. "You do know what this makes us right?" I grinned. She gave me a funny look. "No, why?"_

 _I smiled. "This makes us partners in crime."_

 _ **Partners in crime**_

 _We finished up with replacing the weapons, getting rid of the evidence we were there, and making sure that no one would even know something happened until somebody used the weapons at the training sessions._

 _ **-Bob says hi, Zoë- Zoë says hi back, Bob-**_

 _We got to the forges with no problems, thankfully. I was just wondering how long our luck would hold out._

 _I looked up at were I knew a vent for smoke to come out would be. I looked over at #1759. "Grab on." I said and without waiting I wrapped her in an embrace and shot up to it. I then fiddled with the lock on the vent (because they are so paranoid they even have to lock the damnable vents). And stuffed #1759 in there who fell backwards into the chimney-like pipe_ **(AN: Dunno what that's called and I'm too lazy to find out)** _. It was silent for a second and then a shadow hand giving me the bird popped out of the chimney pipe._

 _I snickered quietly at my friend's obvious rage towards me and decided to drop down before #3216 decided her a threat and one of them got hurt. Because as shy and timid as #1759 is, she's pretty fucking badass when she wanted to be._

 _I slipped through the small opening that #1759 had no trouble fitting through with her lithe body, and I was built for sneaking into stuff and had practice in the art so I was good._

 _I landed in the empty forge that #3216 turned off so I wasn't burnt to a crisp. I looked around for #1759 and found her sooty face scowling at me from where she had scrambled to the side to avoid being crushed by me. I offered her my hand and she warily took it now doubt wondering if I'd prank her. I grinned and helped her up. She looked around in curiosity at where we were, having never been to #3216 and me's private workshop._

 _"It's about time, Flutter Feet! I was beginning to think something had happened to ya, and I would've hated for that to happen, #3216 said while wiping his goggles, "ya shouldn't worry me like... that..." He trailed off as he noticed #1759 standing there beside me awkwardly. "Oh. Um. I didn't think you existed." He blurted out then slapped a hand over his mouth blushing furiously. "Excuse me?" #1759 said unimpressed._

 _#3216 looked just about ready to die. "I-I just thought... well, #4158 talks about you so often.. well, he said you were really, really nice and awesome and perfect and pretty and I kinda figured that somebody like that wouldn't exist." By the time he was done talking, all three of us were blushing bright red. I glared at him. He told my best friend that I thought that she was pretty. Not cool!_

 _#1759 didn't look like she knew what to make of the information she just got. #3216 looked like he couldn't believe he just said that. I wanted to stick my head in the ground like those earth birds- what are they called again? It starts with an "O" I think..._

 _Damnit ADHD!_

 _"Um... maybe... introduce yourself..?" I coughed awkwardly. "Uh.. yeah, right! I'm #3216, #4158's lab partner. I've been friends with him a long time too. Uhm- I like building stuff?" #3216 told her shyly. He'd never really interacted with humans before, especially not ones like #1759._

 _"Oh, it's nice to meet you." She smiled at him. He grinned at her. "You too!" I cleared my throat to get there attention. "#3216, you probably know by what I've told you about her, but this is #1759. #1759, again, this is #3216."_

 _"Hi," #1759 waved, "I am... well, I thought I was #4158's best friend. Guess not, but I still know him pretty well, I guess." She said shrugging though I could see that she was hurt by me not telling her about my life. I growled in anger at the thought that she didn't think she was my best friend. "You_ _ **are**_ _my best friend, Goth Girl. So don't you_ _ **dare**_ _think otherwise." I snarled angrily. She nodded quickly looked nervous which made me sad, I didn't want her to be scared of me but I also had to get my point across._

 _#3216 gave me a questioning look and I glared at him angrily making him raise his hands in a surrendering manner._

 _"Well, it is a_ _ **pleasure**_ _to meet you, amiga." #3216 stepped forward and kissed her hand and winked at her. #1759 giggled and said "you too". I grit my teeth, then faltered. Why was I acting so weird? Was I sick?_

 _"Yes, well, let us get rid of the evidence now, yes?" I asked impatiently. For some reason seeing #1759 having her hand kissed by #3216 had made my blood boil. #3216 turned around and grinned cheekily. "Aw, what's the matter? Jealous?" He teased._

 _I clenched my fist, and felt another wave of confusion. Why was I acting like this? He teased me all the time! Maybe I was just being protective over #1759? In a brotherly way of course. Yes.. that must be it. I must just be overprotective over her in a brotherly fashion. 'She is nothing but a sister to me', I assured myself._

 _I glared at him. "Cut the crap. Let's just get this over with." I said clenching my fists so tight it'd probably leave marks and gritting my teeth._

 _I swept out to the forge that was still running and began throwing weapons into the reddish-orange flames, ignoring the confused looks I got from my best friend and my lab partner. I turned slowly to look at #3216. "Well?" I snapped. "You gonna help, or not?" #3216 looked at me confused and opened his mouth to ask what was going on with me but one look from me had him thinking better of it._

 _#3216 cleared his throat. "Yeah," he said uneasily, "I'll help." #1759 gave me a curious look but didn't say anything, for which I was grateful._

 _The fire roared loudly. Luckily no one would be suspicious because #3216 was a child of Hephaestus and was almost always working late into the night. The fire jumped really high and nearly singed my eyebrows off._

 _ **And if the heat comes close enough to burn**_

 _I grinned. Fire was an amazing way to get rid of evidence, if I don't say so myself. And it's fun too! Playing with fire was one of the things me and #3216 did together in our little spare time we have._

 _ **Then we'll play with fire 'cause**_

 _We continued getting rid of the evidence in silence, #3216 using his powers to incinerate every last bit of ash that might be found. #1759 exhaled loudly, and I spared her a glance to see a pair of Veluvian scimitars in her hands, her looking down at it with a solemn expression. I looked closer and saw that it was the same one that I used a few millennium back. She looked up at me and smiled sadly. My mouth went dry. How the hell did she find that? "How..." I trailed off._

 _She shook her head at me. "I am guessing these are yours then?" She stated. I just stared in shock at the swords, too numb to do much other than stare. Those swords had been destroyed, I had saw them be destroyed. They couldn't be the same swords... could they?_

 _"You wanna keep them?" I heard #3216's voice ask. I looked long and hard at the blades. Then I made my decision. I took them from #1759 and examined the blades. Then I threw them into the fire, and put my lips in the three finger salute._ **(AN: HUNGER GAMES BITCHES)**

 _Me, #1759 and #3216 watched my blades burn. Then almost so quiet that I didn't hear it I heard #3216 mutter. "Why'd you do it, amigo?"_

 _I kept my gaze on the fire. "Sometimes it's better to let go of the past, then hold on to a tiny almost non-existent remnant."_

 _They were silent. Just then, when I thought we were done, #3216 added threw something in the hat. "Philosophical thoughts with #4158." He said remembering what people said when we visited Earth that one time millennium ago._

 _Me and #1759 laughed, glad for something to break the ice._

 _Me and #1759 said goodbye to #3216 with #1759 promising to come and visit soon, and with that we disappeared into shadow._

 _ **-I RAN OUT OF STUFF TO TELL YOU THAT THIS IS A LINE BREAK WITH SO YEAH-**_

 _It was the next day, and we were in the arena for the training session. I had to stifle a grin the entire time, The Captain's face would be_ priceless _._

 _Me filed into line for another roll call, we roll called in the morning to make sure everyone was there and roll called at breakfast, and dinner too. We didn't have lunch._

 _The Captain walked in and began pacing, glaring at everyone and everything. I wondered sometimes how he looked that angry. Did he suck lemons for breakfast and dinner? Did he even eat breakfast and dinner? Did-_

 _Damnit ADHD!_

 _I looked over and saw that the Big Three kids were standing together, as always. She was standing next to her twin brother #1758 looking nervous, with her eyes casted down looking like she was trying not to be noticed. I returned my gaze unseeingly in front of me because I knew that I would be punished if I wasn't at attention._

 _I thought about why #1759 looked like that. Was she having second thoughts? I stole another glance at her and saw her give me a malicious smirk. I blinked. Who knew she was so good at acting?_

 _Who knew she was so evil?_

 _I stifled a wicked smirk and watched and waited for what was going to happen we only had 15 names to go, then it was showtime._

 _I inwardly cackled, this was going to be hilarious._

 _"-And #5732!" Miss Tamawar yelled. #5732 stood at attention and yelled "Reporting for training, ma'am!" Miss Tamawar nodded satisfied and went over to were the other instructors were standing._

 _The Captain strolled forward, a scowl on his pale face. He had no hair, was about 15 1/2 feet tall, with a hooked nose, wearing his black and grey commander's uniform, with the cape billowing behind it._

 _All in all, he was one scary dude._

 _Like worse than those Earthie Creepypasta things._

 _I shuddered at the thought of that. The Captain looked like that Slenderman dude on steroids mixed with a Voldemort on drugs._

 _"Alright, whelps! Grab some weapons and separate into pairs! We're doing tag team sparring! Maiming is allowed, in fact we encourage you to do it!" I refrained from snorting. No surprise there. "But please refrain from killing as it would cause me paperwork!"_

 _He turned around and strolled to the platform where the instructors were sitting watching with eyes like a bird of prey's._

 _All the other instructors turned around like usual to look at the leaderboards, nothing looked out of normal. I caught a flash of something out of the corner of my eye. Spoken too soon, I inwardly sighed._

 _I looked over and what I saw made my jaw drop. There was a tendril of shadows writing on The Captain's bald head. I looked around to see who was doing it and my jaw dropped for the second time that day. #1759 stood there shaking with suppressed laughter, her fingers crossed as if going back on a promise._

 _I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. She was drawing a huge smiley face on the back of his head._ **(AN: Imagine Junkrat's smile..)** _It was beautiful. It covered the entire back of his bald head. Then, right after she was finished she dropped the shadow tendril and made a peace sign with her fingers. I looked back to The Captain and choked on air. Sitting on The Captain's head... were rabbit ears. Like black bunny ears. I had to bite my tongue to keep from making sound and busting #1759 for pranking the most powerful being any of us had ever met._

 _I saw the other instructors give him a look, but decided that it was better to just keep quiet._

 _Me and my half-brother #666 were paired up together, and we were against #1759 and #1758. Needless to say, we would've been screwed if this were a real match._

 _We grabbed weapons, me, two identical hunting knives that about went to my elbow, made out of Elkan Silver and Gold (or at least the original ones were). #1759 grabbed two katanas off the racks earning some curious looks, she always summoned her own. Her brother grabbed a whip and shield, it may seem like a weird combo, but it worked (unless the weapons were fake). #666 grabbed a staff and began twirling it around like a baton._

 _Me and #1759 rushed each other crossed blades a few times, weaving and dodging around each other like acrobats with sharp objects. Then our weapons broke, we cried out in shock to avoid suspicion, and similar cries of shock went around the arena._

 _Then, simultaneously, we all turned to the very surprised Captain Slenderman over their and asked "Sir?". His eyes were wide with shock, his mouth slightly parted in surprise._

 _"HOW!?" He bellowed. I tried to not snicker. I looked up to see all my siblings giving me questioning looks and I winked. I saw them grin, but then frown. I understood the gesture. 'Who helped?' They were asking. I nodded to #1759 who's lips were twitching._

 _My siblings eyes widened comically. Almost everybody thought that she'd never try anything, she was too scared because the Big Three children get treated worse to get hardened into more heartless warriors._

 _I caught #1759's eye and she mouthed 'This is hilarious. We're doing this again.'_

 _I grinned back. 'Whatever you want, partner.'_

 _ **Lovers and partners, partners in crime**_

 _The Captain looked beyond furious. I was pretty sure that there was smoke coming out of his ears. HIs normally pale face was literally purple with rage. A purple Slenderman. Now there's something ya don't see everyday._

 _I saw him furiously bellow out orders to the other instructors to find out who did the prank. I saw #1758 trying to not lose his shit. He took a deep breath then calmed himself but grinned at his twin sister who grinned back._

 _I had to smile at this. They were so close. Chaos forbid one of them ever lose the other._

 _I saw The Captain march up to us looking so pissed off it was funny and scary at the same time. "WHO DID THIS!?" He bellowed. He marched up to me first. Another instructor following behind him with a truth-telling machine. I immediately wiped my face and put on a blank poker face._

 _"DID YOU DO IT!?" He roared angrily. I blinked innocently. "No, sir. I had nothing to do with taking the weapons, sir." I said looking down at my feet. I didn't hear any beeping and stifled a grin. We figured this was bound to happen, so #1759 technically took the weapons and escorted them to #3216's and mine's lab/forge._

 _I looked back up to see him yelling angrily at everyone demanding to know who did it._

 _I did grin this time._

 _Like I said._ _ **Priceless**_ _._

 _ **They'll call our crimes a work of art**_

 _ **Flashback**_ **(AN: Agma is about to turn 9 and Nevermore is about 8 1/4)**

 _I grumbled angrily, annoyed about being blindfolded. "Are we there yet?" I whined, anxious to get this over with._

 _I could practically hear #1759 roll her eyes. "No! Just be patient, okay? I promise it will pay off!" She said excitedly. I couldn't help but smile. She sounded so excited. Then I felt curious. What could have gotten her excited in the first place?_

 _"Okay, fine. But I'm not gonna like it!" I pouted. I heard her laugh. "Will you ever grow up, #4158?" She laughed. I made a face. "Chaos, I hope not." I heard her laugh again and felt her tug harder on my hand. "Oof," I exclaimed, "Can't you slow down?"_

 _I heard her huff. "Hypocrite," I heard her mutter. "You never slow down!" I heard her accuse. "Yeah," I agreed, "But I'm me." I heard her grunt something unintelligible and probably not so nice towards me._

 _I asked something that's been on my mind for a while. "Where the hell are we?" I could hear her sigh annoyed obviously. "Why do you want to know?" She asked. "Gee, why do I want to know where you're taking me while I'm blindfolded? Maybe because you might be taking me to the slaughterhouse and I wouldn't even know!" I said sarcastically. I felt a stinging sensation on my cheek and saw that she had slapped me. "Ouch!" I exclaimed._

 _"We're in Sector 42." I heard her say. My jaw dropped. "What- but that's forbidden! Like you get executed if you get caught here!" I exclaimed. "Well, we better not get caught then, huh?" I heard her say._

 _I was confused to say the least. "But-" I tried to argue. "Rules are fucking retarded and useless. You coming, or do I have to drag you?" I whistled. "Daaaamn, Goth Girl be getting bossy." I could practically hear the blush in her words "S-s-shut up."_

 _ **-Line Break because I can-**_

 _"We're here!" I heard #1759's voice announce! I felt her shove me forwards. I stumble and scowled. "Can I take off the blasted blindfold now?" I asked impatiently. I heard her giggle. "Sure." I reached up and took off the blindfold and saw nothing but darkness. I mean it was dark normally here... but this wasn't just any darkness. This was like... advanced darkness._

 _I whirled around and glared at her. "You brought me here for no-!" I was cut off by somebody turning some lights on and saw all my siblings and some of my other somewhat friends there._

 _Baffled I shut my mouth and turned around fully so I could see everybody. "SURPRISE! HAPPY DAY OF BIRTH!" They all yelled. Now I was even more confused. Birthday? But I don't know my birthday?_

 _"What-" I started to ask but somebody cut me off. It was #1759 bounding up to me holding a piece of paper her eyes practically glowing with excitement. She looked winded but she shoved the paper in my face. Startled I took it from her and examined it. What was on it made me feel dizzy._

 _ **-No birth name?**_

 _ **Prisoner #4158**_

 _ **Heritage: Son of Hermes**_

 _ **Mother: Unknown?**_

 _ **Date of birth: September 5th**_

 _ **Threat level: 7.8**_

 _ **Extra abilities: Prisoner #4158's abilities are basically super-boosted Hermes skills. He has super speed, which, with training, can make him faster than his father. He is extremely stealthy, prospects of invisibility unknown. He can speak any language after hearing enough of it, making him extremely useful for missions that involve several different planets. He has a eye for detail, notices every little thing, making it extremely hard to fool him. He is already a master thief, though he could pick up a few things to make him better. He has a better understanding of medicine than most but is nowhere near Apollo's children. He has a very good sense of direction, and it is rare for him to ever get lost.**_

 ** _Preferred weapon(s): Dual hunting knives, the occasional dagger, his own wit._**

 _I was in shock and awe. She-she found my file? "How... how did you get this?" I asked stunned._

 _The other part of my brain was vaguely registering that they knew my birthday but not my mother. I frowned. That shouldn't be possible, same thing with my threat level being 7.8. There was no way I was that good. I wiped the frown off my face as to not disappoint #1759, though I was deeply disturbed by this new information on my past._

 _I lifted my gaze to her face and looked her in the eye. She grinned. "I broke into where they keep the files." She stated. If possible, I was even more shocked. "You-you.._ _ **what**_ _?" I asked. "I. Broke. Into. Where. They. Keep. The. Files." She said slowly like she was talking to an idiot. I just gave her a look that said 'do you think I am stupid I meant why did you do it.'_

 _"I know that... I meant why did you do it?" She smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back off her neck. "Well... one of my instructors took me there to learn some magic... and... well, you've done so much for me so I figured it was high time I pay you back. And... well... he underestimated me, obviously thinking I was naïve and innocent and wouldn't hurt a fly."_

 _I snorted. Riiiight. And I was one of Hecate's empousai. "Anyway, it was really easy to fool him. I managed to... um...," She blushed embarrassed,"... Seduce him, and then I murdered him with a dagger."_

 _I choked on my own breath and looked at her with wide eyes. "You did_ _ **what**_ _?" I asked. She turned even more red than the pictures of Apollo's holy cows I had seen. She coughed._

 _"U-um," She said obviously uncomfortable, "Anyways. I killed him, made the body vanish with a little magic, and I had made sure that we were near the Hermes section of the file vault. I looked for your file, found it, replicated it with a little magic, removed my DNA signatures with some good ole' bleach, and removed my magical signatures and scent with one of my tricks I had up my sleeve. Then I researched about what that date means on Earth, and managed to decipher which date it would be on our calendar. Then I gathered up all of your siblings to help me, and some of our other friends to plan your party. So? Do-do you like it?"_

 _I was stunned into silence. Holy fucking shit. She had done all that... for me?_

 _I do believe I corrupted her._

 _How? Why?_

 _#1759 suddenly looked crestfallen. "You... you don't like it, do you? I mean... I guess it's too much, huh? W-well-" But I caught her off by wrapping her in a hug and literally lifting her off te ground with my hug. "YOU! ARE! THE BEST! FRIEND! EVER!" I yelled._

 _"S-strangling me." #1759 choked out. I immediately released her and smiled sheepishly. Rubbing the back of my neck I told her I was sorry._

 _"S'okay. But ow." She said wincing._

 _"Hey, lovebirds, enough flirting, and more CELEBRATION!" One of my best friends exclaimed. He was actually one of the Egyptians. I'm not sure why the people from other mythologies were here but it sucks for them._

 _The Egyptians were required to know their names, seeing as how their power came from their family name. Though they weren't allowed to speak their names or be called by their names. And how did they remember their names if they were only told it once, you ask? Simple. Would you forget the one thing tying you to your true self? Mmhmm. I thought not._

 _We both blushed and told him to shut up and the celebration began- but not before everybody laughed at us._

 ** _Flashback_** **(AN: Same age as last time it's like 5 days after the birthday party, I guess I could get off with a line break but I'm too lazy so suck my podex.)**

 _I snuck around the corner in the hallway I was prowling avoiding any guards, on my way to where the Big Three children were held._

 _I owed her one. She somehow found my file with all my information on it, and threw me a party? She didn't even owe me anything! Like she owes ME for being friends with HER? Yeah, right!_

 _I continued on my way to the Big Three holding chambers. It had high security, but if she could sneak out, I could sneak in._

 _Here I come, partner_.

 _ **Partners in crime**_

 _ **-This is a Line Break, his name is Phil-**_

 _I tiptoed quietly through the Big Three holding chambers, where #1987, #1759 and #1758, and #1734 and #400 were "housed"._

 _I made my way to the sector that had the Hades children living in it, making sure to stay hidden from any guards- or other things that may be lurking. It is a well-known fact that The Captain and the rest of the leaders regularly release monsters of all sorts and sizes- some just regular humanoids looking to get paid._

 _Disgusting, isn't it?_

 _I slipped past the security measurements, right into the Hades holding cells. I looked around for the twins' holding cell. I peeked around another corner, saw several guards and I rolled my eyes._

 _Like a couple of guards would stop me from getting into their cell._

 _Then I thought about it. They knew guards wouldn't stop intruders/escapers so... it was a diversion._

 _I shook my head at the obvious trap before me and began disarming the various defense mechanisms._

 _I slipped back into the shadows and avoided all the guards and defense mechanisms, and flew up in hope that there would be a vent that I could open and get in the cell with. Vent, vent, vent... Ah. Bingo._

 _I unlocked and decoded all the alarms set on the vent and slipped in and freefell towards the ground in their cell. I heard a pair of muffled yelps and a whisper-yelled "WHAT THE FUCK"._

 _I shot to my feet and dusted myself off and looked weirdly at the twins. "What? Haven't you ever seen a son of Hermes before?"_

 _I saw #1759 roll her eyes and giggle softly as to not alert the guards we were here and #1758 shake his head and laugh quietly._

 _I grinned at #1759 and beckoned her closer. She stayed put. She raised one eyebrow. "What?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. "C'mere." She glared at me. "No."_

 _I glared right back. "Why not?" I demanded. I saw her face waver but then it was set determinedly. "You break into our cell, you didn't tell us you were coming, now you want me to come with you, won't offer an explanation to why you want me to or where we are going? Yeah, I wonder why I'm not coming with you. "Oh! And not to mention, this entire thing seems shifty! How do I know you're not an illusion to take me somewhere and have me tortured? I don't!"_

 _I sighed. She was so_ _ **difficult**_ _!_

 _I then looked her in the eye. "The birthday party." I stated causing her to falter. She looked at me with wide, disbelieving eyes. No one knew about the birthday party unless they were there. "I-It really is you then, Sneakers?" She asked shakily. I looked at her, a look that said 'well, duh'._

 _She smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck in guilt. "S-sorry, I should've-" I waved her off. "It's nothing." I assured her. She smiled, though she still looked somewhat guilty. Then her features flashed with anger._

 _"You asshole! You think you can just pop up here and scare the living daylights out of us? Why! Are you! Here!" I pouted and rubbed my cheek where she had slapped me. "Meanie. And it was worth a try."_

 _"You two are like an old married couple." #1758's voice cut in. He'd been sitting there looking amused through the entire thing._

 _We both turned red, by embarrassment or rage I couldn't tell._

 _"Shut up, idiot." #1759 said._

 _"Aww, did I make my baby sister mad?"_

 _"SHUT UP!"_

 _I began laughing and the two whipped around to glare at me which just made me laugh harder. "To answer your question, I came here to take you somewhere special. I got something to show you. Now c'mon! Let's go!" I said._

 _She looked at me skeptically, but #1758 grinned and nudged her to me. She walked over to me and I gave her a crooked smile. I saw #1758 give me a warning look like "if you hurt her I will sic the worst of demons from every hell imaginable on your pathetic ass"._

 _I just mock saluted him and flashed a grin and then I grabbed #1759 and we were off, though #1759 was still skeptical of me._

 _ **-Out of the way, people! The Line Break has arrived-**_

 _We were on our way to the docks where the ships took off. It was a ginormous tower in the sky that went all the way up into the atmosphere. It was the one place that wasn't underground, other than the tower itself. At the very top, you were practically in space, the door to the ship hanger was always open though because ships were coming and going constantly so it'd be pretty pointless to close the door._

 _But I had found a spot a few weeks ago hidden away from everything and everyone else that no one would ever find, a place where we could be ourselves. It was far away enough that we could pretend that we were just two normal kids stargazing and talking about life and not demigods that were abandoned by their parents and trained into heartless killing machines._

 _I had blindfolded her, much to her displeasure, but I wanted it to be a surprise and it was also payback for blindfolding me before the birthday party._

 _"Where are we going?" She asked for the millionth time, sounding annoyed but also genuinely curious. "Seeecret~" I sang with a silly grin on my face, I know it was childish but this was the first time we were going to be able to just sit down and talk like_ _ **normal people**_ _._

 _Those are really honestly the best presents you can give someone like us, in my opinion. The opportunity to feel like a normal person. #1759 had done that planning my birthday party. Now it was time to pay her back._

 _I took her to where the elevator was (or as me and my siblings called it, the Elevator of DOOM), and waited until it came up from a lower level, and I activated my flying shoes and flew up under the elevator. It was exhilarating, this will be the first time I get to see,_ _ **truly see**_ _, the stars._

 _We arrived at the hanger the ships coming and going, I panicked momentarily about how we'd get to the spot unnoticed, but then that strange blue-ish green color came again. We got to the spot with no problem._

 _I climbed up to the perch that was shielded from sight by pipes and such, I slipped through a hole in the pipe system, the designers of this wretched place obviously hadn't expected somebody to find a hole in their impenetrable system._

 _Ha. They hadn't met me yet, I tend to see things that nobody else sees._

 _I was doubtful of whether she would like this or not. 'What if she doesn't like it? I mean, she did two of the most forbidden things just for me..' A part of my brain said. 'Shut up.' I told it. 'But what if she-' 'SHUT UP ME!' I internally yelled._

 _I slipped through the hole in all the pipes and helped #1759 through. I said, "Ready?" I heard her breath hitch and saw her take a deep breath as if nervous of what I was going to show her. I felt kind of offended that she thought of me that way, but then I remembered that I felt the same way about her when she was taking me to the party. Maybe I was just better at hiding it, or she just didn't mention it._

 _Or maybe I just noticed everything. I inwardly sighed. Stupid eye for detail._

 _"Ready."_

 _"Ok," I said excited despite my doubts, "Here... We... Go!" I said and ripped off the blindfold. And whirled her around whirling around myself so I could see the view. I gaped myself. It was... beautiful. Beautiful, shining stars dotting the night sky like candles in a blanket of darkness, swirling galaxies and nebulas explosions of color in the blanket of blackness that was space._

 _The planets beautiful even from a distance, seeing as how this place was so dark most of the surrounding planets had either died off or become a part of this sickening empire. It was an awe-inspiring sight and I couldn't help but be stupefied. I'd never seen anything like this, you had to keep your face forward if you didn't want to be executed when you were going on missions, and the helmets had their vision controlled so they cut off the side vision and any chances of glimpses of the stars._

 _The spacecrafts? They ones used for minions had no windows other than the one the pilots used to fly the craft, and they were staff. Not to mention we were watched on the spacecrafts, so if we did anything they'd know and alert the pilots, and if we succeeded against fighting the pilots, they'd use the trackers on the ship or magic to find us and hunt us down and kill us._

 _Yeah. Pilot's window is off limits, even if you go in there just to see the stars, you're executed for 'rebellious actions'._

 _Bullshit, I know. I looked at #1759. She had been silent this entire time. I frowned then figured that maybe she had been in awe and cleared my throat to gain her attention. "Do you-" I was cut off by a high pitched squeal and a body flinging itself at me. Startled, I steadied the body. I looked down and was met by the glittering dark brown eyes of #1759. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU-" before she could get any louder or strangle me with hugging more I cut her off laughing, "Okay, okay! You're strangling me!"_

 _She turned red looked down and muttered a sorry. I frowned and tilted her chin up using my finger. "Hey... what's wrong?" She looked gently pried me off and looked away, not willing to face me. My frown deepened if possible. "What's wrong, mi corazón?"_ **(AN: Translation: my heart in Spanish. Dawwww~)**

 _I tried to fight the bright blush on my face as I remembered what it meant in Spanish. See, #3216 was the spawn of a Spanish mortal and Hephaestus, so he fluently spoke the language. No one knows why, but we keep our accents from where we are from on Earth, and any languages are parents speak. So since he spoke Spanish, and I hung around him so much, and I had the skill of speaking any language I hear enough fluently, I speak Spanish too._

 _I saw her frown and her bottom lip tremble and I heard her sigh, but she still wasn't looking at me. I gently turned cupped her cheek and turned her back around to face me. I was shocked as I saw her eyes sparkling with tears the light of the stars making her tears looking like falling crystals._

 _"What's wrong?" I said my brow creasing in concern. Yeah, she may be timid, but I've never seen her cry, at least not in front of others._

 _She tried to avert her eyes but I forced her to look at me, holding her face in my hands. I just stared at her waiting for her to speak. She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "T-they tried to m-make me stay aw-away from you." I was filled with boiling white hot rage suddenly. These bitches did_ _ **what**_ _?_

 _"Who did this?" I asked harshly. She flinched at my tone and I know it wasn't fair to her, but I had to find out who did this so I could find them and give them a painful death._

 _She gulped. "All of them. All of them... all the elders, they- they told me that you were giving me hope... I was resisting more. Getting.. happier. Th-they didn't like that. They didn't l-like that at all... They made me st-stay away from you..." She trailed off. I was filled with rage, but confusion too._

 _#1759 would never cry over being forced to do something she didn't want to do, unless.. they did something really bad to her. What could they have done to make her start crying like this?_

 _I raised and eyebrow and motioned for her to go on. I knew that that would hurt her... but not enough to effect her like this. I saw her shake silently like she couldn't get the words out of her mouth. She shook her head, as if afraid of something._

 _I frowned and moved to step towards her but she stepped back, and as much as I'd like to deny it, it hurt._

 _It hurt a lot._

 _"Mi corozón?" I asked softly. She still wouldn't look at me. "Mi corozón, look at me," I said desperately. "Let me help."_

 _I saw her take a shaky breath like it pained her, but she appeared to still not be able to get the words out. Then she just gestured downwards near her womanhood. I was confused. What? Why would she..? Then the pieces of information clicked together and it felt like a freight train hit me. She had been walking with a slight limp the other day. She received abnormal punishment. She was gesturing to her womanhood looking down in shame._

 _She had been_ _ **raped**_ _._

 _Pure, white hot rage and utter hatred filled me like an expanding balloon. I began trembling with fury and I began seeing red._

 _How fucking dare they._

 _ **How fucking dare they!**_

 _The balloon kept expanding and expanding until it felt like it would burst. I heard a yell and with a jolt I realized it wasn't my own._

 _I finally managed to rein in my anger enough to see clearly, and what I saw horrified, fascinated, and confused me._

 _There was frost, ice, snow and runes everywhere. I looked down and saw that it had been coming from.. me?_

 _How?_

 _Hermes wasn't a god of magic or ice. So how was I able to do this? I already had my extra abilities. Maybe it had something to do with my mother._

 **(AN: Hey guys did I mention that this is a minor Avengers crossover?)**

 _I looked up and saw #1759 staring at me in shock, curiosity, awe, and maybe a little bit of fear. "How.. Sneakers, how the hells did you do that?" I shrugged, not knowing the answer myself._

 _I saw that gleam in her eyes that told me she was thinking. "Hey Sneakers?" She asked. "Yeah?" I replied._

 _"Do you know why your mother is unknown?" Goth Girl asked. I scanned her face but she just had the mischievous knowing gleam in her eyes that said 'I know something you don't.'_

 _I hated that look. Oh, how I hated that look. "No," I replied. "Why?"_

 _I saw her flash a wet smile at me, the knew information given to her temporarily making her forget what happened to her for befriending me._

 _"I think your mother may be a goddess, #4158." She said softly. I stared at her in shock, not comprehending what she was telling me. "Or a god." She added. I just plopped down on the frosty ground, not really able to comprehend what she was telling me. My mom was.. an immortal?_

 _But then why was I here? There were a few gods who weren't really truly immortal that I could think of, but they were other religions. 'But how could that be?' I mused._

 _Maybe the gods all gathered yearly to discuss matters of mythology? Who knows..._

 _I jolted to attention when #1759 sat down next to me. I looked up and met her gaze. She still looked like she was about to cry, but looked like she was holding it in for me and my dilemma. That made me mad. She was waiting for me to figure out what was happening to me, pushing back the pain for her friends. It pissed me off. We should deal with our problems together._

 _I looked up and met her curious gaze. "Maybe it's Khione? That would explain the frost and snow.." I trailed off._

 _She shook her head. "It doesn't explain the magic. And even if it did, that's not Greek magic."_

 _I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. "Then... my magic is just an extra ability they had not discovered?" I saw her shake her head, baffling me further. "No, no... it is like.. it's from Earth, it is just not Greek." If that statement she just gave me didn't baffle me, then I don't know what would._

 _"So... my mom... is from Earth... she's just not Greek?" I asked, pretty sure if I got any more information my head would explode._

 _"Well... like I said, there's not really a guarantee it's a she." #1759 winced. I held my head. Brain overloading. Alert, alert. Ow._

 _Life-changing information hurts._

 _I thought about it. I felt myself get even more confused. "But... who has such powerful control over ice and snow that they don't even need a spell for it to be controlled? And who has magic with that power over magic, anyway? Nevermind that, how can they be on_ _ **Earth**_ _?_ _ **Earth**_ _of all places!" I exclaimed getting frustrated now. I hadn't thought that my mom was anything but human, and now to find out that whoever it is that birthed me is immortal? It's too much information at once!_

 _I saw #1759 eye's soften, and before I knew it she was sitting next to me. "Let's.. let's just forget about this for the time being, okay? I know something else.. but I don't have to tell you if you don't want me to. I can tell you later, if you'd like." She said quietly. I thought about it._

 _Find out something new about my mother or... continue like nothing had happened. Now, I know, what I did was weird, but I had a chance to just be.. me._

 _I mean, it's not like knowing who my mom was would change my life, right?_ **(AN: muAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *coughs* Excuse me *clears throat*.)**

 _I made my decision. "No."_

 _I saw #1759 smile at me and we both turned our attention to the breathtaking stars in front of us. It was beautiful, and I felt my cold, dead heart grow warm._

 _"The stars sure are beautiful," I whispered in awe._

 _I saw #1759 smile. "Yeah," she replied._

 _I turned over at her and grinned. "You ever scared when we go on our pranking runs?" I inquired. I saw her blink at the sudden change of conversation but saw her blush embarrassed._

 _"Well... y-yeah." I grinned. She was cute when she was embarrassed. "Oh, yeah?" I said raising an eyebrow. I saw her blush again but she smacked me which made me laugh_.

 _"Yeah..." She trailed off looking uncertain. I smiled softly at her. I was still kind of frustrated, but for some reason #1759 and #1758 didn't have the angry-ish aura that most children of Hades had. I mean, it was still there, but something else was there too._

 _I mentally shook my head, as if to tell myself there's no use, if Goth Girl wanted me to know, then I would know. If she didn't want me to know, oh well then._

 _"I just... I'm worried about what will happen to you if we're ever caught." #1759's voice startled me out of my musings. I'm lucky I didn't flinch, because then she might've thought I wouldn't listen to her. "What?" I asked, startled by the answer._

 _I saw her shuffle uncomfortably no doubt embarrassed. I couldn't see her face now, because her head was bowed and her hair was hiding her face, but I had no doubt that it was a bright red._

 _"What do you mean 'what'?" I heard her ask. I looked at her incredulously. "You are a child of the Big Three, a daughter of_ _ **HADES**_ _HIMSELF, you get the worst punishments in order to become more heartless and a better soldier, but you are worried about_ _ **ME**_ _?"_

 _I saw her turn a little bit red at my words. "Well... the Big Three have the pact now, you know?" I nodded. "Well, that means that I'm not exactly replaceable right now. That means that no matter what happens or what I do, they can't really kill me. I mean yeah, they can torture me horribly and really fuck me up... but I'll have you there to make it better, so I don't really care. You though? They can just kill you. Even though you are a powerful son of Hermes, they won't really care about that, there's more of you and they obviously don't know about who your mother is. You being killed would hurt worse than any torture they could ever lay on me, Sneakers." She said._

 _I was in shock and awe. Which kind of infuriated me, because_ _ **to this day**_ _, #1759 remains the only person that can stun me into silence. It was stupid._

 **(AN: Hey you guys try and guess who his mother is even though it's gonna be revealed I wanna see if anyone gets it right.)**

 _I blinked. She-she cared_ _ **that**_ _much about me._

 _Wow._

 _I feel like a piece of crap._

 _She had evidently taken my silence as me judging, because she started trying to apologize. I shut her up quickly with a bear hug and stating that she was crazy, which made her blush and hit me in the chest._

 _We both sank into a comfortable silence, watching the stars in awe. I felt a weight on my shoulder and felt my face flame as I realized it was #1759. I looked over and saw her shivering._

 _"Um... not that I am complaining or anything, but why are you on my shoulder, mi corozón?" I asked dazed._

 _She looked at me incredulously. "You mean you're not cold!?" She exclaimed in shock. I frowned. Then I looked (and I mean_ _really_ _looked, not just give the room a once over) at the room and saw that it had to be_ _cold_ _. Like_ _ **really**_ _cold. Like almost to the negatives._

 _I looked in awe at what I'd created. Snowflakes fluttered down, some of them huge in size, pouring down and fluttering around. Icicles hung from the ceiling, hell, there were some on the ground, beautiful pillars of gleaming ice._

 _Seeing my stunned expression she smiled amused. "How are you not cold?" #1759 asked once more. I was stunned and shocked myself but I downplayed it off with a shrug. How I could turn our little secluded area into a frozen wonderland intrigued me, yes it did, but I decided that sometimes knowledge would be painful._

 _I wondered what anyone would do if they noticed the- OH SHIT! In my panic, I thrust my hand out and yelled "SKERA!"_ **(AN: I think that's stop in Old Norse.. oh shit I just gave away his parentage didn't I? Damn..)** _._

 _Immediately all the snowflakes that were wafting out due to the icy wind (#4158 didn't even want to_ _ **know**_ _where that came from), stopped in there tracks. In fact, all the snowflakes period stopped and fell to the ground, leaving us in several feet of snow._

 _I looked over at #1759 and saw that the hand I'd been using was the one she had been using for warmth was the one I had thrust out and she was now knocked onto the ground under the snow._

 _She looked up and glared at me but shivered. "C-can y-you m-m-make the snow and ice go away?" I looked thoughtful about it. "I.. I don't know." I admitted._

 _ **A hideous monster, with horrible blue skin and disgusting red eyes.**_

 _I gasped out, surprised by the brief vision I just had._

 _ **An icy hell, filled with similar monsters, all blue-skinned and red-eyed. An entire planet full of them.**_

 _I had trouble breathing. What the Helheim was happening to me?_

 _ **A blonde man with a hammer, a woman, three warriors, and a strange man with a horned helm. The blonde man challenging the leader, who's name was.. Laufey?**_

 _I grit my teeth and steadied myself oblivious to the blue now collecting on my skin due to the contact with the snow._

 _ **The blonde man challenged Laufey, engaging in a battle while his companions fought as well.**_

 _I heard #1759 ask me if I was okay. I ground out "fine". 'Lies...' a voice that was not mine spoke._

 _ **The blonde man and his companions were swamped with enemies, but my attention was drawn to the strange man in the horned helm. He was performing... magic? It looked and felt like the magic I had as well...**_

 _I cringed fiercely at the vision. Could that man be...? No. No, I refuse to believe it._

 _ **Suddenly, the blonde man and his companions fled the scene, the horrible blue-skinned red-eyed beasts proving to be too much.**_

 _I flopped back onto the ground, gritting my teeth to suppress a scream._

 ** _A man, with only one eye came out of some sort of portal and retrieved the blonde man and his companions holding a spear._**

 _I writhed in agony at my inability to make the visions stop, and let out a whimper of pain._

 _It hurts..._

 _ **I learned their names. Odin, Thor, Loki, Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun, and Sif. Odin yelled at Thor, something about not being worthy and... banishment?**_

 _Why won't the pain stop..._

 _ **I saw mortals, with the logo... S.H.I.E.L.D.? Yes. I saw them investigating the hammer that Thor had... Mjolnir?**_

 _Why won't it stop..._

 _ **I saw, the man with the horned helm, Loki, I saw his skin turn blue and his eyes turn red.**_

 **(AN: Sorry but this stupid letter won't delete so yeah... *cough* continue on)** _p̴͙̥̯͚̗͓͒͠ͅ_

 _W̴̼͕̔͒̓̾ḩ̶̨͉͙̳̩̎͌̾͋͊̉͠͝y̴̛̻̪͍̭̱̪͈͇̩͓̏̍́̈́͊͋̅̕ ̸̢̞̦̹̬͚̪̈͗̆̂͐̋̈́͘w̶̦̑̇̾͗̈́̐͝͝͠o̵̞͛̆͐̈͂̆͊͆n̶̯̻̍̈́'̸̢̣̣͇̦̫̎͛̎̕t̷̢̡͔̤̘̙̤̠͛ͅ ̴̟͔̫̻̘̗̬̼͈̳̏͐̈̔͂̆̓̈́̿i̸̺̤͓̱̜̖̟̊́̚͜ț̴̨̡̥̳̗͉̲͒̂̓̈́͐͊̑̓̓ ̶͍̹̯̰͇̙̈́͐̒̓̆̍͌̕͘s̸̟͎͓̳̿͌̓͐͝t̷̼̹̑̀͛͒̒͛̑õ̶̪̖͚̮̫̒̃͌͜͝͝p̴͙̥̯͚̗͓͒͠ͅ..._

 ** _I saw him fall off some strange place with a weird guard-like human.. no ASGARDIAN, with Odin and Thor begging him to not let go._**

 _w̷̛̼̝͔̠̮̰̃̓̉͘͠ͅH̶͔͕̠̮̜͙͙̃͂̔̔̊̑͒y̶͇̌̔̽ ̴̬͎̫̺̫̹̀͒̚Ŵ̶̰̼͖̟͚̉͛̊̏̈̎͆͜o̸̜̦̫͙̮̣͑N̸̫̤̬̺̹̂̾͛̂̐͊̒͘'̶̡̥̝̱͙̳͎̳̗̊̋̂͐̅̈́̉̊͝t̸̛͚͕̬̟͚̄̋͐̊͌͜ ̵̰͍̠͓̒̐͂̾̂͘̕͝I̷̛͈̜̟̭̺̼̳̤̊́̓̌ţ̸̈́̓͑̅̅́ ̸̢̛͕͇̲̬͔̒̓͊͜͜͜S̵̨̛̞̟̥̈́̎̃́̆͘t̴̨͙̜̺̳͈̪̒̃̊̓̐̒͝Ő̸͍̱̗p̵̖͖͕̜̩̳̟̗̝̽̈̆̓̀̃̚...̷͚͍̳͛̆̋̉̈́͗̆̇̀͠ͅ.̶͙̻̩̫̌̊̈͊͊̎̽͠.̴̛̛̠̩̱̬͗̾̑͘͠_

 _ **I saw a guy with a horned helmet like Loki, wreaking havoc on a big mortal city on top of a tower that read 'STARK TOWERS'. Laughing, he turned around looked right at me and my blood turned cold. It**_ _ **was**_ _ **Loki. But Loki had green eyes, not blue? What was happening?**_

 **(AN: If you guys still can't guess who his mother is then I am ashamed of my readers. Lmao jk just kidding I didn't put in the description or tags that this was gonna be a Marvel crossover which I probably should have, so if you don't know it's fine.)**

 _With a jolt I was jerked out of my visions, and gasped at the sight of the stars above us. I groggily blinked the black spots out of my eyes and nearly swore loud enough to let somebody know we were here._

 _#1759 was standing over me, looking relieved, with a purple-ish light coming out of her hands. I was tempted to snap at her, to demand why she did that, but then I remembered I must have been freaking her out._

 _I sighed. And propped myself up. #1759 rushed over to me and asked me if I needed anything. I had to suppress a smile at that. No dumb questions. Just worry._

 _I nodded and told her some water would be nice. She closed her eyes and summoned some water, no doubt teleporting it in from the instructor's quarters, they had good water. (What.. did you expect just because we were given disgusting food and drink that they'd get disgusting food and drink? No, everybody working for them -voluntarily- was given real food and drink. Us prisoners? That's a big fat no.)_

 _She gave me the water, which I gulped down gratefully. Now that I think about it, I wasn't sure if I would've been able to take what that vision would have shown me next. I mean, yeah, I probably wouldn't have died... but there are much worse things than death._

 _Like insanity, pain to where your begging for death, etc., wow. Depressing._

 _I'm going to shut up now._

 _"What did you see?" #1759 asked, her eyes burning with curiosity. I swallowed, and shook my head signing that I didn't want to talk about it. She narrowed her eyes, but let me be, thank the Tree._

 _We both sank into a comfortable silence, though #1759 was still cold ("I can't believe you aren't fucking cold! It's freezing!"). I sighed contentedly and slipped my arm around her shoulders bringing her closer to me ("If you're going to be that stubborn about snuggling with me, we might as well do it right!")_

 _I looked over at her and asked what's been on my mind the day we made that fateful deal. "Did you regret it?" She looked over at me in wonder._

 _"What?" She breathed out, the icy air making her breath visible. I looked her in the eye, taking note of the snow and ice reflected in her eyes making her dark eyes look even more beautiful._

 _"Did you ever regret it?" I asked slowly, making sure she heard me. She rolled her eyes at me and gave me a look that said 'regret_ _ **what**_ _?'. I swallowed nervously -to this day she is still the only one that can make me nervous that's not The Captain- and added on what I meant to ask. "Did you ever regret it? Choosing to become my partner in crime?" I asked._

 _ **We swore that death would do us part**_

 _ **Partners in crime**_

 _#1759 smiled softly at me. "'Course not. You're my best friend, stupid. Any other dumb questions?" She asked._

 _I smiled. "No.. no questions."_

 _After that they talked as long as they could, about pranks, dreams that the both of them knew would never come true (though it was nice to pretend), and just enjoying each others presence in general. Talked about magic, things that they wish they could have in a parent, until.._

 _"Hey, Sneakers?" #1759 asked timidly._

 _"Yes?" I asked, curiously because I wondered what could make #1759 so nervous unless she was hiding something big._

 _"I-I... have something to tell you." #1759 admitted. I smiled in amusement._

 _"Yes. I figured that was why you were addressing me?" I grinned at the look on her face that said 'not this bullshit again'._

 _She took a deep breath. "Ihavetwogodlyparentstoo." She said all in one breath. I looked at her strangely. "What?" I asked slowly._

 _She scrunched up her face like this was killing her and breathed deeply. "I-I.. have two godly parents as well, Sneakers." I looked at her in shock and maybe a little bit of hurt._

 _"You do? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, upset with my friend. She blinked, obviously startled. "You believe me?" She asked._

 _I rolled my eyes. "Yes.. you don't have a reason to lie, and even if you did, why would you lie to me?" I pointed out._

 _She smiled at me. I examined her, trying to find out more about her mother. It was true.. she didn't look like most other children of Hades, they were normally pale as can be, and had darker eyes, like onyx colored. #1759 and #1758 were.. warm._

 _Like spring warm._

 _"So... who's your mother?" I asked curious. I saw her smile softly at me, then take a deep breath. "Persephone."_

 _I blinked. That was impossible.. wasn't it? I was shocked, badly, so I said the only thing that I could think of in my state of shock. "Prove it."_

 _I saw her eyes get an almost wicked glint at the challenge and I saw her hold out her hand. Nothing happened at first, and then there was flowers everywhere. Flowers on top of the snow. It was freakin'_ _ **crazy**_ _!_

 _I gaped at it, it was even more beautiful now. #1759 smiled softly and muttered something about foxglove, pansy, and larkspur._ **(AN: Pretty sure those are flowers that can grow in snowy cold weather climates. If not, pretend they are!)**

 _I smiled in awe of the sight. Beautiful, crystalline pillars of ice and clear powdered snow. Ice so clear you could see a picture perfect reflection of yourself in it. Flowers decorating it like a snowy meadow on a far off planet, far away for the Prison and The Captain and everybody here._

 _We began talking about how are pranks are already legendary, us two being the first to show any signs of resistance such as this._

 _They'll call our crimes a work of art_

 _I smiled. Friends may keep secrets from one another, but true friends can have one confide in the other and have the other understand why the secret was kept._

 ** _Flashback_** **** **(AN: Agma is 10 and Nevermore is 9 and a half... the bodies guys I'm too lazy to fix the others but they're in the** ** _bodies_** **of children not actually children.. oh never-mind.)**

 _I was walking into the mess hall for dinner, when I heard a familiar yell. "OI! #4158! ASSHOLE! OVER HERE, MATE!" I turned grinning to see #1987_ **(AN: Zack)** _a son of Zeus and one of our friends. Sitting around him was the rest of the gang. #1759_ **(AN: Nevermore, in case you haven't figured it out by now)** _was sitting next to her twin brother #1758_ **(AN: Imp)** _and talking about the perks of different types of magic, #420_ ( **AN: Jack)** _and #666_ **(AN: Mark)** _were arguing with #3216_ **(AN: Diego/Diablo)** _and #2134_ **(AN: Mad Hatter, earlier introduced as Maddie)** _about whether it was possible to power a machine with alcohol, #2675_ **(AN: Warlock)** _was reading an alchemy book, #1734_ **(AN: Sharktooth)** _was sitting with his Roman half-brother #400_ **(AN: Finnick)** _talking about water stuff , #3456_ **(AN: Whiplash)** _began talking war with #5674_ **(AN: Warfare)** _, #7645_ **(AN: Poison Ivy, earlier introduced as Ivy)** _and #5432_ **(AN: Witchdoctor)** _were talking about magical plants, #607_ **(AN: Sunny/Arrow)** _and #509_ **(AN: Phoenix)** _were exchanging archery tips, #3267_ **(AN: Dove)** _was just sitting there watching everyone with an amused expression on her face, and the rest were just chilling_ **(AN: Dead people that I can't be bothered with.)**.

 _"Dude! Why're you so late?" #509 asked. "Had to take a detour..." I grinned. "What'd you do and/or kill?" #1759 asked amused. "Nothing! Why do you always assume I did something?" I asked, mocking offense. "Because you're trouble with a capital 'ta', stupid." She rolled her eyes at me. "Am not! I'm sweet and I'm innocent and I would never ever cause trouble!" I exclaimed. She rolled her eyes with a snort. Everyone else was snickering. I pouted and stuck my tongue out. "You guys are mean." "_ _ **Real**_ _mature, Sneakers." She rolled her eyes again._

 _"I take offense to that!" I protested. She giggled and shook her head._

 _I stole a glance, at her and then sighed. Then I took seat next to the Apollo bros._

 _#607, #509, my half-brother #666 and #3267 had noticed. #509 and #666 were waggling their eyebrows at me snickering. #3267 looked like she'd just gotten the biggest present she could ever ask for. #607 had an amused expression on his face like he knew all along, which he probably did because he's a motherfuckin' oracle._

 _I glared at all of them, which made #509 and #666 burst out laughing, confusing everyone else. "What's so funny?" #1759 asked. "Nothing!" I said._

 _"4158!" The loud speaker erupted. "Outside the mess hall! Alone! Now!" I was baffled. I really hadn't done anything this time. So why did they want me..?_

 _Oh Chaos. Not another one of their crazy experiments. Please, anything but that. I crossed my fingers._

 _"What? Why do they want you now? You didn't actually do something, did you?" #1759 asked, on the verge of panicking. She may not look like it, but she was always so worried for me. It's part of the reason why I try not to get in as much trouble as I used to. She'd kill me before they ever did._

 _"Don't worry, Death Girl. I'm sure it's nothing." I lied smoothly. #509 looked at me like "really she's gonna kill you anyway, bro". Ah yes. #509 and #607. The sons of Apollo. One's a oracle and knows practically everything, even without his stupid oracle-vision. One's able to tell if you're lying, and is the nosiest thing since Teuhearas_ _ **(AN: Tea-u-ear-a. Multiple is Tea-u-ear-a-s.)**_ _, giant anteaters from the planet Andrehogen, in district Omega 67._

 _"Well, do you want me to come with you?" She asked still afraid for my safety. I shook my head. "No, they said to come alone." "And since_ _ **when**_ _have we ever listened to what others told us?" She demanded. "Never. But I don't want you to get hurt because of me. Stay here. I'll be back later." I told her, then turned and began to make my way to outside the mess hall, not even bothering to wait for a reply. I could hear them making fun of #1759 singing about us being in looooove and I could hear her promise to murder my half-brother #666._

 _I slipped outside the mess hall, and looked around warily for whoever - or whatever- was awaiting me. And that's when I felt my legs get knocked out from under me, and my hands get tied behind my back. "What-" I was cut off by something being stuffed in my mouth, to prevent from me screaming or asking questions they didn't want to answer._

 _"Quiet! Don't struggle or you'll make things worse for yourself!" A voice hissed. Now normally, I wouldn't listen... But this was_ _ **The Captain's**_ _voice. The Captain_ _ **never**_ _did simple things like picking up demigods... Oh no. Shit!_

 _Ah fuck._

 _AH FUCK!_

 _The Captain was dragging me off to wherever they wanted to experiment on me. I struggled, because if I was right, the experiments were always much worse than any punishment._

 _"What are you doing?" The Captain demanded. "I said stop struggling! Stop struggling, dammit! Oh, you're not going to listen anyway..."_

 _Before I could even do something to react, I was injected with a syrum from a needle, and my world turned black._

 _ **-Line Break-**_

 _I felt a burning sensation on my eyelids, everything looked bright red. Must be a really bright light they're shining on me..._

 _I opened my eyes slowly, to reveal a blinding light that made my eyes hurt, and shut them almost immediately. But than I heard a 'tsk' and my eyes were forced open by some sort of torture machine. It hurt a lot. Not just the blinding light, but having your eyes forced open by cold grabby metal that pinched really hard. I tried to blink away the red spots, but with no luck, seeing as how the machine had my eyes forced open and wasn't letting them go anytime soon._

 _The red slowly faded and was replaced by a bright white room, which disturbed me. Things weren't supposed to be bright here. Things were supposed to be dark... so what was this...?_

 _"Ah yes. The Hermes brat. Quite the little troublemaker aren't you?" A lady I'd never seen before mused. I squirmed in my bonds. Yes, bonds. I was strapped down to a table, I had a leather gag in my mouth crammed and also wrapped around my head like a nurse's mask, except with a gag. I couldn't even move my tongue around without hurting myself on the sharp metal on the gag, no doubt designed to tear into my mouth if I make any attempt to speak or make any noises to interrupt whatever process they want me for._

 _I was bound to the table, bound by my ankles, knees, thighs, stomach, near my shoulder area, and my neck. All with the sharp pointy metal so if I moved I was just bound to hurt myself. The room was very small- or was that an illusion to make me feel trapped? I couldn't tell... why couldn't I tell? Details weren't in that high quality for me, which made me feel horrible. It was a skill that belonged to some children of Hermes... an eye for detail. I always noticed every little thing, every twitch, noted personalities, and I was good at reading people. This mystery woman... I couldn't read her. And I didn't like that. I didn't like that at all._

 _I looked more closely at the woman. Humanoid, obviosly. So that crosses out a shit load of alien species she could be. But it didn't narrow it down to much. There was a_ _ **lot**_ _of humanoid species out there. She could be human, but she looked too... predatory. Like a cat about to pounce on the canary, like a wolf about to tear into a deer, like a- well, like a predator. But there was something wrong with my nerves, a fuzzy feeling that left me unable to collect more data._

 _And I didn't like it._

 _Don't get me wrong now, I'm not an information-freak like Athena's spawn. But, when in doubt, you know you're way out. I prided myself on knowing the way out. I was a Hermes kid. We excel at running. But now, I couldn't run. I was trapped. I couldn't find the way out, like I was staring at a map that wouldn't reveal itself to me. Hermes was the god of road, travelers. He was basically the gods of knowing your way around, what's what. Now I couldn't find anything. It was like someone had given me the wrong map, put a blindfold on me, and dumped me in a maze that didn't make any sense._

 _I hated it. I hated that feeling so much. Even when I was weak and at the mercy of torturers, I could trust myself in my abilities. Now, I couldn't even do that. It made me feel weak._

 _I hated feeling weak._

 _Yeah, the military personnel and torturers and other beings that were oh so delightful to be around_ _ **loved**_ _making me feel weak, but I had at the least had my basic senses. Now..._

 _The woman smiled wickedly and came towards me, she reminded me vaguely of a predator stalking it's prey, ready to pounce and tear into flesh. She began circling me, like a flock of vultures about to devour a carcass. She was examining me now, making me fee borderline naked. Then I realized I_ _ **was**_ _borderline naked. I wanted to cover myself up, but I couldn't move without hurting myself really bad. My guess was there was rigid tiny pricks on the metal meant to shred flesh on the bindings and gag, but I couldn't be sure._

 _"Mm... you will have to do. I suppose you are wondering why you are here, yes?" She smiled that wicked smile again. She laughed. "Ah yes! You can't answer me! I guess that makes you fully at my mercy, huh?" 'You already know that!' I wanted to scream. 'You're just toying with me!'_

 _"Well then. To business then." She sighed. "We are testing out a new experiment, you see. It'll be very effective taking out opponents. I planned it originally for the Big Three brats, but we're not certain it'll work. Meaning we'd lose valuable assets in this experiment. Seeing as how the Big Three are under that ridiculous oath, we can't just waste the ones we have now. You however... you're a son of Hermes. You're one of the more powerful ones, yes, but you are_ _ **replacable**_ _. It wouldn't hurt to lose you in an experiment. If anything, it'd benefit us, because we would be closer to perfecting the experiment. We're testing the males now. Females are next. Unfortunately, this experiment will also take a long time because we can only experiment on one of you at a time. Your half-brother #666 is next." She then smiled at me as if she hadn't just delivered my death sentence._

 _And don't tell me I'm being dramatic. It was a new experiment, that they didn't know would work, didn't know if it would kill me or not. Yeah. I'm not being dramatic. I'm being realistic. There is no way I'm making it out of here alive. It's not gonna happen._

 _"Now, now. Before we start experimenting, I should tell you that we need to operate on you. It won't work unless we operate on you." She cooed mockingly. Oh GREAT! Now I have even LESS chance of living. Hell, I might not even survive the operation!_

 _The evil mystery woman whistled, a loud clear whistle. A few seconds passed. Then a bunch of weird dark tentacle things came in. A variation of Darkness, no doubt. They began scurrying around, gathering things to operate on me with, one even grabbed a camera. Oh great. My death will be recorded._

 _A great way to die, really. Strapped naked to a table about to be experimented on like a lab rat while an evil woman tells you how you're worthless and replaceable and a bunch of weird tentacle things operate on you._

 _Yay._

 _The woman rummaged around, while her tentacle things were setting up stations, some to collect and store data, probably. She turned around and I almost fainted. That needle was_ _ **huge**_ _! What the hell was she planning on doing to me!? She cooed at me, because my fear no doubt showed in my eyes._

 _I struggled, tearing up my skin, but I didn't care. This needle was huge. But, for some reason I couldn't explain, I relaxed. No, they didn't order me or do anything to me. It was of my own free will. I know, I know, you think I'm crazy. But ponder this. I grew up here. This has been all I've ever known. The whips, the needles, the knifes, the torture, the dark, the training, the scathing words. I've never known anything else. I've always wanted a way out, but they make one thing clear to you when you first get here._

 _The only way out..._

 _Is death._

 _When in doubt you know your way out. The only way out was to die. I was about to die._

 _I was about to be free._

 _I remembered what happens to Forgotten Demigods when they die. We don't go to any afterlife. We just... die. We vanish. Thin air. No corpse, either. We just dissolve, like monsters. Unlike monsters, we never go to Tartarus or the Duat or wherever. We just stay dissolved. That's part of the reason so many of us just do what we're told and don't argue. We don't go to Elysium, or Valhalla or the Land of the Dead. We just vanish._

 _Poof._

 _We can't be reborn, either. Which I suppose is a good thing because the Darkness would probably track you down and bring you back here, anyway._

 _My eyes were still forced open, and it was really starting to burn. Unshed tears were in my eyes at the strain of being open for so long. I wondered vaguely if #1759 would miss me..._

 _#1759, I realized._

 _She'd be standing alone if I died._

 _Yeah, maybe she'd have her twin brother, but I_ _ **promised her that we'd stand together**_ _._

 _I promised._

 _I don't break promises like that._

 _I hung on to the vague hope that maybe I would survive, knowing that if I didn't I would never get out of here. If you have no hope that you will survive, you will not survive. Simple as that. Well, maybe not hope.. more like_ _ **determination**_ _._

 _The woman stalked forward preparing to impale me on that horrible needle. My eyes widened in horror. The woman evidently saw my expression of horror and fear, as she laughed, as pure sadistic laugh filled with insanity and deranged intentions. She leaned forward to where her face was in mine, and I noted with a chill that she glowed faintly with sheer power. "Don't worry," she laughed. "This will only hurt a_ _ **lot**_ _."_

 _With that, she plunged the needle into my skin, and I let loose an agonizing wail, ripping my mouth on the restraints. Blood flowed down my naked chest getting lost in the caverns and trenches torn onto my flesh from tortures past._

 _I screamed, a scream of pure pain. I felt like my blood was boiling, my skin felt pale and clammy, and I had that strange blue tint that my skin got whenever I was in cold weather climates. I let loose another heart-wrenching scream as she began withdrawing blood, so much that it was nearly uncountable. Blood poured out of the gaping hole and the cuts I gave myself by struggling and screaming, I was a canvas and the paint was my blood._

 _She looked intrigued by my blue-tint. "Interesting..," She muttered, "How very interesting.. it shouldn't have that blue-tint to it.. unless!" She gasped and she whirled back around to face me. She had a manic glint in her eyes like she was the mad scientist and I was her lab rat... which I suppose I am._

 _"You... you are a Frost Jotun?" She asked excitedly almost dropping the needle and all my blood in her excitement. I gazed at her tiredly barely keeping my eyelids open. A frost what..?_

 _ **The hideous blue-skinned monster with glowing red eyes, looking at me. But why does it look like a reflection...?**_ **(AN: IF YOU GUYS HAVEN'T GUESSED IT BY NOW I SWEAR.)**

 _She cackled. "You ARE! I can't believe we didn't see this!" She exclaimed gleefully. "Well, I won't be needed this then, you're not even human!"_

 _Not a human..? But what.. am I.. then..?_

 _She smiled as if reading my thoughts, but it wasn't a warm smile. It was pure evil smile, one that would be haunting my nightmares for years to come if I ever made it out of this._

 _"You, son of_ _ **Loki**_ _, are a_ _ **monster**_ _."_

 _Son of.. Loki? But.. I'm... a son of Hermes.. Aren't I?_

 **(AN: THERE YA GO FINALLY THAT TOOK SO FUCKING LONG MY GODS)**

 _Cackling she put the blood in the station whatever it was. Just because she didn't need it doesn't mean she wouldn't use it._

 _"A Frost Jotun! A real life Frost Jotun! In my lab! Oh, I can't believe it! I never thought this day would come! Oh, you will be a wonderful little puppet!" She all but sang._

 _Really, lady. I'm scarred for life enough without you going Cheery McHappiness over here._

 _And what the fuck is a Frost Jotun. Sounds like Joe Tin. The hell kinda name is_ _ **Joe Tin**_ _. Who would hate their kid that much to name them_ _ **Joe Tin**_ _?_

 _Frost Joe-Tin... is that my name? Why didn't they just put my name on the file, then?_

 _ **A horde of the hideous blue-skinned red eyed monsters, all in the frozen wasteland, talking to Loki. Wait.. Loki! The man in the horned helm is my.. mother?**_

 _The woman cackled madly saying something about me not needed to be apart of the other experiment seeing as how I wasn't human.. a monster?_

 _ **I saw Loki turn into one of those monsters. I could only look on as he endured suffering from the Mad Titan, and was mind-controlled to attack Earth.. Midgard.**_

 _What am I?_

 _ **I saw Loki become imprisoned fake his death, among other horrid things.**_

 _This was my mom?_

 _ **"I am the monster parents tell their children at night."**_

 _I was a monster?_

 _I looked around the room and in horror I saw that I was no longer in the white lab room. I was surrounded by blackness, it was an endless pit of darkness and suffering, meant to consume whoever stumbles into it's embrace._

 _I looked in front of me again. There was a mirror that wasn't there before. I tentatively walked up, but kept my head down for I was afraid of what I might see._

 _Then suddenly I felt my body fighting me, I was being forced to look up. I felt my head slowly jerk up fighting me for control and in horror I looked at my reflection._

 _ **Staring right back at me, a horrible monster with hideous blue skin and disgusting red eyes.**_

 _I couldn't look away, I was frozen in horror. No... It.. it can't be.._

 _I was a monster._

 _I panicked immediately. What would my siblings think!? What would my few friends think!? What.. what would #1759 think..?_

 _Ṡ̵̪͉̟͔͎̱̣͊̆̀̋̈́̀̑̈͝h̷̨̛̝̩̍̾̌e̷̡͚̲̭̳̩̖̊ ̸͉̹̞̘̖͝ŵ̸̟̍͘̚͝͠ͅo̸̻͉͒͊̍͂ư̷̙͇͙̪̅̋̔̍̇͛̂̄͠l̷̨̡̥͉̗̩̞̺̦͖͑̏͛̒͒ḑ̶̟͚̠̖̞͔͇̿͊ ̷̧̨͙͕͖̬̿̎͝ͅh̸̠̪̠̗̮̤͚̗̎̌́̿͘̚ă̶̢̼̖͒͊̑̂̕͠͠͠t̸͎͖͕̲͈̩͈͓͔̺́ê̴͓̺̂̌͐̉̚͜ ̵̢͙̅̀̽̄y̸̢̛̰͉̳̰̹̆͒̂̉́͗̽̚͝o̷̫̘̫̲̓̓͆͝͝_ ȗ̴͕̖͋̍̃̿̅̍̐͝

 _I started at the strange voice and whirled around in fear. Call me coward if you want, but I just learned some fucking ground-breaking information. I had no idea where I was. I had no idea what was happening. I mean, yeah, I'm part of an experiment.. but what will that experiment_ _ **do**_ _?_

 _A̷͈̬͔̬͙͙̎̉f̸͔̈̄t̶͉͙̲̞̰̩̲̞̓̽͐̂̽͝è̶̛̝͙̐̈́͛̋̌̆̕r̷̢̡̛̛͚̟̫̙̦̙̉̇̃̒͌̈́͒̽ ̸͉̘͓̝͙̼̂͆̿̓̾̇a̷̖̣̩̺̫̲̐̇̇̿̀̎̋͠l̷̛̬̻͖̬̋̈́́̈́͠l̵̥͉̗̖̣̪̚̚,̴̞̱̤̻͚̘̲͚̐͂̈́͌̃̆̚͝ ̵̧̰̺͚͎̮̩̓̔̕ý̶̧̛̗̤̱̳̬̿̋͌͐̓̚ͅo̷͚̤̙̹̙͂́͝u̸̡̗̾ͅ ̵̝̲́a̸̠͔͎̺̼͚͇̦̓̔͒̒̀͝͠ͅͅŕ̸̯̙̕é̷̟̪͚͕̦͓̉̍ ̷̨̼͍̲̬̩̒̓̍̑̿͛̎̎̈́̿a̴̛̠̦̺̞̬͓̤̹͗̈́̔̉̉̐͛ ̸̦̠͚̣͓̘̺̀̂m̸̢͈̮̫̗͖̭̣̈́̄̈́̾͂͆̕̕o̴̝̻̟̫̜͙͇͋̄͗͝n̶̙̾̈́̅̋͝s̵̩͋̑̎̄͒̀͘ţ̶̢̨̳̹̘͕̞̥̲͂é̴̱̻̭̤̃̈́̈́͌͜_ r̵͖͈̭̻̍̌̆̊̂̈̂ͅ

I spun around again. This wasn't funny! Where was that voice coming from!? What did it want with me? Why.. why was it telling me these things?

 _B̶̩̜̣̄̔ẽ̵̡̥̜̙̀̎͌c̷̿͋̏̀́͜ͅą̷̼͍̱̜̘̘̭͑̈́̄̀ṷ̶̼̹̯̠̜̈́̀̈́̈́̈́s̶̨̭͕̝̜̺͐̊̅̏ẹ̸̙̪̹̋̋̍̓͂̓̏̈́͝͝ ̴̡͉̭̻̳̦̦̰̃w̵̨̯͚̤̬̱͔̏̓̀̈́́͐h̶̜̘͔̥̳͒̋̀ͅŏ̸̦̠̐̊̅͑͊ ̸̫͎͕̭̙̠̫̱̟͊́̑̑̈́̌̾͒͐͝w̵̟͕͋͒̑̅̒̓̕͜ǫ̶̢̟̥͕̥̤̊̽̓̇̃͘ų̷̥͉͓̬̐́͜l̷̢̡͖̬̞̄̒͠d̴̡́̉́̄͛̄̓͊͜ ̴̺̍̈́̕ę̵̲͗̽͛̈̇̎̇̈́̆͘v̶̱͕̬̇͊̂̎̏͘̚̕͝e̷͍̥̒̒ͅŕ̵̛͇̤͓̊͒̐̀̀̎͂ ̷̧̭̼̼̮͉͈͍̪̎̃̒̕͜͝l̸̛̯̦̻̫̰̬̀ơ̶̮̠̓̓̊v̶̭̮̀̀̎̓̊̕͘e̴̛̊̏͆͌̀̌͜͠ ̵̧͕̰͕̖͙͍̇̃̀a̶̯̠̿͑͑̒ ̸̻̤͙̿̂͗̆̏̋̚ḿ̶̨̛͎̤͕̰̳̭̻̹̀̊̍̆͛ǫ̵̺̣́͐͊͊͌̏ń̵͍͖̣̦͈͍͂́̚͝s̷̯̳̪̑̍͑̒̓́͜ͅt̶̜̼̰̝̟̦̩̝̄̆͋̔̌̂͆̕͝e̵̡̖͍͖̳̼̩̝̹̅̍̌͒̋̌r̸̡̢̯̫̙͕͈̃̓̀̑̿͐̋͋̒ͅ ̷̡̗͕̯͍͕̺̔̕͜l̸͇͕̻̹͇̘̱̙̍̇̈́̈́ͅi̴̡͉͙͉͐̈́̎̀͛̽̂́̎͠k̵̨̨̡̤̞͌͗͗̂̇̀͐̌͠͝ȩ̸̫̺̩̦͒ ̵͉̈́̆͒̎̊̋̇͘y̶̬͓̗̠̞̫͋̊o̶̖͈̦͚͕͋̅̅̓̂̿̆u̷̜̇̏̿̌̑_?̶̲̲̪͕̮̈̽͆͋͠

 _"Who are you!?" I shouted. "What do you want with me!?" I heard the voice laugh, a dark, evil laugh that would haunt me for the rest of my horrible life._

?̶̲̲̪͕̮̈̽͆͋͠

 **(AN: Sorry, guys but I'm gonna have to stop using the scary text for a little while because the generator for it is being a piece of shit. And the letters I type won't delete either! The fuck!)**

 _"̸̧̫̰̘̅̽̎̈ͅH̷̳͂̽a̸̺̓̈͌ḣ̴̬̆a̵̮͝h̴̠̼́̑̕ȁ̶̖̙̰̋̾́.̵̹͗͋͗.̴̺͙̻͊͆͘ ̴̭͚̈́͝y̴̧͎̤̲̗͑ö̷͎̅ų̷͈̲̈͐̃̾ ̶̠̞̫̂̉͗͠ŗ̵̙͇͌̅̕ẽ̸̬̤̩̞̀̀a̸̳͈̹̻͆l̸̦̮̇̓̏͠l̶̞̙̈̍̂̕͝ÿ̵̧̛̜̣́ ̷̗̙̮̫̄̒d̸̡̗͊̎̆͆̽ò̷̲͙̌̐̀ņ̵͈̋'̴̠̉͠t̷̨̼͕͖̀͑ ̸̯̜̾͂k̶͕̠̼̟̔n̴̡̍̆͐̒̅õ̸͇̪̓̽͝w̷̜̳͉̾̎̉̍ ̸̧̟͌͝d̷͉͌̊̊͂͝o̴̥̫̓̊̈́̚ ̶̜̚͠y̵̢̬͂ö̶̞͋̀̓u̴̧͗̍͋̉̚?̸̝̼̞̲͓̓͛ ̵̡͕̜̅̐Ḯ̷̝͉̎̈́̀̎ ̸͍͓̺̓c̸͙̅͛̀͆ä̸̢͖͔͎́̑̾̾̈n̸̙̠̙̮͌̔͋̕'̵̘͋̂t̸͍̬̖̐̄͑̋ ̸̪̥̄͘͝s̷̨̼̋̆͂̀̾a̶̬͐́́̐̿y̶͙͉̮̘̣̏̉ ̶̨̛͎̬̦̦̌̋̎I̸̧̢̪͒̀'̸̲͎͒̓̊̎m̵̬̜͗̄̕ ̸̢̖͎͖͖̉͗͛ṡ̷̨͓̑ů̷͓̱͒́̕͠ŗ̷̛̥̊̃̕p̵̙͔͗r̶̲̈ị̶̮̜͎̔̋ş̵̝̺̿̅̀̆͘e̶̘̋̈́̊d̵̻̹͛͗̀͌.̶̡̇̀̈́̍.̴͍̯̜̊͗́͐͒.̴̧͖̝̠̰̕ ̴̘̮̥̀̃ý̸̢̢͍̲ȍ̶̥͈͙̇u̴̮̜͖͆̀̆ ̷͕͖̀̋̑̂͝ą̴̧̫̭̊r̸̛̯͐̌̊͝e̶̙͎̱̔͜ͅ ̶̧͋̆̕c̸͇͖͋͝l̴͕̠̣͊͂̉u̷̝̞̞͕̰̾̐ȅ̶̬̼̀l̵̨̘͈̝̾̿͂e̷̱̩̥̓͊̕s̷̙̕͠s̸͔̈́̇̊̓́.̴̲͙̥͆̀̾ ̸̨̢̝̦͋H̷̝͔̅̃̆͊̀m̸͍̑m̵̜̈́̚͝͠.̴̫̔̓͝.̴̨̼͔̉.̶̹̈͆̚ ̴̨̢̩̩͖̔̃̈N̸͖͍̄̇̅́o̴͔̜̼̠̓̈̾.̶̥̠̬͔̊͘͠_ _Y̷̥̺̟̒̔͛͘͝o̴̺̿u̷̘̭͙̅̀̐͝'̵̮̦̻͉̄͝ͅr̶͍̩̮͉̣̚e̸̞̮̐̋͂̎͘ ̸̛̠̤̞̲͚̄͝n̴͌̈́͜ǫ̴̧̠̻̈̕t̸̜͓̳̤̐̌̉ ̴͖̇c̴͕̖̿̌͂͋ĺ̸̤̯̀͌u̵̱̝̥͊͆̉͛̑͜ḛ̴̜̝͙̜͑l̷̛͔͂e̸̡̳̊͋̎š̴͉͖̓͝ṣ̷̬̺͎́.̴̟̤̇͂́.̵̞̻̍̃̊ ̶̭̈́͊̐̓͘m̵͇̝͕̙͑̓̒̃͂o̴̹̫͙͎̘̓͊r̷͔͍̽̽e̷̼̳̘̲̮̒̀ ̷̣̥͍͙̓̂̅́͜ļ̷̧̺̹̣̌ḯ̷̲̟̻̤̈́̄k̵̢̎͌̾̊̋e̶̛͖̠̭͊͂.̶͓̺̖̫͉̔̽̐.̴̫̤̤̈́͑ ̴̘͚̇ï̶̼̣̮̱̘͐͘n̴̻̯̪͆ ̷̹̃͜d̴̮̠͈͚̬̿̀͋ȩ̷͑͐̏̕̚ņ̶̮͍̯͒̀͝i̵͙̜̍̓̀̊͘ȧ̵̗͙̈́l̸̨̧̺̟̬̑̓.̶̧̈́͌͘ ̶̡̡͈̥͙̎͊͌͂͋Ỵ̷͉̐͜͜o̷͕̼̣̒̎̔͌͂ͅu̵̼͈͓̲̍͐͘ͅ ̵̗̓̊ṟ̶̬͒͑e̶̜̫͋̐͂͠͠f̴̞̰̯̈́̍͗͜ù̴̡̼͕̞̺̽́͝š̶͔̝͚̖́̒́̽ẹ̸̊͗̓̈̀ ̸̠̳̖͝t̸̞̤͙̞̣̆́̀o̷̯̬͂̀ ̴̞̅̉̂ȁ̵͎̖̖̰͓c̵̱̪̯͓̄̎̚͜͝c̷̢͙̻͈̍̃͘͝e̸̼̎̇̽͘ṗ̴̠̫̳͈̬͐͆̀t̸̨̗́̀ ̵̹͓͒̈́̑̍̐t̴̢̋̀̓h̴͚͓̍͗̀̔͗e̸̜͉͈͉͗̍̐́͒ ̴̺́̋̆͌͝ċ̷͔̪̈ơ̸̪̑͆̆̕l̴͓͍̻͉̯͐͌̀̓d̷̞́̐̇,̴͇́͝ ̸̥̳͆h̵̺̯̎́́̈ạ̷̹̱̥̀́̎̚r̶̛̞̲̖̝̊͜͝ď̸̠̈́̎̇̚,̷̦̎̽̕ ̶̫͉͈̲̜̑̈͠ư̵̰̦̽̓̅͘g̵̛̬̉l̴̨͉̖͐ẏ̶̺͓͊̚͜ ̴͍̦̯͠ṭ̷̛́͋r̸̯̹̣̪̀̉̀͋ư̴̬͎͖͓̔͐͗̈́t̴͕̹̞̆h̶̛̝͉̒͊̈́ ̴̥̞͍͍̜̀̋̓̅͠ê̵̙͛̓͊͠ͅv̴̞͚͔͊͐ȩ̵͖͇̹̺̈́n̷̮̼͛͑́ ̵̗̜͎̍͆̅̃̂ w̴̛͓̠̜͐h̴̺͛ȩ̶̫͉̘̔̏n̶̠̭͇̦͕͆̚ ̷̡̗͌͑̂̉͛a̶̬̝͈̋̀̀̿͘l̶̙̾̋̉ļ̴̛͎͉̯̱̽͝ ̷̜̖͑t̵̺͖͙̪̗̽h̸̙̖͓͙̎ẽ̷͍̖͈̖̓̆͐͋ ̴̟̤̝̻̘̓̒́͋f̴̬̃a̸̜͖̞̽̓͆c̸̭̍̀̔t̴̩̠̣́͛s̵̨͇͕̘͋̄͗͝͝ ̴̠̐̽̀̍a̸̬̝̐r̸̩̝̲͆͊e̶͙̟̒ ̴̢͐͑͝r̸̻̰̬̮͖̓̉̍ī̷̢̩͕̞͈g̵̲̹̳̪̈́̍̊̋ȟ̷̤̚ͅt̶̢͙̙͓̺̑ ̸̲̯̈́i̷̖̔͝n̷̯̜̟͠ ̵͈̓̿̇̔̕f̵̨̝͕͊̓r̸̢̳̯̜̮̀̒̉ỏ̶͇͔̭̙̓n̴̜͕͓̄̏͆t̷̖̝̩̂̅̚ ̸̙̲̗̺̒͗̓̆͝ò̸̞͛́f̴̨̡̩̃͑̕͝ ̸̣̐y̵͓̘͍̬͎̋͑̃o̸̩͑u̶͚̾̔͂͗.̸̛̖̤̿͊̊͗_ "̶̟̤͘

 **(AN: Translation: "Hahaha... you really don't know do you? I can't say I'm surprised.. you are clueless. Hmm.. No, you're not clueless.. more like.. in denial. You refuse to accept the cold, hard, ugly truth even when all the facts are right in front of you!")**

 _Who the hell does this person think he is?_

 _"̵̡̺̆͛́͂T̷̛̙̤͈̟̯́ǒ̴͚͂̚ ̴̗̞̓͝a̶͓͙̲̅̿̀̓ń̷͕̬s̸̭̖̟͑̓͆w̶̹̮͉̩̚ë̵͕̦͓̈́̈́͘͜͝ŗ̷̜̿̒ ̷͉̹̲̍́y̴̡̲͑͝ơ̵̝͖͍͋ṵ̴̈́̄͊r̸̯͓͖̘̰̀̀͒ ̸̬͉̈́̀̀̋͝q̵̧̢̋͆͑̂̆u̸̢̱̯͍̾͐̎̊͊é̵̳̹̉͠͝s̵̻͎͛́̀̚͜t̴̢̤̬̫̲͑̆͂͒i̷̜̇̓̀o̶̧̮̭͒͌͌ņ̸̰̳̦̩̀,̴̩̥̬͉̼́ ̸̡͓͙̬͑̀I̶̻̠͈̤͋̊̚ ̴͚̃͂̓͠á̵͔̣̮̀̄m̸̝͚̤͚͙͒ ̸̳̙̒̔͂͋̚͜y̵̜̫͔͑̈́̌̅͝o̴͖̩͐̑̾́̿u̴͓̣͉̾̀̊̆.̸̮̞̞̉"̷̯̠̓̉̍͌_

 _What? How can he be me? I am me.._

 _As soon as I said that the mirror where I was being forced to look at my horrible reflection disappeared and was replaced with an even more gruesome sight. There, standing right in front of me was a copy of me, but.. At the same time, it wasn't me._

 _This-this version of me had pale blue skin, like the weird monsters I saw earlier only paler- almost sicker. It had cracks through it's skin, like the skin was peeling off, and in those cracks was blackish liquid.. almost like blood. He had horrible fangs, sharp pointy teeth pulled back in a gruesome smile. Pointed ears like a demon or nightmare elf. He didn't have sclera_ **(AN: White part of the eye)** _and instead it was just that blackish liquid stuff._

 _I blinked and suddenly he was in front of me holding me by the throat."̸̨̛͈̰̞̰̥͎̗͕̯͙̞͆̌̅̎̈̓̅̒̈́̚͝ͅH̶͖̻̤̤̑̍͛̾̈̀ͅu̸̢̡̡̫͙͙͖̭̜̯̞͗͆h̵̡̪̲̣̞̻̉͗̑̋́͋͗͑́̕ͅ.̴̙̿̔̍̾́̂͑̀̑͑̚͝.̸̛̳̺͈̜̱̩͓͇̤͂͑͒̊̓̇͠ ̶̧̛͎̟̹̦̬̱̥̊̋̋̐́͌̍̚͘y̸̡͚̹̯͉̼̲͌̾̈́̂́̽̌͝o̵̧̧̯̱͕̮͎̽̎̉̐̃̈̂̀̄̕͝u̷͕̱̙͖̪͈̪̭̗͇̼̟̭̤͌͜ ̸̬̲̝̮̰̳͉͉̘̜̳̬̏̚͜ͅş̵̢͚̘͙̟̠̞̼͕̝͇̣̗͔̀̍̆̅͝é̷̡̧̡͍̜̬͈͙̯͈͇̊̏̀͌͋͗̿͊̃͌̓̊̕ë̴̮̪̮͉̼͈̺̮̯̮́̓̒̅̍̾̀͑̿̾̒̈́̕m̴͇̮̳̼͓̫̭͈̮̘̤̮̟͂̽̉̄͗͜e̵̥̻͎̎͗̊d̷̡̯̤̜̱̯̠͉͒̅̅̏̈́͒̋̆̓̂̓͜ ̸̛͙̬̘̫̜̻͕̱̣͓̀͂̍́̓̊͜͜͜ͅh̷̡͙̜̼̙̮͍̻̅̈́̄̓́͜͠ͅá̴̡̼̦̦̞̮̜̻͇͎̤̤͖̬̐̈́͋̃̾͛͑͘͝ͅp̷̮͋́́̈́̈́̆̍͂̚͝p̵̺̋ÿ̶̡̧̬̗̯̜͓̩̣̝͓̥̗̦̐͋̈̎̄̒͒͋̉̓̕͠ ̶̧̧̗̥̥̮̪̲̗̿̑̈̀͜ͅw̵͔̺̬͓̥͌̆͋̄͌̇̌̆͊͑̀̍͐̕i̶̡̢̤̦͖̫̋͊͊̃͑̓̆̄͐̚̕͜ͅt̷̛̲̤̫̮͕̰͍͈̘̼̙̺͎̿̎̉́̄̑̚͜ͅh̶̦͍̝̠̠͈͔̜̘͍̖͓͈̱͛̌͋̆̋̎̀̑͆̽̔ ̵̢̥͙̻̥̋͗̽̇̄̽̿̌͐͘͘ͅt̵̢̧̪̞̠͙̯̗̰̖̳̩̗̐͊͒̽́͋̍̏̽͘h̵͉͈̦̥̠͌̃͗̓̔̆̈́́͐̃̊̀͆͝á̷̮̠̞͖̹̼̱́̂͑́͌͋̄̋́͆̚t̷̛̞͈͔̹̤̟̪̱͚̉̔̈̂ ̷̣͙̩̭̖̅͂̉̓̓̏̂̄̿͜͝#̷̛̦͖͓̉͛̉͆̐̓͝1̵̛̞̑̾̾̋̋̊͌͒̍̉̕͝͠ͅ7̵̡͍̳̦̬̯͓̣̣̦̥̻̻̫͖̔́̐͊̏͆̍͆5̵̢̡̢̛̦̘͕͈͍̰͍̩́͐͌̈͂͘͜͝9̵̛̦̲͓̲̙̳́́̍̚͝ ̵̧̮͈̯̦̎̄͊̔̐́̀͐̅̄̎͆̽̍͝g̸̰̯̥͙̳̩̲̞̙̝̉̿̿͐͆̓͠͝î̸̝̬̈́̿̅̂́͗̄̉͐̕͝͠͝r̷̨̞͙̦̖̮̮̩̙͇̒̌̈́̆̃̆̀͊̃̍̈͊͝ļ̵̢̮͖̞̤͚̖̲̲͈̯̮̮̽̔͂̒́͌̈́̉̑̀͂̕ ̸̜̮͍̲̮̪̟̥̣̮̲͖͐͋̿̈́͑̎͌͛̈̓͜͝͝e̵̢̨̗̞̹̦̠̯̐͌̈̆͆̌͊̒̌̊͘̕͝͠͠ă̷̛̞͓̲̗͚̋̇̓́́͒̄͛͗r̷̗̮̙̭͉̱͉̜͖̩̩̟̮͎͊͆ͅļ̵̬̱̱͕͉̟̬̝̣̤̫͉̠̦̆̆̉̈́͋͊̎̈͂̋́͋͠i̷͙̯̗̪̼̯̮̒̊͗̓̽͌͗̚͝͝ͅę̴̳͚̩̹̗̤̂̔r̸̨̧̮̫̭̣̙̱̱̰͚̂̏̓̎͑͋̈́̆̚̕͜͠͝͝ͅ.̵̢̗̖̟͙̲̍́̅̇͑̚ͅ ̸̹̳̜̞̤̯̹͠ͅI̵̗̫̰̖͓͕̙̗̫̪̲̼̿̽͌̓́͒̈́͜͜ ̷̨̝̙̺̰̙̙͚̃́͜͝w̷̠̜̳͔̟̱̲͈̭̙̩̖̼̑̓̈́͊͋͋̆̿̓͘̕o̷̡̨̳̳̣̗͎̬̱̲̤̩̖̙͉͌̍̇̑͋͋̏͛͋͠n̵͗͜d̷̠̃e̴̗͍̮̣̼̱̯̟̲̻̘̝̣̥̝̋̔̽̑r̵̨̧̤̟̖̤̹̳̠̗͇̣͈̯̼̽̂͛͂̅̓̊͋͋́̔̿͘͝ ̴̢̡̨̺̙̮̟̣̟͇̔͋̅͒̇͐͒́̐̈́̀̇͗̚w̴͚̃͊̋͐͗̽̍͆́̉͒͘h̷̬̠͇̣̀̔͆͐̿͆͝ä̷̧̬͙͇͈̱͓̫̼̖́̄̈̒͐̓͝͝t̶̨͉̟̯̮̗͈̲̱̂'̶̧̨̬̦̟̰̠͚̠̰̼̟͈̙͎̄̃̈́s̵̛̛̰̰͓̼̪͉̘̯̭͎͑̔͋͊̾̅̊̇ ̵̧̥̟̠̣͎̱̪̗̰͚̐̾͗̐͛̅̈́̀͂̊ģ̶̢̧̛̗̗͍̪̖̟̺͇̞̩̘̅͊̆̈̀͛̀̉̌͆̕͜ȏ̵̫̼̩̱̌͊́̂͌î̶̲̜̹͍̲̣̻̼̔́n̶̛̻̲̼͎̰̞͇͙͕͂͊̉̔͊̃͠͠͝g̶̨̨̛̣͍̀ ̷̧̝͓̥̠̹̜̘͕̲̪̆̎̓̈́͌̈̃̆̍͝ͅţ̷͕̼̻̙̻̟͕̗̜̥͕̾̔̓̀̉͗́͒͆̅̇̎̕͝͝ớ̶̧̞͔̗͖͕͙̻͙͈̦̇͆̄̒́̑͗̕͘͘ ̸̤̝̭̂͂̆͑̓̍h̵̺̰̙̝̞̼͓̖͈̱̼͖́͒̓́͑̍̑͆a̸̟̞̹̜̺͓̣̺͙̯̝̪̽̐̋̕p̷̡̞̠̥̒̐̈́̎͗p̵̛͓̜̹̝̗̪͉̈̓̃̈́͝ḛ̷̡̡̭̼͇̪͍̼͛̐̅̀̓̂̿̔n̴̨͔̯̥̗͙̝̰̻̩͉̫͕̔̓͑̀̓ ̸̢̬̤̼̗͆̑̉̐̓͂̑̀̃̐̿̕ w̶̗͙͚̥̯̣͉̰̟̲̝̫̮͎̩͋ḩ̸̛͇̤̰͇̙̪̦̆͌̚̚e̴̢͈̳͓̟̗͕͓̰͊̑̍̎̍͆̂̓̔̉̓̓̑͒͘ṅ̷͙̤̝͕̣̳̩̞̜̆̃̊̇̓̓̆̂̒̈̍̕͠͠ ̸̟̦͙͎̣̣̥̜́̕͘͜͝t̷̯͙̽͛̌̾̀̌͑͘h̵͖͓̪̬̪͂̊̔̒̔ë̵͕͕͙̬̫̻̪̩̄ ̸͓͎͚̺́̂̈́C̵̛͚̫͙͎̒̇̊̃̉͆̿̇͐̏̾̑̅ä̴̛̞́̒̽̉̈́̚͝p̶̢̝͇̣̣͕̝̬͕̺̌̋́́̅̈́͜ṫ̷̪̣̜̺̗͋̓̔̋́͝a̸̢͇̗̞͇̻̳̔͆͆̔̀̾͒̆͆͝ͅỉ̶̪̣̬̱̘͠ǹ̵̢̨̨̠̮͚̱̰̮͔͈̳̣̒̆̈́͑̐̆͌̇̓̅̂͘̚ ̶̛̰̈́̾̓̌͛̒͆̀ą̶̨̹͉̮͖̱̥͖͛̈́̔̋͊͆̌̀́̚͘̕n̵̡̧̢̪̺͔͍̳͖̱̻̙͐͛̾͛͂͝d̸̡̟̯̣̜͗̎͌̉̓͒ ̴̲̦͒̑͋̌̈́̅́̒͐̐̋̇͝h̵̭̘̮͉̲̹̏i̷̜̪͆͒́̒̓s̷̻̠̱̥̙̪͍̈́̏̃͂̊̇̑͆̂͒̌͘͝ ̸̝͚̣̦͖͇͉̠͍̯͎̩̝̙̎͆̓̏̎̾̃̾̑̐̔͘͘͝g̵̺͕̦͖͖̫̦̺̣̫̺͎̯̈́̿̑͜ͅô̴̤̝̩̬͙̟͈̭̗̱͑̈̒͊̄͐̃͂̚͜͠ǒ̵̡̪͊͌̈́̓̆̈́̀̾̾̾͛̆͘͝n̵̡̬͖͉̮͕̻̖͇͖̓̏͒̐̍͆͜ṡ̵̩̩̆ ̷̧̱͓̺̭̗̬̟̩̩̄̒̽̆̇̽͊f̸̨̢̙̹̬̙̤̖̮̯̙̳̦͇̾̇̌͐̃̊́̅̚̕͝i̸̘̣̅͋͐̎̑̄̌̐̿̐̽͘͘͝ṅ̶̮̘̺̠̳̩̼̰͚͐̈ͅd̵̛̳̞̙̜͓̈́͐͆ ̵̨̡̛̪̻͇̞̥͓͒̋͋̾̊̽̒̌͌̕͝o̵̩̜̗̲̰̼͐͛̍̎͂͒̔͊̓̌̔̎̀͆ų̸̛̮͚̜̳̎͛̒̆͌̑͐̎̋̀̋͝t̵̘̹̤͍̦̤͇̍̾̽̐̽́̋̃͊͒̑̒͌̚͠ͅ ̸̠̪͍̠̯̠͍̬̐̃͑̓̒̈́̏̃͝͠t̴̖̅͌̽̽̿̌͌͛̕͝͝ẖ̵̭̫̤̥͍̈́a̸̰͒͋̄̓͝t̶̟̣̩̱͍͖̹̟̲̲͂̅̐̀́͋̔͗̕̚ ̸̛̺̣̪͓̩͎̤̙̈́̾̓͂͊̉̿͐̄͑̃̕͠͝ͅs̴̢͎̰̟̠̹̰̬͚͖͇̭̩̾̅̾ḫ̷̨̢͖̭͉͇͕͍͚͔̜̠͆̐͑̔̏̏͋͊͛̑̇͊̀́̚ͅe̷͔̻̼̭͖͚̞̻͂̓̾̉̈̌̂̇̔̽̏̇̈̕̚'̵̢̥͔̺̤͔͕̩̹͍̀̏̏͌̆͂͊̀̌͐̒̃̚̕͜ş̶̓̅͗̓͛̋̅̓̕̚͝ ̸̟̬̪͝s̶̨̧̝͇̙͕̺͈͚͊̀̂͐̇͗̈t̷̬̟͈̹̺̯̪͚͒̂̽̄͂́́͂̍͘į̴͍̹̲̝̫̣̦̪̣̯̇͊̄̐̌̄̕l̵̠̜̺̼̝̎̋͌̚l̵̛͈̖̜͓̹͙̿̓͛̽͒̚̚͘̚͝ ̸̞͙̺̏̒̌́̑̔̍f̸̧̭̥̀͒́̉̈̍̆̕r̵̭̭̘̫̩̜̪̘̥̠̼̉̓̕í̸̧̱̩̫̟̦͚̲͔̳̪̘̗̝̅̍͗͋̽͆͝͠ͅȩ̸̫̤̲̮̟̹͙͍̬̔̑n̷̢͍̭͚͖͉͓̖͈͇͈̤̮͖̣̈̊̄̄̉̀̅̚͠͝͝d̶̨̻̫̭͉̦̬̖͇̗̞̤͊̎͝s̶̩͚̳͙̈́̏͋̏͆͠͝ ̶͉̰͕͙̣͕͍̻͌̊ẉ̵̢̡̢͗͘i̸͙̖̒̋͛͊͌̎̅̄͑͋̕t̸̘̔̊̽́̌̉͘͠h̷͎͔̬̣̩̫̠͙̥̻̮͚̳̱̆̓͐̾ ̶͎͇͍̝̝̱̹̹̪̒͒y̸̡̘̟͖͊̅͆̓̓o̸̧̢̡̨͓̺̩̟̳͔͚̭̲̥͆̋̊͐̾͆u̸̡̲̣̯̜̠͕̩̜̖̫͌͂?̸͚͕͖̜̺̹͓̗̗̹̟̫͗̐͊"̷̡̨̡̺̖̪͕̳̺̞̜͓̝̪̯̆̓̆͌̈̉̅̃́̒̆͆̚͠_ "̷̡̨̡̺̖̪͕̳̺̞̜͓̝̪̯̆̓̆͌̈̉̅̃́̒̆͆̚͠

 **(AN: Translation: "Huh.. you seemed happy with that #1759 girl earlier. I wonder what's going to happen when the Captain and his goons find out that she's still friends with you?")**

 _I felt white hot rage boil inside me and I spat in his face. "Don't you fucking dare you bastard! Leave her alone! It's me you want!" Instead the not-me just cackled tightened his grip leaving me to choke. I felt tears prickle in my eyes and to my horror when one fell down it was.. black?_ _Why was it black?_

 _"Y̵̧̗̺̲̜̩̱̘̓̊̓͂̔͘͜ͅŏ̵̢̩͓͖̲̯̬͙̗̬̭̖͚̺̉̽̌̓̔̀͋͋̕̕͠ͅū̶̧̢̨̝̩͓̞̓͒ ̷̡̬͎̙͚̣̭͎̣̝̗̝̰̙̇̆͌̂͗̈́́̐̚͠͠ͅs̷̲̯͑̃̀̉̋͗̀̓̐̈́̓̕͠͠ḙ̸͙̠̱̬̼̞́̏̃ͅe̸͉̬̙̣͈͔̟͖̗͇̖̳̱͙̹͋́,̵̡̜̬͙̤̝͖̫̰͔̈́͜ ̷̖͖̯͕̹̳̌̔̉̓͒̀́͘t̴̛̪͉̼̟̑͋̑̅́͒̒̓̀͝h̶̡͙̣̲̯̳̲̱͍̱͇̤̤̊̀̽͛͛̉͆̽͜͠ͅa̵̼̻̭͙̲͙̙͇̅͋̓̔́͛̚̚̚ͅť̸͉͙̳͇͍͉͚͛̎͑̎̇̆̾͆̓̕'̴̳̈́̔̓̐̓̉̑̆̆̈́͌̚͠š̷̢̙̙̮͗ ̶̧̻͖̙̉͋̐̋͂̂͒̉̋̈́̈́̉͑̕̕w̶͔͍̿̃́̔̃̽͊͑̀́̎͘͝͠ḣ̵̩̳̪̩̻̀e̶̢͇̙͓͇̿̎̐̂̔̀͒̈́͑͒̔͗͝r̴͓̠̙͉̗̥̤̻̙̲̄̇͘͝͝ḙ̷̡̡͕̙̝̲̗̞̩̣͔̝͌̈̂͗̒̊ͅ ̷̢̙̤͉̬͙͕̣̥̀̒̐̀y̸̛̙͚̟̣̗̪̩̅͂̿́̃̌͗̀̋̅͘̚͝ơ̷̧̗͍̫̦͓͍̲͌͒̌͘ư̷̡̹̙͇̖̜̬̆̿̄͗̐͋̽̉́̓̿̊̂͒'̵̜̪̳̫̘̗͚̦̭͚̳̐̓̍̐͑͠r̷̡̡̛͍̖̰͓̣̼͈̦̩̘̤̍̿͂̓́͑̿̅̃͘͜ẻ̶̢̧̨̥̠̣̙̙͎̝̥̮̰͛͛̂̑̉̈́͝ ̶̨̻̮͎͕̻̲̋̓̄̈́̍͜͜w̴̨͇̞͖̹̦͔̏͛͋̾̀͌̄̌͘͝r̸̨͉͍̱̖̠̱̣̣̼͚̫̫̓ọ̸̠̹̰̰͚̳͇͊̀ͅņ̷̣̦͉̟͚̦̮͍̠̭̝̀͊͐̊͑̉͊͝g̶͍̟̹̭̙̜̙̈́͋͋̆͌̈́̔̔͝.̵̛̛͍̩̪̽̈́̂̌̍̊̄ ̶̯̘̿̀̇̈͛Ý̷̰̣̿̈͐͂͋͗̓̉̓̏̎͒̚ơ̴̧̤̰̺̬̥̲͇̮̰̱̭̯͙͒͋͋̇ų̷̮͇͕̣̹͎͋͋͑͆̿̀̽̍́͌̂͝͝ ̷̝̹͖̟͙̭͇̜̹̣̪̗̏̉͛̀̀̄͊̕͠͠͠a̸̡̭̖͕̱̺̿̂͛̕c̶̡̢̪̱̪̟̙̩͉͚̙̹̹̦͑ͅţ̵̡̨̡̛̳̙̯̠̘̗̱̥͇̟̀͑͐̋̓͋̀̇̈̑́̇ͅ ̷̹̫̹̱̜̳͓̱̟͈̼͓̈́̎͝ͅĺ̶̬̩̠̻͈̯̜͓̩̮͍̋ȋ̷̡̢̢̬̼̣̙͕͎̣̥̲̍̾̈͑k̶̡̰̙̤̦͚̳͉̪̮̩̎͋ḙ̷̯̦̮͔͆̎ͅ ̸̤̰̭͓̪͉̹̲̹͇̩̲̑͌̌͜ͅỹ̷̩̟̖̤̀̄͜͝ờ̶͍̋̀̃̀̀̃̿ū̸͖͕̔ ̷̪̪̠͓̖̀̋̓̀̐̂͋̉̉͘̚͠d̶̼̭̟̖̜̈͐̔̇̂͘̚͝͝ó̵̞̬͍̙̥̤̈́́̈́͛̋͂̈́͑̀̓͗̓ň̴̨̛͈̺̯̱̠͍͗̆́͋̈̂̇̓͘'̴̱̟̱̪̞͖͒́̀͆͒̿͌̒̓͋̄͝͝t̸̠̤̱̞̭̦̠̳̗̺̖̋̉͛̕ ̴̬͓̲̮͇̲̟͈̲̠̭̣̼̥̩̆k̴͍͋̏͘̚͝ņ̶̳̫̹̘̻͙̞̟͎̋̈͆͌̓͋̊̍͆̒̕̚ǫ̴̡̭̳̣̞͎̩̱̪̙̈́̄̋͆͋͌͘͜͝ͅw̸̨̨̛̥̟͍̗̗͙̲̿̇̐̋͊̈́̊̎͐̚͘͜͝ ̶̜̪̘͈̜͓̮̩̺͉͗͌̈̀̓̾̑͋͝͠w̷͇͗̈́̅̅̋̈́̒́͗͠h̴͇̦̦͓̰̬͈͉̞̘̋̓́͋̾̊͆̂̈́͒̽̉́̌̚͜ͅo̵͕̓̍̅̐̆̐͝ ̷͔͕̙̦͕͎̿̃͋̌͠ͅỊ̷̢͚̼͉̟̬̪͖͎̟͗̈̀́͑͐͂͜ͅ ̶̢̨͙̩̣̬̬̟̺͇̳̋͛̄̃̀̽̕͝ǎ̵̙̌͌̓́m̸̡̾̿͒̏̎̃̄̏̌̕̚,̷̭͊̓̀̌̅̈́̄͒̔̂͘ ̵̛̼̓͛̍̍͋̀͐͑̾̾̄̒̈́͐ͅͅò̴̧͎͖̤̫̤̗͖͎͕͒̊͑́́̀̿̓̾́̾r̸͙͔̃̆̅͗̂̓̀̌̀͗́̿̑ ̴̛̛͔͈̜̀̐̍̒̈́̐̉̈́̕̕͘ŵ̷̛̙͙̫̓̈̔̈́̀̀͜ͅh̶̛̟̹̤̜̜͔̫̪̘̭̾̅͂̀͝ͅȃ̸̡̢̤̗͙̤̏̍̇̚͜ͅt̶̻̣̥͕̹̘̻̩̞͙̀͘̚̕ ̴̡͍̺͇̙̫͖̫̙̝̆͆͗̆̂̔̂̊͂͝ẅ̸̡̳̻͚̞͉͇̖͍̺͕̱́̓͗̒̄͘͘͠e̸͇̘͖͙̙͓̍̂͒ ̶̨̡̺̖̟͙̣͈̘̺̓̽̽̀͑̚ǎ̷̧̳̜̱͙̲͚̝̱͓̠͇̝̙̄́̔̒̌̌͋͒͘r̷̡̢̛͖͕̬̬̦̲̳̞̯̿͛͜ͅͅe̸̪͔͚͎͇̒̐͗͋̇̀̏̓̈́̓,̷̧̞̱̙͕̝̈́͘ͅ ̶̖̱̖̰̱̰̺̓̆́̋̉͝b̸̨̺̂̾̓͊͠ų̴͎̣̖̖̺̲̩̖̫̇͛̂͐̒̋͝ṯ̸̛̣̜̼̯̎̆̈̃̄̈́̂̐ ̶̛͚̥̥̖̟͉̰̭̬̣̳̿ y̸͉̰̥̼̓̐̈͌̔ò̸̢͕͚͔͈͓̮̦̣̹͍̙͖͚͓̀͛̽̑̉͘͝ü̶̻̰̑̂̅̂̔͠ ̷̛̙͑͛̏͌̎̇̃̈̇͗̏̉k̸̆͛̉̅̐̓̈́̏͒̾͊͜͝͝n̵̹̻̗̘̦͙̰̘̮̠͙̜̒̿̋́̃͆̄͗̕͠͝ö̵̧͎̮̼̮̰̱͖͎́̈̐͊͗̆̓̓̎w̶̢̡̯̭͚̮̭̻͔̖̩̠̤̄̉̂͊́̅̋̓͘͜͠͝.̵̡̖̼́̿͂̚̕̕͝ ̸͚͕͊̓̓͛̔̑́̊̎͂̃̂̚͘͠Y̴̪̼̻̪͉̺̟̋̈́̽̈́̋́́ō̴̟͗̐̔̀͌̎̋̃́̍͛͑͠͝ụ̴͔͕̜̲̙̣͈̳̭̫̼̭̹͌ ̸͕͉͔̳̻͔͔̿̌͗́͝ͅk̴̨͈̩̘̟̻̓͗̈́ņ̶̨̛̳͖͚̝̣̺̣͔̬̪͋̔̂̇͛̆̀̈́̂̿̚ö̷̭́̈́́͋̿͜ͅw̷̩̅̎͠,̶̢̧̠̠̻̲̳̇̈̄̚͘͠͠ ̷̛̝̠͖͓̟̭̹̣̮̳̪̪͖̔̊̽̉̔̋̔̽͜ͅà̷̧̡̮͔͉̣̯͍̫̳͙̜̣̥͉͐̾́͋̒̈́͛͊̽͝ṉ̷͍̳̱̦͕̩̲̓̑̄͊̃̓͋̈́͐͛̄̃̔̑̕d̸̖͔̈́͋͐̀̿͂͋̄̀̚ ̴̧̲̝̼͛̐̓̍̑̅́̾̈́͒͝ï̶̧̗̜̟̯̟͙̹̭͋͆̍̾͂̄̔ẗ̵̗͇̦͔̼́́̑̾́̿͋̽̀̓͒ ̶̜̄͛ŝ̶͎̝̰̭̻͝c̸͓̳̹̳̞̯͉̄̀̐͌̓̇̃́͌̓̀̌̂͘a̶͕̥͒ř̸̥͈̳͉͔͚͚̺͌́̌͝e̵͉̤̘̠̫̓̀̀͛̅̋͜s̵̨̤͒̒̑̚ ̶̙̠͈̼͔̻̜͌̈̃͘͜͜ͅy̴̛̠̟͇̜͍͒̍͌̍̌͗̂̈̐̇͋̆͠͝o̶̢̖̱͉̱̩͚̹͇̣̮̟̎̎́́͐͜͝u̷͎̻̮̪̺͕̓̇̇̚,̷̧̛̼̲͕͈̪̫͔͌͐͗͂̄̀͝ ̶̛͔̙̺͈̈́̏̀̀͑̀́̓̕͘͘͝͠s̷̗̖͈̟̫̦̼͕̫̮̳̤̻͍͔̀̀̎̋̋̌́͂̄̈̈́͘ǫ̴̧̛̛̰͚̥̫͍͉͚̖͓͚̊̅̄̅̑̿̔̇̚ ̷̡͔̝̳͎̪͚͓͚̽́̒̅́͂̏̕y̶̧͎̖̥͉̱͚̺͓̩̌̈́̈́͝ͅǫ̵̬̠̠͖̋͝ͅṳ̷͙̔̄̍̒̀̕ ̶͍̗̣̈́̈́́͑̒p̸̡̛̛̤̼̼̭͉͎͓͇̖̹͍̹̐̾͆͛͌̈̈́̈́͋̂̿͒̕r̸̢͔͖̦̈́̄̀͂͛̎ͅe̴̙͎̔͊̃t̷̙̞̺͇̟͕̽̆͋̅͊̾̅̾̈̉̀̋̕e̶̘̣̦̗͖̍̋́̎͌̃̍̚n̷͇̖̑̋͊̒̂d̸̢͖̳͉̪̤̖̱̞̪̆͐̓͝͠ ̸̟̓̈́̔̊̕͝l̸̢̹͚͓̘͈̈́̀̓̌̄̍̾̊͗̈̚i̸̝͇͉͈̪̖͔̩̒̚̚̕k̵̥̜̟͓͛̀́̆̉̓̈́̐̈́̀̈́̂̐͝ë̶̡̯̯̻̦̠̖̫̩̜̦͍͚́͂̈́̃͋̊̍͗͌̀̓̓̚ ̵̠̉̓̊̊̂̏̽̔̀̑͗͛͗y̸̨̟̰̠̱̝̯͉̰̯̾̓ȏ̶̗̤͚̣͖͛̀͐̅̑̅̐́͛͛͂͘͝ư̷̞͛̊̆̿͑̅̓̃̓͘͘͠͝͝ ̷̧̜̜̱̣̩̪͙̀̃̓̈́n̶̥̟͓̈̉è̴̛̲̝̻̊̑̍́̾̈̓̄̍́v̴̼̱̯͎̝͎͚́̿̂̄̎̍̄́͘e̷̩̥̭̼̍̆̋͆r̵̹̹̞̠̭̜͉̪̙̻̎͗́̑̽̍͗̈̏͒̃̕͠ ̸̰͎̭̮̜̻̮̬̮̪̎̉̆͆͋̒̕͝k̸̡̨̘̦̩͙̟̣̗̲̘̜̣͍͍̃̿̄̇͗̒̓̄͋̕n̴̛̩͍̟̘̠̞̈͛̍͐̒͋̓̋̿̾̉͘e̷̱̳͉͖͕̞͕͕͇̥͍̘͓͙͌̈́̊͑́̓͌̕ẁ̷̯͚̗͚̯̬̙͉̬̩͕͉̼̘̐̄̿́̀͘͝ ̸̧̨̟̰̹͓̙̣̬̆͊͋͐̓͒͝ͅȉ̴̧̱̞͔͔̪̲͍̖̭̻̙̱͎̈͜n̷̢͉̠̖̪̫̺̟̯͉̦͔̭̙̑́͑͒͆̈́͒̉͘͝͝͠ ̸͙́̂́͗̀̅́̽̚͠t̸͇͙͉̖̠̻̒̅̾̇͐̂͐̈́̈́͝͝h̶̨̝͍͓̭̤͙̤͚̬͇̑̾̈́͑́̈́͐͜e̷͈͚̖͙̰͓̲̫̣̅̏͑͠ ̴̢̝̜̖͈͉̟̦̬̏̈́͛̿̅͋͒̎͆̏̔̉͝͝f̴̺̣͎͎̜̗̗̯̤̱̞͕͓̐͗͆͐í̸͙̼̤͔̮͉̊r̷̭̯͍̥̆̽̽̔̽̐̾͊s̷͚̞̬͙͉̯̟̅̍́̓̂́̉̚͝ṭ̷̰͂ ̵̛̞͇̈́̓͆́́̌͗̂̌̀̐̑͝p̶̧̠͉̦̙̜͇̮̫͍͊͋̔͆̂͌l̴̨̗̱̳̱̰̰̻̯̯̑̄́͑̿͌̈̈́͒̈́͝ͅã̸̧̢̟̜̰̖̮͖̙͍̼̤͌̈́́̒̈́̋̒͜͜c̸̛͓̙͌̿̔͛̍͛͂͠ê̸͙̙̟̭͑̆̾̑̇͝.̶̡͍͎̦̖͚͖̽ ̶̡̡͔̜̞̫̹̞̙͙̼̪̝̊͌̐̈́͗̀ͅĄ̶͉͇̤̰͙͕͍̤͂̓̈́̈͂͌̄̅̃ň̵͎̱͍͖d̶̛̞̋̅̀̈̌̂̅̀̿ ̵̨̙͓̤̥̜̟͇̫̻̌̀̓̊͘ ỵ̶̛̗͈̘͎͖͑̄̀͗͘͠ͅͅờ̵̧̢̠̝̰̘̦̘̘̰̠̫͊̇̋u̷̧̨̫͙̰͎̥̙͙̠̤̺̺̿͑̍̈́̎͂̔͗͒̄͠ ̷̛̺͚̱̦͎̟͔̝̦̰̲̮͖́̑̐̉̑̐̍̎̆k̸̡̖͉̝͓̜̰̤̭̦̲͆̀̐̊̀̀͌ẽ̷̪̈́̋͂̀͗ȩ̶̝̭͔̻̪̬̿̉̍̍̀͛͗̓͗̏ͅp̵̨̩̹̗̣̮̳̞̪̝̼̬͇̅͊̈̾ͅ ̷̡̢̛̫͙̹̰̬̣̖͓͈̋̋̐̓̾̈́̌͛̃̒͘p̶̨̨̞̟͎̻͓̠̣̣̖̩̎͒̓͜r̵̝̹̻̠̮̗͈̻͑̈́͆͝͠é̶͔̝̦̜͈̬͒̍̒͌̎́̆̑̃̊̐͋̾̀t̸͕̹̦̰͚̥̞͕̼̰̫̗͓̾͝ͅe̶̢̬̮̜͖̠̹̬͇͔̮̱̪̟͑͑ņ̸̛̜̣̪̦̻̫̎͗͆͊́̿͗̄̀͂̿̐͑͛d̵͖̪̦̜͉̘̫̜͐̓̚i̸̡͈̯̹͇̠̳͊͑̒n̶̡̢͕̦̳̘̥͔̑̏̃͐̈́̓̽̇͊̚͝ͅg̴͍̈́̀͐̀̑̃̚͘ ̸̡̛̼̬̜̼̼͚̉͠͝u̷̥̹̬̥͍̳͍͉͉̍͛͂̑̄̍̕͝ǹ̴̨̼̮̩͚̬̯͓͖͚̞̦̠͜ṭ̷̦̦̗̪͕͎̖̺̤͓̮̩͊̀͛͌̉̇̓̾̋͑̒͊͘̕͠ͅį̴̯͉̈́̄̒͊̈́̈͐̑͊̂͘͝l̸̳̲͚̯̹̩͈̍͛̈̄͋͜ ̷̟̄͒̃͗̏̋̈́͗y̸̡̖̱̗̟̻̦͊͝͠ͅo̶̝̯͒́̈́̀̈͌̕ư̵̧̧̡̙̤̳̪̟̻͚͔͇̹͈̤̈́̒͗̅̏̃͋̋̒̀́̽̍ ̷̨̦̲̞͍̰̜̹̱͔̥̞̘̫͊͐̉ͅt̶̛̲̘̺͓̙̳̖̲̲̆̅̉͋̇̒́̑͑̕͝h̵̛̹͔̺̩͕͓͖̲͈̽͑̽̿̏̋̐͊̽̃̐͂̇̈i̷̢͂́̀̆́̃͗̿ņ̴̲̗̱͎̊͛͜k̶̺͔̹̗͂̔̈́̇ ̶̳͍̳̹̗̼̗͖̮̰̱̔̆͗͐͗̑̄̉͜ͅͅi̸̢̛͉͔͈̯̞͉̝̟͈͒͑̂̀͗̃ţ̴̱͈̩̥̱̐͊͒̚'̸̺͐͒͑͑͛̚s̸̱̙̤̀̀̃̉̕͘͠ ̵̢̙͎͚͙̮̠͓͚̂̎̃̑r̸̢̨̧̧̪̫̱̹͓͇̲̘͚̬̩͌͑́͝e̶̢̬͔̠͎̦̘̫͎̝̘̤͋̕͠a̴̧͓̰̪̺̭̲̦̜͐͜͝l̵̛̛͉̤̮̰̖̂̊̋͛̌̽̄̾͂͌͘͝i̶̲̯̞̹͇̭̩͖͔̗͌̒͑̈́̈͗̀̉̇̑t̷͚̹̝̫̜̝̗͓͓̼͖̥̹̀́̌̒͒̈́̅͛ÿ̸̡̫̜̲̝̳̈́̄̏̀.̷̰̒̎̂̄̀̏̕ ̷̛̰̤̪͈̻̯͚̪̀̏͜N̴̥̓ō̷̧̫̘͖̻̮̜͛́̓̀̽̒̇̐̍͠,̸̧͖̮̘̫̩͙̊̏͒̅͌̉͗̾̉̔͠͠ ̶̧̞͚̰͍̲͔͎̟̝͂̇̍̀̄̄̚͜ỷ̸̢̛̯͍͇̠͖̼͓̘̈́͊͗̅̕̕͠ͅo̸̳̗͓̼̳̯͈̟̲̥̻̮̮̎̊̆̑́̾͂͘ủ̷̬͊́̊̀̓̂̿͗̈ ̶̟͇̭̤̘̞̣͒͛k̶̯̙̦̖̙̺̫̥̦̘̿͑͑̎̄͒̎̅͂̓̎̃̽̀͠n̵̨̙̫̬̬̘̳̪̖̘͉̤̹̮̹͆o̶͚͎̗̘̟̬̣̮̫̟̲̝̓̋̈́̎̍̕ŵ̵̨̡̻͎̻̣̭͎̤͉͔̻̬͋ ̵̥̖̞̝͓̯̻̱͉͓̲̏̀͂͂̍̊͋͗̄̕͝ẘ̴̛̘̊̏̒ḩ̶̨̧̛̫͖̙̩̝͙̝̫̟̼́͑̒͑̄̇̒̓̂͑̂̅́͜o̷̻̹̞̅̀̋̆͆̎̔̾̂̑͌̏͝͝ ̶̢͉̹͈̫̼͙̬͈̦̩̤̲̂̃̾͒͌̅̕Ĭ̷͚͇̝̮̱̖̫̙̮̫ͅ ̵͖͔̦̯̏̇́̔ǎ̶̠̳̳̖̞͔̮̤̼͛̍̌͐͠m̷̱̳͎͕̰̗̻̤̲͊͒͗͊̂̕͠.̷͔͎̞͓̯̘̰̟͎͔̥̰̖̣͇̎ ̵̲̦̉̓̿̈́͌̄͑̊̕͝Y̵̛̛̬̭̭̼͖̥̫͖͍̜̱͈̬͑̓̋̊̈́͜ơ̵͙͔͖̼̖͒̀͌̾̄̀̿̈́̀̚ư̶̢̈́̀̒̔́̈́̾̐̔͆͘̕ ̸͎͈̻͊̔͒ķ̵̜͇̱͍͕̈́̀̾̃̽ǹ̸̨̧̡̛̘̪̬̱̤͈͒̉́̈́̋̉͐̐̊̓̌̓̕ͅo̴̡̤̮̖̖̳͈͍͕͙̝̦̅͋̇͑͠ͅŵ̶͎̻̥̻̈́́͊̓͊͆̂̾́̏͝͝ ̸̢̱̹̠̱͈͇͖͓̬̪̝͔͉͓̔̀̃̏͋̏͌̒̒̈̂̾̈͗ẅ̵̪̜̙̦͍̹̺̜̠̈́͋̿̈͜h̶̬̭̼͉̭̪̓͌͂͗̉̓͋̄̐̄̋̚̕̚o̴͔̰̠̫͋̌̌͊̑̌̽̾͊͠ ̷̢̬̮̟͚͎̪͎͖̗͇̳̘̊̈w̶̡̦̦̺̫̠̪̲̯̤͍̃̑̀̄̇̎͂͆̾͊͛̚̕ę̸̤̮̙͎͙̣̓͂͛̔̀̔̒͝ ̷͓̞͕̜̰͗͗̐̈́͂͗̚͠͠ä̸̝̳͎͎̯͚̇r̸̠̤̙͍̃̂͐̐̏ͅe̷͔̞̻̜̣͉̟̟̞̓͊̇̚͝."_

 **(AN: Translation: "You see, that's where you're wrong. You act like you don't know who I am, or what we are, but you know. You know, and it scares you, so you pretend like you never knew in the first place. And you keep pretending until you think it's reality. No, you know who I am. You know who we are.")**

 _We? As if reading my thoughts he smiled creepily. "̶̧̛̜̈́̈́̔͛͊̽̇͐̈́̏̀̾̚͝Ỳ̷̧͈̞̦͈̥̭̳̱̦̓̋e̶̢̝̰͙̜̱̤͚̣͈͇͙̭̥͋́͑ͅś̸̡̜̣̹̗͈̅̈́̄̎̈́ͅ,̵̞̥͖͇͚͇͎͖͎͓͈͍̈͂͒̋͝ ̶̡̛̻̰̤͙͋̾̀̈̾͗̽̉̀̈́̚w̵̻͇͓̟̅̔̄̌͊́̓͗͌̚e̴̛̳̤̗̖̯̖͈͒̑͑͛̍͐͆͛̽̍̓̌.̸̖͓̫͎̗̘͉͕͇̗̮͙̮̉̂̈́̅͂̈́̉̌̎̓́̀̕̕ͅ ̸̦̻̙͚̰̟̿͘ͅY̴̼͉͔͖͎̙̥̳̊̍̐̋̏͠ŏ̵̡̡̟̣̦̜̫̖͈̲͓̲̖̀͊̅͂̎̌͗̀̚̕͠͠͝ͅư̵͎̜̤̟͑̌̉̆̄̈́̍́ ̶̧̡̠͎̭̭̖̲͇̮̽̿̓̀̓͝s̵̢̹̺̻͍̣͓̲̝̪̹̫͆̈̈́̿̐e̷̲̣̓̆̃e̴̢͕̳͉̻̬̥̯͕̱̯̲̺̿͂̇̄͗͌̈̎̚,̴̛̲̥̀̍̔́̓͆͒̉͘̚̚͠ ̵̩̱̬̐̅̔͒͌̐̈́̑̔͒͂͝I̶̢͍̞̠̳̖͈̼̻̍͑́̄́̋͗̅͆̿̑̔̎ ̴̮̦̼̰̮̹̩̹̘̝̠̮̇̃̓̃̇̊̚̕ā̸͍̯̯̗͎͎̘͖̺̬̲̄̂̑̋͆̊̓̀͑͗̃̌͠m̴̝͐́̕ ̸̪͕͙̲̘͖̃̒̅͑̈́̓͗͐̊́̓͆͝a̵̛̙̮̣̳̬͇̱͍̝̩̦͑̊͒̀̋̏̾̋͒͋̂̈͘ ̵̡̨̨̤͎̺̝̉͒̌͘ͅp̷͇̰̥͈̱̰͉̣̤̫̱̬̑̚͜ą̸̗̖͗̉̽r̶̛̙̲̺͉̙̻̫̰̣̒̍̈́̈́̊̀̾̄̒̌̽̽͛t̸̜̲͉̩̍̏̊͝ ̷̢̝̜̲͖̻̻̯̼̞̻͌̾́̈̔̆͂̈̏̓̾͝͝ǫ̴̡̖̥̤͍̬͍͋̄̊̒̍f̴̼͉͎͎̝̬͖̮̼̻̑̓̒́̍̎̈̏̅̆̐͊̌̆̚͜ͅ ̷̡̛̲͉̄̔̋̽͌̽̕̕y̴̛̛̘̥͓̫̳͇̮̹̤̫̔̌͒̕͜o̸̢̧͈̙̬͇̓͒͆̑̈́͐́̏͘͝͝ù̸̡̺̹̥̖͖̏͑̽̔̐̓͋̂́̒̈́̀.̸̛͈̟̰͓͚̓͊̿̏̿̚ ̵̝̦̥̩͉̬̥͊͊̌͗̏͊̇̽̎̎Ą̷̨̨̖̹̤͇̭͖͎̮̥͈̘̥̐͊̀͝ ̶̢̨̪̮͚̼͖̭̪̬͚̪̉̈́̽̄͋̐͊̈́͑͗̽͜͝ͅp̵̻̓́̿͌͒̌͒͂͆̌͒̌͗á̶̺͌ŕ̴̨̛̮̠̪͉͔͉̎̈̎̾̒t̸͔̰͚̞̼̞͔̙̤̭͚̲͍͋̒̊̀́̅̔̂͝ ̴̳͔̯̙͚̔̍t̴͙͐̉ͅḩ̴̛̱͈̄̄̅̐ą̷̡̡͇̰̬̲͎͓̘̞͈̝̱̓̐́̕t̸̨̢͍̦̣͚̙͝ ̴̮̓̂̍̑̇̀͂̀̽̆͐ỳ̸̢̢̲͇̜̯͎͈͉̩̽̋̽̏̓̾̾̾̿̾̓̃͘͜͠o̷̘͙̙̦͓̫̫̠̓̈́͊̇̊̀̿̈́̚͝͠ȗ̵̟̙͖̙͙̟͕͖̀̋̿̐̆͋̆̄́̕ ̴̛̝́̍̅̓̔̽̆̉̉͊̕͝͠ḵ̵͑̈̾̌̔̅̈́͛́̕é̶̹̞̭̈́͊͒̇̊̊̚̕é̸̲̇̍̋͒͊̋͊̇̊̂͐͆͝͝p̵̨̦̙̳̜̔̽̄̒̈́̂̃͜ ̶̧͕̼̮̼͖̜̟̪̞̈́̒ͅļ̸̹̪̹̫̦͇̑̽̎̾̅͌̀̃̈́̋͐̽̒͜͠͝o̵̙͍̼̖̫̗͓͍̱̹̳̺͌̑͂̎͒͊͊͛͌̽͐̇͜͝c̸̨̖̬͚̜̼̳͛̐̂͐͋͑̃̉̌̓̕͝ͅk̶̼̠͙̙͎̺̠̬̈́̐͊͝ͅę̶̛̝͔̯̙̫͈͉͎̲͇͆͗͋̏̽̈́͐͂͑͋͗̕̕d̵̫͎̤̯̹̚͜ ̶̧̧̯̘̬͔̥͇͇̯̯̺͔̤̀̐̌̿̈́́̒̕͜͝ŭ̸̡̡͙̠͚̞̮͓͔͆p̴͚̳̞̖̙͇̝͔̼̭͌̀̄̉̏̈́̆͝ ̸̮̠̜̎͋̉͌͌̎̔̆͘͜f̴̨̡̨͖̘͇̗̻͇̞̜͇̥̉̀̾̌ͅo̸̢̭͖̥̮̟̪̝͕̤͎͈̘̙̥͆̒̒͊͠r̷̡̛̭̙̻̃̊̿̀̐͐̌̋͋͜͝͠ ̴̻̣̞̻̟̼͓̹͉̩̤͔̮̻͓̐̍̾̕͠o̷̯̞̯͊̚͘͝ẗ̶̢̨͈͍̞̻̻́͒̊̒̈́͝ͅh̶͔̟̮̲̘̜̪̏̓͒͛̍̉̃̆̄̃̐͛͠͠e̵̲̖̦̭̮̮̪͎͍͒̈́͐̉̽̈́̊̕r̶̫̮̳̜̲̭͒͛͋͐̈́͗̉͌̓̕̕͝s̶̬̙͔̩̘͔̩̝͚͚̫̱̹̯͌́̿̀́̾̔̋͘͘'̸̼͎͓̰̤̪͖̟̦̮͔͕̦͈̅͛ ̸̡̧͕̦̰̱̙̘̜̹͎̮̼̈́ͅs̵̛͚̲̈̒̔ả̶̢̢̡̯͉̬͍̻̭̼̈́̓͒f̴̞͍̏̑ẹ̷̡͕̪͖͍͍̹͌t̴̨̧̛̛̘̣̯̱̻̖̻͈͎̱͍͂̍͒̕͠y̵̰̰̫̩̟̩̮̮̮̠̗̹͙̿͆̃̑̂͑̃.̶͇̦͙̝̈̅̉̇͆̀̓̕͝ ̴̨̧͙͔̲̣̿́͛̇̏́̈́͝ B̸̡̛͖̠͚̮̱̜̼̐͂̏̽̔̾̇̑̎̈́͝ͅṳ̵̧̻̳͙̤̩̯͉̝̾͊̄̕͜ť̸̼̝̼ ̸̢̧͈̬̥͖̰͖͍̏̄̃́̏̍͗̓͆ṇ̶̛̼̫̰̦̥̫̞̟̞̓͌̄̀̄̆͒̊̕ỏ̴̡̺͈̼̰̋̐͊̑̈́͑̊͑̾̌̔̒̀̕ŵ̸͇̣͙̥͉̳̯̻͎͂̾̒̈́͂̍̔̓̀̋̾̚ͅ?̶̛͚͂̋̆̀̓͒̑̋̆͛͆̏͠ ̶̛͈̤̖͚͕͈̙͎̣̩͓̬̋̇̽̓͛̀͒͛̔̐͜͜Ǹ̶̜͍̯̻͎̻̼̫͎̅́̌͠ơ̵̻̪͕̥̻̾̆͒͘w̴̮̟̘̰͔̩̳̪̻̻͔̔͑̒̉̀ͅ,̷̡̡̹͓̞̼̼̯͉̫͓̭̭͖̪̽̊̀͛̔͐́̍̕͠ ̵̯̯̭̖͕̓͘I̵̩͖̳͇̖͙̦͓̲̊̑͂̑̽͌͋̎̒̿͒̏̈̚ ̸̙̺̰̠̋̓͆̎͊́̒̐͗̈́̽̍̾͘͝ạ̶̧͎̖́̂̂m̶͎̪̙͓̬̱̩͋̏̄ ̶̧̞̠̫͉͚͖̜̦͕͇̠̊͗̆̿̅̿͑̒̏̌͆͒͘͝͝f̸͙̠̬͐̓͒̿͆͌̓͐́̐̒̔͛̈r̵̡͕͕͉͖̥̥̹͎̫̠͌͋̍́͊̂̏͠e̴̢̻̒̉͒͌̓̋͒͊̇̌̎͋͘ë̸͚͓͈͑͠!̷̛͔͇̞͍͎͉̹͙͊̐̆͛͛͛̄͊̓̄̃̚͝ ̸̤͎̺̩̤͔͈̓͜Ä̸̡͖̬̘͓̘̥́̿͘n̷̗͖̼͎̞̆͑͋̓̇̈͗͐̓͌͋͠d̴͔͔͊̓͜ ̸̱͋́͐̈́̂̍͌̉͌͑͑̕͝t̵̨̼͔͖̥͑̉̓̑̓̈́͜h̸̫͉̟̣͓̫͍͓̫̬̾̉̐͜ē̴̛̞̲̬̓͐̅̀̽͑̈͒̆̀̆͝ŗ̵̧͇̙̙̮̱̺̠̫͇̩͕̓̑̏̽̿̒͜͝ͅȩ̷̲̾͠ ̷̧̨͉̰̯̱͗͜͜i̵̧̨̝̜͖̗̭͇̘͚͒̾͊͐́̐̽͌̓̀̔s̷̜̓̆̈ ̷̪͓̭̬̳͓̬̞̬̖̮̯͚̲͕̈́̏̏̓̈̄͘n̷͎̩͈͚̝̱͕͈͇̤̳͕͍̏͗̔̋͗̓̉̽̍̏̏̈́͜ò̸̢̲͚̟̰̙̀̈͊͊̓̍̽̇̎ṯ̸̢̛̤̘̟̩̜̯͈̗̱̪͕̆̓̐͂͌̐̊͌̕͘h̵̠̝̯̙̼͌̓̈̽̔̏̽̔̓̚ì̵̡̨̨̗̋̌͐̐̿̂͂͆̀͠n̴̛̮͓̝̯̯̏̇͑̐͛̒͐̔͘g̶̻͎̠͙̙͈̝̼̈́͆̒̈́̉̈͊͛͊̚͘͝ ̴̡̺̻̦̈́̆̽̒̕̕̕͘͝y̵̨̨̭̠̭̼̘͖̬̬̦̬̤̑̆̈́̇̈́̎̄̆̏̊͒́̊̚͝ơ̷͎̄̓̀́͒͗̈́̋̕ú̵̺̞͍͖̠̯̫̲͖͉̬͐̃̆͘͠ ̶̬̳̱̈̐̅̈̒̿̓̀̽̓̀̒̂̌̇c̶̨̡̛͎̪͎̋̒͛̇̎́̍͋̎̈́̒͘͝ā̵̢̡̛͙̹̠̱͕͍͓̤̹͈͎͇̇͛̎̑͜͝͝͠n̸̺̭͑͋ ̷̘̬̪̪͇͇̝͕̺͕̼̅͗̐̄̊̐̊͐͑͒͋̋͜ḑ̶̧͎̞͕̻̝̳͚̺͇͓̓̑͌̕͜͝ő̶̧͍̯̭̺̠̣̖̜̟̙͋͋̅̀̓̒͝͝͝ͅ ̴̥̤̺̻͙̭̓̂̋̄̈́̔͛̄̀͜͠ͅṯ̸̡̨̯̗͕̠̪͍̹̅̌̕͜ͅô̷̧̈́͛ ̶̦͓̘̭͖̺̞̹̹͌̋͑̊̉̏̃̂̊̍̅̇̋͂̕s̸̞̙͉͎̤͈̦̯̟̿̍̔̔͐̕t̸͙̝͈͓̺͈̫͈̠̠̟̻̑̀͐̏̓̇̈̀̽͆̽̐ͅŏ̶͕̮̥͊́͂͗̃̕͝p̷̡̮̳͍̑ ̵͇̹̂͑́͒̿̏̃͑͝͠m̸͓̝̖̪̬͖͖͕̍͂̓̔́̚̚̕e̷͍͇̓͑̿͂̈́͌͝͝͝!̵̨̡̜̖͖̙̅_ "̵̡̯͚̼͕̑̈́̅͌̒͝

 **(AN: Translation: "Yes, we. You see, I am a part of you. A part that you keep locked up for others' safety. But now? Now, I am free! And there is nothing you can do to stop me!")**

 _Stop him.. from doing what? He laughed. "From being FREE!" He exclaimed._ **(AN: Alright y'all I'mma just say that I'm getting really fucking sick of the glitchy text being a bitch so yeah no more of that. I'll only use it when it matter, like when he's contemplating killing himself.)**

 _I was really wanting to know why he knew what I was thinking and what I was about to say before I said it but before I could ask he tsked. I immediately felt offended. Don't you tsk at me you bitch!_

 _"You don't understand do you? I_ _am_ _you. I understand what you're thinking, because I am you. Well, a part of you anyway. I am the other part of you, the part that comes out when you are fighting, if only a little bit. We are one. That's how I know about #1759.. you aren't the only one who cares about her. As I said, we. Are. One."_

 _He smiled gruesomely. "Except I benefit from your despair whereas you... you weaken."_

 _ **-Hello, I am Line Break, and I am the Android sent by Cyberlife-**_

 _I woke up to darkness. A super massive black hole. I felt despair wash over me. What was the point in trying anymore. I was never getting out of here anyway.._

 _Ha. I was trapped in my own mind. How pathetic._

 _Y̸̨̡͂͗̆̈́̀͊̾̊͂͆̇ớ̶̹̻̬̻̻̣̜͔̠̤͐̍͋͋͂͘͜͜͝͝͝ͅų̴̢̣̖̥̭̳̥̤̬̥̙̳̱̽͗͒̄̓͌̄̐͘ ̶̜̹͆ą̷̻̗̝̘̝͖͍͖͔̘͔̌͐̇̓̀̾̈̕͜r̶̛̛̘̭͍̙̮̪̖̩̆̾̈́́é̴̛̖͈̺̪̩̻̳̬̻̮̖͚̄͆̄̎͂̀̆̍̚̚͘͝ ̵̡̺͕̭̱̗͉̘̹̝̟̮͇̤̂w̵̧̬̗̣̤̪̠̌͒̈ȅ̴͚̼̖͕̤̦̅͂̔͛̒̈́́̇̔͜a̸̢̝̮̞̯̼̺̳̼̔̊̐̃́͑̔͛̓̈́͊͘k̵̢̭̭͐͆̍̂̓̐̉_

 _I was a blue-skinned monster. I was too distracted by that horrible not-me to understand the gravity of the situation to understand, but now... now I couldn't help but think.  
What would my siblings think? Of their monster of a half-brother? Would they even love me anymore?_

 _T̷̡̘̳̱̕ͅh̴̺̫̞̘̞̆̋̒͘͜͠ĕ̸̡̱̻̻̗͇̤̱̼̯̫̼̲͔̑͝͠y̵̞͆̃̐̎̌̕ ̵̨̧̪͉̦̭̬̝͎̣̝̜̣̫̲͒̓͂͂͋͋͑͝w̴̧̝͙̲̪̝͇͌̌̐̄͑́̂̚̕͝͠͝ō̵̧͙̥͔̻͔̠n̸̨̥̥̜̞̫͈̏̌̉͒̒͌̏̌͆͂͝͝͝'̷̧̮̻̬͓̟̪͇̮̓̉̉̾̂̑̃͒̂͒̓ẗ̷̡̛̝̟͔̤̭͇̻͔̣̙͖͎́͌̊̇̎̃̅̓͝ ̴̱̦͔̻̽́̒̈́̆̉̆̐͌̑̎̓͊̔͘w̶̨̯̘͕̺̒̾͆̑̀̋̄͑͆͘̕͝͝a̵̦̔̽̉̃͜n̷̨̧̩̫̦̝͖̗̖̮̓̈́͛̑̏̀̂͑͋t̵̢̺͕̲͕̽͐̈̓̏͑͐͘ ̶̡̼͈̬̲̃ý̶̠̺̠̫͗́̑̒̎̀̑͘͜͜o̴̗͙̳̭͇͕͆̒̀̓̀̍͑̈́̈́̾̕ͅů̷̧̘̩̠͇̲͔̳̝̬͔̓̇̓̀̕͜͜.̸̞͉̩̘̐̉͐́ ̶̧̡̡̧̪̹̙̰͍̮̻̺͔̈͋̏̒̚͠T̴͇̟̤̲̹̠̝̃̚͜͝h̶͕͎̰̬̬̤̙͕͖̫͓͒͛̐̓̈͊̓̍̓̓͌̅͒̏̏͜ĕ̶̡͔̫̯͈̱̺̻͚̪̉̓̂̎y̷͍̠̳̘̝̩̤̼͙̼̮̯̜̆̑̉̈̀͌͛̀̐̃͒́̾͑͝ ̷͇̙͈̳̯̭͓̞̟͔̦͊͗̒͌͒̅̾̋̇̆ͅw̷̢̢̫͉̯͈͖̩̘̅͒͛͑̈͐̏͆̉̃́̊̈́̏͘ơ̴̡̨͇͍̥̲̭̞͔̼̤̣̲̞̪͒̌̿̆̔͐ņ̷̡̯̥̥̘̪̬̞̮̗̜̻͍̘̀̍̐̓̾̉'̷̧͉̮̫̰͎͉̈́̒̂͗̆͑̀́͝t̵͈͖̩̖̳͓͇͔̻̤̳̥͖̾̉̑͆̓̐̒́̄ ̵̘̱̤͍̳̖͕̭͙̦̈̌̋̍̽̓͒̓̽̓e̸̝͙̪̺͍̩̖͑ͅv̸̧͚̟͇̘͇̰̼͖̮̱̗͎̊̉̿͗̓͗̽̑̀͒̆̍̚ͅė̷̤̣̲͐̑͂͛͝r̵̛̠͎̳̳͉̩̣̬̞̦̪̗͖̥͑͂́͛͂͛̏͂͗̍͘͝ ̶̧̛̦̖̝̫͕̥̭̪̃̅̍͆̈̔̉͌͊̑͘ͅw̶̨̪͌ą̵̱͍̲̭̼̖͓͉̐̇̆̔̑̈́̚͝͠ͅṅ̵͙̳͔̙͕͓̜̭̺̯̎͊̄̽̈̈́́͒̓́̇͘̕ţ̸̛͚͍͍̟̞̘̘̞͌̈́̃̑̽̎̿̍̐͛͘͜͝ ̸̖͔̮̗̤̞͕̼̞͕͔͔̅̐̈̐́̐y̸͚̩̯̠͇̮͖̜̞̲̙̗̲̫̦̋͗̔̃̓͑́̇͘ơ̸̤̠̯͓̹̮̬̲̅̿̽̈́̃̂̎͌́͆̈́́ų̵̪̤̺̙͖̳̫̟̃͑͊̀́͘͝.̶̖̦̣̮̙̰̰̭̖̣̯̰̭͘͝_.̶̖̦̣̮̙̰̰̭̖̣̯̰̭͘͝

 _... Di-did they ever love me at all_ _ **before**_ _?_

 _W̵̥̠̲͕̙̭̲͕̘̠̓̿̆̑̔͐̕̕ͅḩ̶̩̘̹̬̤̅̓̔͒͆̋͌͛́̈̌͘͝ǫ̵̻̰̲̣͔͕̻̈́̽̆̕ ̶̥̯̫̬̮̖͔̱̲̳̼̾̐̽̑̋̽͐̍̓͒͆̚͜ͅw̷̧̘͇̻̝͉͍̲̹͇̦̑̓̌̐̏͒̌͘ơ̷͖̬͈̜̄̄͊͛̊͑̽́̈̂̚̕͠u̸̧̡̟̼͙͎̘͎̯̥̟͇̙̒̑́l̴̢̧̘̟̘̼̻̣͍̱͎̲͍̹̑͜d̷̛͖̲̭̜̪̏ ̵̱̖̍͊͂̓̿̄̅͋͋̿̌͘e̵͈̣͘v̵͍̜͇͙͙͑ͅë̴͕́̀̐̄̽̉̈́́̈̎̓͗͌̚͝r̵̰̣̹̬̘̙̯̩̤̝͔̩̓̀̽ͅ ̶̡̛̣̝̮̰͇̝͈̱̌͌̅̉̊̈́͋͝l̶̨̬̖̮̅͆̈͜͝o̴͖̖͇͙͖̼͓̿̒̌̐͑̒͝v̸̛̯̫͔̬̉̀̾̈̀̀̂͒̀̇̈́͋́͘ͅé̷̡̨̡̺̞͕̳͙̥̘̳̞̟̜̫̇͂̓̈́ ̴͇̙̼̦̻̥͎̻̰̪̉a̴̢̦̠̍̐̊̂͊̐̍̚͜ ̶̡̡̣̩̭̻̮̭̙̦͇̘̘͎̮̑̆̾̂͘͝m̷͎̝̰͇̈͐̑̓̈̿͌̀̃͘͜͝͠o̷̫̯̤͎̅̄n̷̨̛̮̲̤̤̥̯̺̥̣̝͙̩̑͆̄͆͒́̕ş̴͙͕̹̙͇̹͋̊̓̃́͊͛͗̒̏̓̈́͝t̴̛͈͔͖͖̫̆͛̋͊͒́e̴̲͋͆͌̀r̷̛̍̍̽͒̽̋̈͐́͘̚͜͠?̵̨̦̳̺̝͚̞̦̽̊̀̄͆͐ͅ_

 _Was I just another cog in the murder machine?_ **(AN: THEY SAY ALL TEENAGERS SCARE, THE LIVING SHIT OUTTA ME!)**

N̶̢̡͕͓̻̫͙̖̮͆͗̎̍ͅõ̶̦̰̦̘͚͍̟̗̰̻̳͓͜b̸̨͚̰̹̦̤̻̣͍̼̥̯̫̠̟̌͒̈̿͋̑͊̽̈́̃̃͛̈́̀o̷̡̪̜̰͚̞͓̥͔̳̓̈́̄̄̓͑̌̀͘ͅd̴̨͚̳̬͚̤̰͕͉̩̗̎̏̊̽́̄͌̿̽̽̍̉͌͊̚ͅý̵͚͈̏̿̽̽̆ͅͅ ̴̡̛̺͔̟͍̫̱̠̘̥͇͎̇̆̋̅̉͒̋̽͛w̷̧̛͎͍̯͇̥̯͙͑͆̓́̀̄͛̀̚ͅȉ̶̧̦̦̭̊l̸̝͈̮͎͙͕̟̘͚̺͈̏̂̑͑́̎̕l̸̨̥̖̟͜͝ ̴̧̧̗̺̻̲̲̓̇̚͝ḙ̶͓̦̤̲̞̹̃̈̄̀̈́̅̌̓̃́̀̀ͅv̶̠̮̯͍͕͕̇͐̋̈͜e̵̛͙͔̲̫͕̦̱̹̼̥̭̓̒̎̈́͋͐̈̒͝͝͝r̵̡̧͍̮̪͖͉̹̯̿͋͊͛͘͝ͅ ̸̧̖̭̠̤̮͖͇̊̋̐̑͒̀̊̿͒͊̍̒́̓͜l̶̨̢̢̡̫̖͎̗̳̟̭͚̭͑̔͆̋̈́o̵̢̜̰̱̳̯͓͗͑̓̊͠ͅv̷͎͍͔̯̩̥̿̾͛̊̍̿̓̈́̏͂͜ͅē̷̯͎͕͇̲͜ ̸̧̠̤̼̩̫͇̘̮̬͌̋̇̀͗̇̂̇͑̋͘͝ͅͅͅý̸̢̢͔͚̫̥̂̈͜͜͝o̴͚̬̤͑̋̒ų̷̥̫͕̳̳͈͔̫̻̥̠͊͗̅̒͒̈͒̇́̅̔̆́̈́͘.̴̛̛̯̲̳͉̳͖̣̗͈̣̤̼̄̍̇̂͌̋͗̅̆͒͘͝ͅ

 _Would they want me now that they knew who I truly was? My siblings, #1759 and #1758, #3216? My friends?_

 _N̵̘̳̘̦͉̖̫͕̊͜͝o̵̡̼̊b̸̨̞̪̬͇̹͍̘͖̖̈͒̎̐̿͂̈́͠ő̴̥͍̺̣̻͖͈͓̰͕͓͈͓͉͛̇͝d̶̢͕̣͔͕̜̻̙̘̳̬̲̫̩̓́̈́̀y̸̦͈̥̟̺͉̓ ̶͍̤͖̭̺̼̞̪̣͂̄́̉̈̈́͋͒̈́̀̂͑̚͜w̶̢̠͓̥̞̜͍̹͙͚̼̻̘̱͆̃̽̒̽̉̇͌̈́̂̒̏̌͠ͅi̶̗̲̜͍̝͖̺̖͕̩͉͙̓̃̃̍͋̔̽͗̑͋̄͝͠l̵̡̫̟͔̼̘͇̑̏͊̑̉͐͋̽̋̿̌̄̈́͝l̶̤̻̼͇̩̣̪͓̯̠̮̐̚ ̵̠̖̘̖͌̂͌̾̽̃͐̚e̵̺̫͖͕̋͒̓v̷̧̧̱̯̣̭͎̬̤̝̠̲̤̍̌̈́͛̈̓̔̈́͒̐̃̆̐̕̕e̶̡̬̙̝̗̬̫̥̤̟̯͂r̴̘͎͉̯̿̓̐̈́̚̚͝ ̷̡̛͇̹͎͖̞͓͓̮̻̠͚̳͈̄̾̀̋͛̎̕͜͝͝͠ẃ̶̢͇̬̬̻̝̰̮̻̟̞̒́̂̎̐̒̏͊̏͑̈̀̎̋a̵̦̲̬̲̟̼͇̜͎͓͛̀̀̐̈́̎̿̅͆̀̉̆̿̐n̷̥̗̮͙̽͛̉̐̔̃̈͜ț̸̤̘̥̊ ̷̢̢̩͚̣͕͓̈͋̓̏̕͜y̵̨̮̻̩͈̝̞̔̎́̈́̇̄̀̒̎̉͂́͘͘͝ͅọ̶͍͇͓͕̻̯̝͚̊u̵̦̙̖̗̦̻͈̖̼̰̮͗̋̎͘ͅ_.̸̡̖̩̖̫̩̞͈̭̮͕̫͈̍̾̄̅̋̀̂͌̚

 _The more I began to think the more I began to despair and then suddenly I was surrounded by images. My siblings, my friends, everyone. But they were cold, and had an off-ish feel about them. Illusions?_

 _"What the fuck are you doing here, freak?"_

 _"Nobody wants you here!"_

 _"Just fucking go!"_

 _"Why are you even still alive, anyway? Don't they execute monsters?"_

 _I felt black tears well up in my eyes. This wasn't real, this wasn't real, this wasn't real-_

 _"I was never your friend to begin with."_

 _"You, a brother? Ha! Like you were ever a brother to us."_

 _"Aww... did we make him cry? Look, guys! The monster's crying!"_

 _-This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real-_

 _"Pfft, haha. The monster feels bad about being what he is? He should."_

 _"You're a freak. A freak among freaks, guys! Does it hurt son of_ _ **Loki**_ _, to know that you will never fit in? Never be loved?"_

 _"You will never be one of us, you're a son of Loki and Hermes, a direct relation to TWO pantheons. You shouldn't even exist. You're just a burden!"_

 _"Murderer! You've murdered more people than the rest of us here, going on all those solo missions! You could have just died! We would've been better off that way!_

 _Black tears blurred my vision, I could feel them streaming down my face. Black liquid pooled around me sloshing as new tears were added. I couldn't see anymore, I was drowning, drowning in my own misery._

 _Why can't they see that I don't want to be a monster, I thought. I just wanted to be loved._..

 _Y̷̢̢̖̞̠̖͍͈̹̱͔̌͋̊͒̏̈́͛͜͠o̵̖͚̟̭̺̙̜̗͔̝͙̫͐͜͜ù̶͇̈́̋́̿ ̷̞̞̳̥̱̈͂̈́̉̊̂̒̃̉̚̕͠͠w̴̨̡͚̤̞̙̠̱̳̜̗͔͔̲͋̎̏̐͆͑̆́̃͐͠i̶̛̬͙̥̦̻̮̝̘̙̣̖̮͆̏̚ͅl̵̢͔̘̮̲͎̹̥̹̩̟̼̹̯̊̑̀̔͑̔̔̋̅̏̚͝l̷̢̡̢̜̯̘̗̲̘͇̰̹̮̗̄͑͗̎ ̵̜̯͚̟̹̯͖̺̊͌̈̎̌̇͆̒͂̃͆̀̍́͘n̴̨̰͔͉͓̦̩̞͖̜̠̼̔̋͐͋̉̂̆̾̾͜e̴̡̘̝̯͚̞͓̦̯͈̎͆v̸̨̢̛͉̠͉̪̭̱̭̺̳̜̽̍̓̅̀̉̈́́̌̋́̃͌e̷̛̯̣̱̳̫̼͙̦̼̝̻͍̦͋̀͒̎͆̋̍́̂͜͜ŗ̴̡̨͈̮̖̬͎͎̦͈̯̊̓̔̐͜ͅ ̶̧̖̭̺̬̳̗͖̥̺̹̓̿̏̅͠b̶̧̹͓̺̖͈̼̰͙̤͙̎̌̆́͂̾͛͐̚͝é̸͉̻͑̂̔̍͒̑̓̎̀̉̕͝͝ ̷̼͎̳̮̳̄̈́̏́̃͑͌́̕̚͝l̴̢̛̤̹̙̀̓̒̇̓̎̐͋̒̆̀̀̕͝ö̴̧͙̱̭̥̠͇̖̣̖͎͍́̓̈̆͜͜v̸̳̲̟͓̜̦̩̩̖̣͚̭̳̾̀̒̓͂͐̎e̸̛͓̹͓͕̩̘̹̾̒͒̑̆̈̓͒͋̕͝d̶̡̛͕̻͍̺̥͚͉̱̘̬̀̂̍̋́́̐͛͂̀͝.̴̨̢̱̥̺̦͈̥͍͉̫̈̈́͐̌͐́̈́͑̔̽̕͜_

 _I knew, deep down that this was all fake, but it still hurt. Right now, it's fake. What would the others think of me for real? That only made me cry harder. I'd have to endure this twice, I was sure of it, the others would never love or accept me. I wasn't really surprised by this after all. I was a freak, a monster. I deserved what was going to happen to me, what was happening to me now._

 _B̵̗̙̖̐̊̓͑ȩ̴̞̭̊̓͜c̸̢͓͙͎͕̓̑́̿̒͆a̷͎̖̹̘̣̦̻̙̓̓û̵̪̥͍̭͚s̶͚̱͆͛̍̆̽̓̍͆͗̌̐̈́ê̷͉̗̝̻ͅ ̵̡̛̝̰̬̬̮̠͈̰̪̲̦̳͂͂̆͊̎͗͌̋͒͛̚ͅw̴̨̢̢̺̭̯̠͕͓͇̤̮̰̯̑̔̇̃͌̑̄͆̋͆͊̕͝h̶͓̠͈͇͎̋̀͑́̒͌̃́̊̊̋̚͜o̸̢̢̢̢̙̙̫̺̳̺̖̙͈̪̩͆̓̽̑̑͂̀̈́ ̶̼̙͝ẘ̵̧̯̞̞̪̮̣̼͔̠̝͊̀̓ȏ̷̡̢͔̠̺̗̥̇͛͆́̓̏̍̔̏̑u̷̫͕͚͖̞͍̜͍͉͓̺̥̇̚ͅl̴̛͇̞͉͈̪̠͖̪̼̂̈̆̑̌̋̾̓̌̇̿͠͝ͅd̵̢̤͎͙̣̒̐̈́͗̓̽̋̀̅̆̚ͅ ̴̢̡̢̪̲̬̝̲͔̓͝ͅͅͅͅȇ̷̺͍̼͚͉̟̜̫͓͈̑͌̈̾͊͘͘͜ͅͅv̵̦͓͈͙͖́̕ę̴̬̗̖͖̠̫̖͚̪̙̽̀͆̒̀͑͆̄̓̈̑̕ŕ̴̡̲̳͙̈̏̍̋́͛͋͘͜͝͝ ̶̧͎̥͍̟̻͓͔̭̻̣͎̬͌̂̌͊̔͜l̶̢̧̤̦͉̠̘̲̺̺̩͙͛͂̋̓̈́ở̵͖̫̙̙̗͖̖̱̫̰̀̄͆̓̌̿͗̏̀͌̊̚͝v̷̡̡̰̪̙̹͔̳̝̆͝͠ě̵͎͇̊̆͆̒̔̐̒̄̂͌́͌͘͘ ̸̡̟̝̘̰̜́͠a̷̹͙̼̬̳̲͇̍̌͑̿̇͝ ̴̥̬͎͉̊̅̈́͜m̵̨̢͔̫̘̳̹̰͎̮̫̩̗̝̹̽ǫ̷̳͔͕̥̼̩͇̝̉̚ͅņ̸̧̡̫̮͖͇͉̩͗͗̓̀̐̄̄͗͛͝ṣ̴̡̻̠͙̖̤̠̮̫̪̰̣͔̋̑̓͜͠͠t̶̠̹̬͖̜̥́̈̅̌̿͋͆̍͛͑͝ȩ̶̫̼͉́̈́͆r̵͚̦̩͍̘̬͔̻̰̭̯͙̠͙̎͝ͅ?̶̢̢̫̟̝̻̘̱̣͉͍̞̠̊̃̎̊̏͋̄̽͌͑̓̿̽ͅ_

 _I sobbed and I felt the not-friends surrounding me, jeering at me. Telling me things that I didn't want to hear, but no amount of me whimpering would make it stop._

 _F̸̛̯͔͚̤̀͌̑̿̾̃͛̿͘ṟ̴̛̌͌́̑͋͗́̊̊̉͆́̓͝e̷̢̧̫̳̥͕̟̣͕̬̜̺̟͖̅̈́͑̈́̊̀̂͑͂̂̈́͆a̴̖̩̠̬̬̥̜̽̈̅̍̈́̈́̒̚_ ḱ̴̡̢̳̱͖̇͐̔

 _M̸͚̭̻̼̗̼̤̰͍̠͈̻͉̟̲̽͌̌͗͒̆͒͘ǫ̴̨̖̜͉̭͚̥̪͔̭̯̇̈́̆̅̽͠n̷̲̫͍̝̯̥̭̰͛̅̎͋͘s̵̖̜̺̫̋͂̿̑̒̿̈́̀̎̍̔̄͝ẗ̸̯̦̞͚͍͓̮̹̺̥̣͕͎͚̖́̅͐͂e̷̪̖̺͒͛_ ṟ̸͎̗̖͇̎̑̚

 _M̴̧̧̜̰̣̮̼̯͓̦͉̬͇͑͆̑̉̌͒͗̈̓̕̕͜ǜ̷͔̳͍̥̦̙͋̓̑͜r̴̛̜͇͉͍̼͉̟̆̾͗͗̌̀̓̌͂͜d̶̯͍̻͇̞̥̗̤̮̝̦̝͈͔̀̿͐͜͝é̷͈̱̗̫̘̤͍̐͒͋͒̓̆̇̚̚r̷̨͓̼̙̪̯̥̥̰̪̹̯̙͐͌̐̐̾͌̽͜ė̵̗̱̱͎̲̦͛̔̂̋̿̐̈́̕͘̚͝_ r̴̪̳͇̭̦͖̻̍̓̑

 _Ẅ̷̢̳͚̲̙̗̣́̄̇͊̽̓̿̀̆͌̐͜͜ͅh̷͕͈̗̜̮̾̾͝y̵̯͙͉̬͒̋̽͋̆͒ ̶̞̂w̵̠͆͌͆̈́͑͠ö̸̧͓͇̞̻̼͓͈̦̪͔́̋̊̉̆̾̐̑̕͘͝͠͝͝ͅͅu̸̞͖͎̥̯̯̮̺͍̪̦̝̲͊̚͠ͅl̸̦̺̺͖̩̜͒͌͆̈́̀̉ͅḏ̶̛̱̆̐̍̋͐͘̕ ̷̢̹̮̙̲̳̮̼͔̲̙̟́̊̒͂͌͋͋͌͐̈́̇̽͑̚͠w̸̧̡͖̼͖̫͕͈͙͚͓̼̭̑̂̃̆̾̿͑̈̈̐͆͌́̊̿e̴̡͕̟̳͚̳͔͕͖̟͐͗̃̕͜͜͠ ̷̢̠̤̠̦̩̮͉̑͑͐̉͂̄̔͗͘͜͝͠e̴͉͇͇̔̓͊̒̈́̈́̕ͅv̶̧̡̖͎͔̙̓̇̓͗̓̀͛̇̕͠è̶̛̤̺̺̳̺̘̭̟̙̞͍̓̆͗̔͆́̐̃̓r̸̯͎̻̱̲̖̹̬̟̭͚̈́̈̏͒̂͝ ̶̢̛̫̺̠̱̰̮̲̻̩͓̲̺̀̃͑͂͘͝͠ͅļ̶̛̝̱̗͖̥͙͋̉̄̍̇̍̎̽͌̈́͒ợ̸̧̱̰͈͓̻̩̲͍̠̪́̊̇̓̆̀̓͑̕v̵̧̛̗̹̖̰̮̻̥̟̖̟̥͈̤͒̓͊̈̇̒̈́͑̋̅͜ě̷̙͚̟͙̮̙͉̳͉̻͙͔̟̓̀̎̚͜ ̵̢͖͙̼͈̠̹̟͉̘̖̼̠̖͊̍̀͛̏̑̎̓̽͌̀̒͝y̴̲̥͇͙̍͌̄́̀̆̚̚ǫ̷̙̟̤̹̹̙̘̞̔u̸̧̮̣̣͉̣̞̦̇̈́̒̀̐͝?̵̧̧̙̣͖͍̬͈̝̦̦͙̺͋͆̀̿́̽͊̇̌͝_

 _I vaguely remembered all the times I had wondered what those blue-skinned monsters had been the few times I was able to think. I take it back, I take it back, ignorance is sweet._

 _ **A hideous beast with disgusting blue-skin and glowing red eyes.**_ _  
I curled into a ball and let loose a blood-curdling scream as I covered my ears! Make it stop! Make it stop! Please..._

 _I felt all the tortures, all the bad things that have happened to me over the years come rushing back to me, drowning me, and I felt foolish. How could I have been so stupid to ever have hope? To ever resist? It was pointless anyway..._

 _I felt invisible things tear at my skin and with horror I realized that they weren't invisible, they were my friends, tearing me apart. Laughing at me. Ridiculing me._

 _F̴͖̗̝̲̟̤͕͈̱͊̈̍͒͛̿̈̄͛̊̉͜͝͝r̵̯̒̂͌̽͒̃̈̃̚ȩ̷̥̞̟̯̩͕̼̩̯̭̞̖͖͓̓͂͆a̶̪̪̞̯̮͋͂͒͒͂̂̎̕͝k̷͇̲̞͉͔̫̑͌͗̀̂͑͊̒͛͒̌͜ͅ!.̶̦̬͕̅̔̽̄̆̑̈́́̂̈̌͝͠͠_

 _W̴̛̟̦̥̭̙͖̒̍̿̿̓̋͂͝͠e̴̡̻̞̘̩̺̟̜̻̠͚̔͂́̔̊̃̍̀̒͠ͅ ̴̛͖̜̙̗̇̓̀͑̓̓̽̂̀́̈́̃̌ḑ̶̘̞̭̲̗̋̔͛o̴̜̞̞̘̟̓͗͒̈́̍̍͋́͘n̷̘͙̺̣̈́̿̐̆͋̂̽͝͝'̸͚̱̣̹̪͙͓̄͆͑̀ẗ̴̢̥͈̘͙̰̳͓͈̱̩́̃͗͋̿̈́̽͆͗̀̒̽̕͜ ̸̡̢͓͉̜̘̮̬͋̑̌̀̐̅͐̈́̑̎̍͘l̵͕͙̙̓͊̆͑̄͆̓̍ȏ̴̧̫̝̙͇͓̲͇̹̰͎̳̒͜ͅv̸͚͕̹̙͇̜͒͌̍͛̍̊̀̐̚e̵̡̜͙̞̹̭̪̤͇̮͓̲͎̔̿̀̉̅̈́͂͌̆͌͘ ̶̘̗̮̗̰͓̈́̇͛͘̚̚͜y̷̜̲͓͖͉̹͔̠̕ô̴̢̬̮͕͈͔̻͉̳̗͉̑̄̍͊̀̆͌͘ủ̶̡͙̦̥̙̤̘̘̗̬̤́͐̍̏̆̚͠!_

 _Y̴̡̨̧̨̲͚̦̟̘͛̅́o̶̢̘̳̱̤̳̻̙̍̽͑͋͘u̸͖̱̮͚͓̘̳̙̣̘͉͙̼͂̊̇̑̃̃͜͜͠ ̷͍̙̹͇͒̃a̵̡͓̙̹̝̍͑͠r̶̜̜̭̬̖̗͉̹̭̄͐̔̃̽̌̽̏̔̆̚͝ë̴̖̬̞̻̫̳̥̥̖̥̤́̍̐̅̏̔̔͗̈́͝͠ ̴̡͉͇̗̖͚̲͓͛̅͐̽̓͌̅͝͝ą̴̻̣̗̹͈͉̱̞̖̱̣̪̑̆́͐͒̓̔̍̒̍̌̆̀ ̸͍̈́͑͒͂͆̌͊͒͂͘̕͝͝m̷̛̝̺̦͇͓̀̌o̶̢͍̙̮͚͋́͐ṇ̵̠͚͌̔̚š̸̡̨̡̰̰͓̟̫͙̯͙͈͖̄̀̊͒t̶̢̨̞͇̭̜̟̩̮̟̳̯̤͖̃̏̽̽͊͑̊̇̒̐̽͛̇̍̚e̵͓͒ř̵͚͖̘͖͖̰̗͓̱̮̣̺͛̒̚͜!̴̨͓̹͇͓̹͉͍̈́̎̎̍̈́̊̔̌̐̏͝_

 _I curled deeper into my ball feeling like I was drowning. There was nothing but my friends -not friends- and every image that I could hope I'd never see. My deepest fears. My darkest thoughts. All swirling around me, suffocating me._

 _"̶͚̠͔͇̗̣̭̫̲̬̜͖̯̊̈́͂̈̕͜Y̶͎͓̱̦͐̈́͆̑̄̑̆̇́̔̕͝͝o̸͓̙͂̾́̆̿̑u̸̪̿̀̓͠ ̸̼̥̞̩̬̲̅͆͋́͊̾̾̊̽̑͝͠͝s̵̜͔̗̤̱̲̥͚̞͆͊͌͂̄̍͛́͐̏̓͋͒͘͠ȩ̸̫̼̺͓̘̥̰̘̞̝̮̺̤̮̎͛̈́͑̋͊̀͘ē̴̡͎̝̦̋̃̈́?̷͙͍͇͋̏͂̏͊͂̀͆͠ ̴͕̪͍̥̓̒̔́̉̏̃̐̂͛̎̾͝T̴̡͈̱͉͓͍̝͒̊̽̓̆͑̐̅́̀̚͝h̶̢̧̧́̊́̋̂̀͝ͅe̵̙̤̊̏͆̀͠y̸̧̙̬̜̫͌̈̑͌̆̈͜ ̴͙͙̦͓̌͆̌͒̄̃͛w̴̛͍͈̯͉̫̮̝̠̘̮̝̉̎͑͑̋̃̐͌͗͘ĭ̸̡̧̨̫̹̗̹̣̳̞̈́͊̔̀̎̀͒̿͒͘̕̕l̸̤̥̖͉̖͕͖̖̓̈́͛̅̈́͑͌́̕͜͝͝ͅļ̵̜̩͚̼̯̖̬̺̟̗̜̓͜ ̸̨̜̳̪̼͕͙̲͓͎̺̾́̽̍͑̒͐̊̀̾͛͗̔͠ͅņ̸̨̨̢̧̞̥̦̞̻̭̯̠̈́͊͌̎̆̈͋͂̓̎̑̐̀͘̚e̴̟̟̘͓̣̝̗̬͒̾̂̅v̶̥̞͔̦̣̥̥̣͚̠͛̐̃̇̽͆̊̐̍͘̕͜͠è̴̢̨͎̻͇͕͖̫̱͉͇̘̰̂̇͑͋̓̽͆ͅr̶̠̟͉̰͐͐́̈͗͌͑̊̀̋͛̔́̓̕ ̵̢̨̛̟̻͉͓̦̘͔̻̠͍̌͛̈́̈̌̑̆͗̋͝ͅȁ̸̜͍͖̱̱̤̰͙̂̅̎͒́̌̇̏͂́̌͠ç̵̡͔͇̰̮͖͎̫͍̄́͆̓̍̈́̇̆̆͋̓͠͝c̴̛͕͈̥͎̘͇̦̝̼̲̺̈́̆̿̏̎̊͠͝e̷̢͕̙͌͌̈́̍̑̃͊̆́͊̕͘͝p̵̢̛͙̹̞̯̙͚͎̠̗͎̠͙͋̓͜͠͝ẗ̷̢̨͖͓̣̯̠̠̟͙̣͙̘͙́̋͂̓̋̊̐͊̉̀̆̈́͘͝͝ ̷̢̧́̇͐̆y̵͎̹̍̓͆̀́̒̈̎̓͠͝͝o̷̡͚͓͚͔͓͚̞̹̔̑͐͌̂͋̍͋̚͘͝ų̸̨̫̱͉͔͍̘͕̜̺̰̬̝̺̈̿̏̑͋̓̽̌̔͛͋͘.̸̧̖̞̝̠̬͍͖̭̗̲̯̩́́͋̓̎̉͆͐͐̏͛̚̚͠ ̴̞̗͓̤̜̹̔̿Ņ̸͎̮͉̜̬̻͉͚̐̎̓̏͜͝͠e̸͉̟͚͈͇̭͈͉͙̐̎́̍̈́̄͘̕͘͜v̸͍͔̝̞͔̫̰̳̀͂̔͂̒ę̸̝̺̘̜̲̫̻̌r̷̤͠ ̶̡̝̜̖̩̩̜́̀̋̈͌͒͆̓̈́̅̓̚̚͝c̶̹͚̣̗̬̃̌̑̾͂̓͠ą̵̛̗͓̲̭͍͈͍̟̬̈͋͐̍͋͊̎̓͆̕̕̚ŗ̸̹͓͚̦͈̥̼̹̜̫̭̟́͆̇̈͌͑͝ȩ̶̱̫̠̩̞̤̙̱̫̗̓̃̚ ̸̧̨̳̝̖͙̘̼̙̫̦̘͐͂͂̑̍̿͐͐̕͜͝f̴̛̟̀̓̅̄͝͠ȏ̵̡̻͉͚̟̰͐̚̚͝r̸̛̜̫̈́̆̈̿̔͛̒̄́̋͘ ̴̡̧̬͕̠̠͍͈̯̲̺̿̑̾̉̔̌̈́̚͝ÿ̴̼͕̠̫̦̹͓̗̣͉̭̺̪̹̩́̐̕ỏ̶͖̪̦̠͓ú̴͇̊.̷̧̰̺͈̲̪͕̠̦̰͎͍̀̂͑̿̿̆̉͊̈́̽̃̐̎́͜ ̶̢̧̳̥̗̪̬̟͂̌͒̏̈́̈̔͂̿̐̆͠Ỵ̵̭͎̒́̓̓͌͒͒̒̈́͌̈́̏̈́͘ȯ̶̡̧̠̝͙̻͈̟̲̠̰̇̑́u̴̱̫͛̋̚ ̷̠̺̀̎̾̈̓́̈́̈́͌̋͝ç̸̲̮̖̜̝̙̦̈́̈́́͊̓͗̽͂̀́̕͠ă̷͖͈͖͖͎̬̫͜͜n̴̰̱̭͈͕̟̤̙̖̞̭̯̠̓̀̀̇̓̕͜ ̷̡̨̛̛̯̮͈̻̞̯͕͓͕̗̣͗͑͊̏̽͂͂̊͊̆͘͝ͅa̸̻̞̗̫̣͕̣̱̗͎̫͇̽̄͜ͅġ̷̡̧͙̣̣̰̘͈͚̟̹̐̊́̿̒̓̊̕ŗ̸͕͇̹͓̅̌͂́͝ȩ̵̣̥͓̤̳̦̮̫̝͚̗̖̒̍̔̽̓̕ͅë̸̢̨̫̥̪̥̩͍͈́̐́̂̌͗͋̂͊̅͑̾͝͠ ̴̛̘̪̱̺͉̪̭̟̼͂̆̿̈́̍̅̏́̑͝͝ẅ̶̜͚̤́̃̄̎͑̊̃̇̏͒̓͘͝i̴̡̓̌ṱ̵̩̫̲̯̽̄̆̎̀̆̌̕͘͘͠h̵͈̘̱̣̮͇͖̦̫̖͉̻̳͚̍̇͋̎̀̒͊͋͋̒̌̆ ̵̡̖̟̟̠̙͚͉͎̓͛̍̂͂̑̓́̋m̶̧̼̰͋̊̈́́̌̈̌̀͝ḛ̸̫͕̺̬͓̹̯̲͍͙͚͈̀̌͒̍̓́̉̄̈̆͠͝ͅ,̴̨̩̦̲̠̹̰̱͔̻̮͘͜ ̷͍͍̆̈́̅̅̒̉̅̍̒͂̎̉̓h̴̨̧̨̢̲̩̬̰͚̱̳̺̯̋̍̈͆͒̍͠ͅǫ̶̡̭̯̞̭̞̗͚̙̙͈̩̌̎̈͒͑̔̓̽̄̇̚͜͝ͅw̸̢̥̜̙̘̺̣̲̙͊̏̓̆̿̽́̃͜͝ͅͅę̸̹͕̼͒̂͛̊͆̏͐̒̊̓͋̕̚ͅv̵͚̗̰̥̖̜̖͔̈́̍͐̈́̏̈́̑́͌̀̚ȩ̶͉͎̮̲̫͎̲͖͐͐̇r̵̭̳̮̣̱͓͖̉̐̓̌̂͊͑̃̚͝-̵͎̘͙͔̙̪̯͖̝͕̤̦͊̃̈́͘ͅͅ ̶̧̹͒̄̎l̸̨͇̦̳͔̰̽̈́̐̏̇̈́̈̔̿͆͝ę̷̢̩̣͓̦̞̜̙͍̙͒̽͆̇͒́̿̀̀̓͑͛͑͘̚ͅt̶̨̨̙̹̠̤̳̩̠̩̘̳̘̝͋̈͌̔͋̀̍̑̐̈́̚̚ ̴̨̠̺̯͍̪̘̞̀̊̌̓̇̕͝M̵̠͑̓̀̊̈́̎͆̅̑̑͆̈E̵̡̲̜̙̪͍͖̣͕̮͚̞̭̟̬͑̊̒̋́́̊ ̵͚̩͈̫̱͙̜̥̠̘̦̾̿́̊́̄͒͘̕͝ͅt̷̡̛̞̯͍̖͙͍̹̤̐͐͆̀̈́̂̆͌̿̽̕̕̚ả̵̧̳̹̹͎̲̯̥̭͔̼̰̄ķ̸̳͙͔͓̼̭̘̼̥̒̔ę̸̮̜͉̺̲̈͌̇̈̋̈́̾́́̈́͘̕͜͠ͅ ̵̡͖͍̻̜̻͚̠͊̾̍͗̽̈́o̵̧͙̱̗͓̦͉̳̙͐̽̒͌͗͠v̶̯̣̀̂̆̒̒̽̆̃́͊͛́̊͠ę̴̨̛͕̼̖͍̤̳̬̦͎͋̀͌̈́̐͒͐̎̚͠ͅr̶̪͚̦̓̈͊͛͊͆͘͠͝͝.̸̲̪̣̠̬͇̫̈́̏͗́͛̾͂͠.̶̺̻̲̭̑̀̓̄̀͌̍̈́͘͠ ̵̨̗̬̙̟̥̎̆̈́̑̾̀̃̇̓̏͂Ą̵̛̳̠̘̜̭̟͗̆̀̓n̶̯͈̫̮̪̥̰̤͊͐͊̕ḍ̶̢̙̟̮̘̠̪̍̃͊͛̿͗̄̅͑͘͜ ̷̧͎̣͚̲̲͎͔͈̠̞̒͋͊͌͐̃́̚͜͝I̴̜̲̱̬̜̪͑́̽'̴̮̲͍̘̹̱̟́̔̎̃̕̚ͅl̴̪͍̹̘̇̅̒̊͋̊͆l̷͉̏͒͛̊͗̉̓̒̀̄̍́̊ ̸͔͊̏̈̾̏̑̒̔̚͠͝g̸̡̝̯̫͙͕̬͓͚͔̤̗͇͈̊̈́̕ͅe̷̗̹̼̻͕̜͒̋t̵͎̺̟̪̣̳̪̝̬͓̦̂̀͒͂̑̍̆ ̷̛̻͚̙͇̜̝͑͌͗̑͛̏ů̵̡̡̱͖̬͕͖͇̻͓͂̃͛̊̅̿͗̏̆̏̀̈̿̒ś̷̡̧̮̰̳̘̙̻̣̝͇͐̂̌̌͆̀͝ ̵̜͇͕͇̜̏̇t̴̛̥͖̘̪͍̥̭͔̝͑̅͛̂̀̚͘ȑ̶͍̗̺̜̏̔̈u̸̳͒̊͐̾̐̆̎̔̓̿̿̚̚̕͜͠e̴̮̣̝̖̺͉̔̊̄́̾̂̈́͝͝ ̷̡̼̱͕͍̎́̍̂̎̀͗̔̉͛͋̕͘͝ͅp̴̡̨̢͉͍̱̞͍̫͕͙̌̐̌͗̓͐̽̓̓͆͊̇͘͝ͅͅơ̶͛͋̎͜w̷̨̛̥͉̥̦̃̒́͆́̂͜e̷̢̖̺̥͍͔̤̪̬̫̘̫͚͇̓͆́̃̋̏͆͘r̴̨͔̠̲̦̤̣̩̾́̿́.̷̦̗̗̥͔̿͒̓̐̀͑̑͋̓͋̉̒̃͘͝ ̷̧̓̊T̵̛̻͍̭̝̯͉̦̽̀̊̌͌̄͠h̵̢̼̭͕͖͉͙̜͇̰̰̗͔̃͝͝e̶͍͇͍̤͕̱̲̮̣͑y̵̺̲͈͙̝̞͚͍͍̻̮̯͒̈́̎̌̀͑̑̉̚͜ͅ'̷̛̼̥̞͚̎̅͑̄̈̀̆̈́̓̕̚̚l̶̩̠͇͙͐̓̀̈̂̇̂͜l̴̛̤͉͔͖̈́͋̽͌̎̔͘̕͝͝͠ ̴̛̥͍̟͉̙͎̦͙̖̱̠̤̙̀̀͌̾̈̈́͐̀̉͘̕͝ą̸̨̢̛̱͔͚̬̞͉̙̋̏̀̍̋͑͛͋̀̕ļ̸͔̜͖̈́̐̀͋͠ḽ̴̺͚̳̳̪̪̘̱̜̏̂̈́̄̎̂́̆͌̈͑̾̐͌ ̴͖̯͉̻̭͕͒͜b̷͖́̓̀͋͗̂͘e̷̢̡̡̞̹̞͚̰̙̹̓̇ ̸̧̛̮͕̙̑͂̈́̊a̵͈̤̹̼͇̠̰̱̩̅n̴̢̥͝ẗ̸̨͙̘͚̮̻̩͇͚̮͇̲̙̯͉̔̅̿͗͌̑̈̊͘̕ṣ̶̨̨͉̌̔͂͌̕ ̶̨̳̮̝̻̮̟͇̝̯̙̐̈̂̉̂̒̈͒͒̾͂u̵͔͙͚̞̖̱͗̔̚n̵̰̖̫̟̩͍͚̹̒̊̃́̑̅͊̀͆͊̈́̓̒͐̏ͅd̵̹͙͙̝̈́̾͐̒͊͆͑̽̀͗̔̏̈́̍͝ͅē̵̛͕͖̠̬̌̒̐͆̒̾̊̏̔r̴̨̖̦̾̓͂͛͆̉͘͜͝ ̷̡͔͖̣̺͎̊͜͜o̷̧̜̣̣͈̒͛͗̍̚͝͝ṵ̶̻̘̈́̒̔͑̈́̓͒̊͘͜͝ţ̸̢̛͚̠̟̻͔̫͉̖̺͖̏̆͗̅͌̒͗͋͘͜͜ ̸̛̮̿̽̒͒̾̋͌̂́̋̈͝͝ḇ̵̝͖͕̰̭̗̦̰̝̯͖̣̜͓̐͗͐͂̅o̴̖̪̅̈́͗̌ö̵͚̤̯͕͙̗́͗͑́̋͗͆͋̃ͅt̶̩̬͔̩̿̌̃͐̅̀̈́͆̍̉̏.̸̨̹̮̳̬̑̆̈́̅̏̆̓̀́̃̔́̆̉͘"̷͖̯͔͚̟̘̗̗͇͕̠͕̬͈͌̀ͅ_

 **(AN: Translation: "You see? They will never accept you. Never care for you. You can agree with me, however- let ME take over.. And I'll get us true power. They'll all be ants under our boot!")**

 _I was tempted. More tempted that I'd ever been for anything in my life. They wouldn't care for me anyway.. So what was the point? It'd be better to just give in-_

 _No._

 _I won't give up._

 _Not yet, anyways._

 _I won't make them suffer because of what I am. I'll keep fighting, but only because I know that I'll hurt the ones I love -even if they don't love me back- if I don't._

 _Bring it ON, Glitch Bitch!_

 _I could practically see him scowl even though I couldn't see him, and I gave a satisfied smirk through the pain of the not-friends still clawing me._

 _"̸͈̳̭̭̹̒̾̈́̐̔͠ͅȂ̸̡̛͎̖͕̣̪̠̖̣͉̗̜̯͗̾͗̅̓͒̓͘͠͠ͅͅ ̷̛̝͔̗̥̼̺͙̘͉͉̤̘̠́̽̈́̌̀̓̓̅̄̊̕f̶̣͓̪͇́̈̾̃̂̈́̂̈́́͒̏̐͋͝o̷̢̨̝̘͉͎̯̊̑̈́̐̀̀̄̍̇̕̚͠ǫ̶͍̣̤̳̦̦̣̦̒͌͐l̵̫̪͓̠͎̟̇̏̉͜i̷̛̠͐̑̂͗̌̆̓̀s̷̡͔̰̝̻̮̳̱̱̿͗h̷͉͓͖́̀̓͊̔̀ ̶̢͎̠̥̯̄͂̌͋͒̈̕̕ç̷̰̯̠̞̞͓̒̓̆͗̑͂̈́̌͛̉̐̌̕͠͠h̶̬̗͖̺͙̭̩̲̟̙̻͍͔̘̼̀̊̀͐͆̓̈́͝ő̷̡̢̪̯̦͎̩͕͈̽i̷̧̖̩̘̖̦̜̱̦̟̥̎̑̅̎̿͌̅̍̒̕͘ͅč̷͈̞͍̼̰̹̖̥̟̓̿̀̕ͅe̴̲̩̻̘͍̘̜̣̪̞̳͌̂̍̏́̆̆͜ͅ.̶̧͇͚͂̔̒͐͂̏͝ ̸͉̈̿͂́͑͠͝Y̵̡̨̗̗͍̣̘̲̗͔̮̥͓̅̽̿͌̐̀̈̔̽͘o̴̧̡̧̱͚̫̲̙͕̱̻̥̎̌͋̐̎̂̇̈́̀̏̇̑́̚͝ū̴̢̝̹̻͙̹̲̠̃̊̆́̀̈̃̿͆̓̓̚͝͝ ̵̡̡̡̯̩̹̘̪͖̪̤̼͓̣͕͒̏̊W̴̰͓͓͚̪͉̩̭̠̮̰̝̏͆͛̄́͒͆̕Ĩ̶̢̨̧̧̡͎͔͎̘͈͇̼̖̍́̾̈́̚͜͝L̸̡̤̣̅̎̌͒̈́̒̈̊́́̕̕͝L̶̡̼̯̗͈̾̀ ̶̝͇͉̺̠̳̰́̊ĵ̴̨̢̘͙͎̰̅̐̈͑̔̾̓́̈̏͝͝͠ͅo̷̢̲̯̭͔̓̈́̈͑́͒̏͝ị̶̡̡̡̛͎̖̟̠̫͔̦̲̬̄̊̑͐̒͂͑͘n̸̡̡̢̼̬͕̳̯̩̳͔͓̲͒̎̒͂̐͂́̏̈͂̚ ̵̨̤̠̘̙͇̗̪͖̥͔̂̎͛͜ṃ̵̧̬̼̪̹̬̗͕̺̠̣͉̪̈̈́͑͋̋͆͌̍̿̓̈́͐̃͝ḛ̸̻̮̘͚̉,̵̨̢͓̥̯̠̰̦͙̥̘̭̹͗́̚͝ ̵̖̎̾̑͒͑̆́̊̍̆̕̚̚#̴̛͍̈͒̅̇͌̓̓̄͒͝4̶̡̡̢̛̛͈̩̺̖̺̦͉̞̭͇̝̄̿̒̎̉́̆̐̃̐ͅ1̵̡̨̡̛̺̪̰̹̦̠̥̯̫͎͖͗̋̂̔̾̀̏͆͊̽͗͂͋́5̷̢̺͆̀͌̿̆́8̴̢̦̇̔͌͒̃̍̇͑̏̆͝ͅ,̷̧̢̢̰̘͉̰̘͙̲̭̞̥̤̅͛͐͌͋͐̑͘͠ ̷̘̣̪̜͉͎̽̃́̒̔̈́̃͛͗͜ę̵̦͉̱͚͚̭͉̤̘͖̪̻̓́̇̓͛́͑̊v̷̯̙̼͑ę̴̡̪͉̩͇̜͇̐̆̓̂͌̽̋̓̚͘͠͠ṉ̷̢̢̥͙̞̪̓̈́͊͋̆̃͛ ̴̛̯͇̘̬̳̾͌̄̓͐͌͐̌̀̔́͋͘ͅi̶͎̗̠͝f̴̡̛͕̠͎̺̻͈̥̥̃̽̎͜͝ ̵̣͕̺̟̟̮̩̍̿̍͐̽̍̇̈̑̓̄͝ï̶̧̡̡͙̗̦͚̬̗̮͚̿͆͌̚ͅť̶̨̥̫̠̫̖͕̠͉̥̃̾͂͂̂̚ ̴̠̭̪̲͓̯̼͈̿̇͋i̸̧̭͈̫̤̣͌̆͆̆͗͊̇̒̎͠͝͝s̶̯̲̣̼̤̞͉̽̀̚ ̵̛̩͂̃̓̂̕ņ̷̢̣͈̻̟̼͉̟̬͉̖͗͗͒̾͜͜o̸͖̣̼̹̩̖̊͑̾̈́͂̎͊͌̾̐͆̓̚t̸̥̗̣̲̖́̇͒͒̐͂̍͆̚ ̷̪̝͖͖̗͉̲̓̾͐̾̽̄̀͘b̴̡̙̞̭̠͚̹̤̲̟̠̱̘͚̈̄̿̍̈́̇̕y̵̧͖͕̣͇̤̠̘͍̑̾̉ ̷̢̢̡̞̗̠͙̜̳̼̺̳̮̽͋̓̍͂̾c̶͕͖̬̘̿h̴̦̯̄̽̊̾o̶̳͇̦̤̫͕͎̗̭̣̿̀̔̑̄̔͝i̷̘̫̰̥̼̓͑ͅç̶͉͚̻̣̦͗̋́̑̈́͌̇͐̓͘e̵̛̹̜͛̓̉̎̔̊̆͒̕͝͝.̸̛̲̰͚̯̦̘̞͎̝͇̙̻̓̓͒́̆͆̔͗́̽͝͠͝"̵̢̧͈̠̥͎̦̜̖̾̂́́̇́̉̄͛͐͗̈́ͅ_

 _I mustered up all my strength into my ability to talk and spat a phrase I'd heard when we were taken to Earth to study the Earthies. "Eat my shorts!"_

 _He merely smiled wickedly at me, a smile that sent chills down my spine. For not the first time in my life, I cursed my smart mouth. It used to get me into a lot of trouble back when I still wouldn't obey orders._

 _I dreaded what was going to happen next. I already felt like giving up. What was going to happen to me next...?_

 _ **-UGH WHY DID I MAKE THIS CHAPTER SO LONG ToT-**_

 _I came to in a dark chamber, that reminded me of the old fable of Rapunzel. I looked around. The surroundings were definitely nicer than I was used to, but that just put me on edge. You learn pretty quick in a world of magic and monsters that paradise is almost certain doom._

 _I shifted uneasily. What was going on? Why am I here?_

 _Then it hit me. I hadn't given in to whatever torture they had given me. They were going to try and bribe me. But that conclusion just confused me. That's not like them. Not at all. So what game were they playing at..?_

 _I wrinkled my nose in disgust. A gilded cage is still a cage, no matter how pretty it is._

 _Fine, I decided. I'll just wait until someone comes so I can find out what the fuck was going on._

 _ **-FUCK IT I FUCKING HATE MYSELF WHY IS THIS SOOOO LOOOONG-**_

 _I woke up drowsily and blinked off the morning grogginess. I'd been here for days and nobody had come.. not for anything. I shuddered, my horrible nightmares had gotten much worse due to the visits from not-me. He didn't have a name. He was just.. there. Watching. Waiting. For what? I still don't know._

 _I blinked. Still nobody here to do something.. Torture me, kill me, whatever._

 _I sighed and examined my hands. Still blue. I gazed sadly at nothing, I had learned early on that they had made it cold enough for my.. transformation. For what reason? Mocking me, most likely._

 _Ǎ̵̱̺̺̀͌̈͋́̍͌̍̋̇͒͠ ̸̧͉̼͉̼̯̗̯̗̇̋̓͑̑̋̚ş̸̡͙̟̻̣̿́̉͐͐̒͒͒̕̕͘͠ò̵̡̢̹͕̳̈̎̊̕͘n̵̢̛͍̗̻̖̍͌͑̀͒̿̄̎͂̃̾̆ ̸̝̦́̃͘ŏ̴̺̥̝͔͇̣͒͛̈̐͊͛͗̕͠f̴̳̈̈́̿̒̂̒̽̇͗́͘ ̵̨̨̣̩̹̘̦̲̱͈͕͖̥͑͊̀̈͆̎̄T̶͈̺̙̗͖͙̟̍͒͘͘͝W̴̨̢̛̛̰͙͕̦̖͔̝͓̼̐̑́́̋̂́̈́͒̃̃̒̕͜Ỡ̷̡̯̤͈̞̖̞͔̰̳͖͇̩̉͊̐͋̾̊͂̆͘ ̸̡̲̼͉̣͍͉̬̝͉͙̥̠͋̽͋͂͂́́̋̋̓̌̈̀͗̕ͅṕ̶̤̻̯̤̱̔̚̕͜͝ͅo̵͉̓̓̾̂̋͛̓̑̿̉̄̈́͂́̋w̸̡̨̡̧̼̞͍̳͎̦̰̲͕͐͌̍̇̽̓̃̈͋̌̈́̽́̇e̸̡̨͕̩͍̬͖̩̹̭̼̤̲͗͂̂̉̓̓͌́̌̿ŗ̷̪̩͍̼͓̔͋͊̋f̴̨̛̙̰̫̟͎͈̭̺̥͖͖̖̩̄̈́̈́͐̂u̶̡̫̖̤͍̖̻͍̜̯̯̺̠̓̒͛̾͑̋͋̂͜͠l̴̗̍̿̀̇̚ ̵̮͐̋̍̔͗̈́̚͘͘ģ̴̙̺̦͎͎̬̩͎̱̻̰͍͇̹̓̉̾̀ò̵̡̯͚̥͎́̇́͝d̴̖̱̮͕̬̯͔̰͓̰̱̘̀͂͆̇̋̿͂̽̿̉̀͐͜͝͝ş̴̢͔̭̮͇͉͉̥̟̤̂̍́̔̃̅̆̓̌̾̐̋͘̕͠ͅ,̸̡̛̜̳̗̠͔̯̥̞͚̝̪̓͒͛̆͒̾͌̄͂̕͝ ̷̧͉̼͕̰̰̐́́̿̊̀̉͛̚͝ȧ̵̢̢̭͈͚̫̖̝̪͕̘̬̦͙̔̈́͆̚͠ņ̵̛̩͚͚̬͈̞̤̹͔̯̭͉̀̑̑͂̑̆̄̑͘̚͝d̸̨̞̃̓͋̇̋͘͠ ̵̛͓̠̤͖̯̲͙͔̭̟͍͙̤̏̓͆̿̇ÿ̷̡̘̼̘̺͙̭̖͎̗̖̳̫́̈͋̍̈́̋͐͝͝ͅȯ̴͍̳̮̫̳̭̼̘͂̔̆͝ͅu̴̦̥͇̩̺̳͐̿ ̷̩̭̬̱̗̼̳̘̓ą̸̡̢̧̦̱̫̫͈͇̋̇͆̈́̋̆͆̒͗̄̎͝͝ṙ̸͕̌̐̄͝ḛ̴̡̟̲̥̺͐́͐̏ ̵̘͔̭̯̠̰̣̗̺̮͕̩̫͚̜͒̓̕ő̷̟̦̱͉̭̹̩̼̎̂͑̉̄̿͑̋͘͠͝n̷̢̝̠̪̼̙̤̭̒̔̽͂̀͘ͅl̷͉̙̰̪̥̼̃̈́̒̂̅͊̈́̌̆̚͠ȳ̴̢͍͈̂̔͒͒̚͜ ̶̧̨̛̬̦͐̃͑̈́̒͐̓̒̕͝͝į̵͖̞̗̹̾̈́̈́̑̾m̵͍̱̫͓̦̺̳͙͍̱̰̓̏̈́̚p̵̧̈́̒̾͊̽͆̀͊̒r̷͖͖͆̌̉̐̏̍̃́̚͝͠į̸̩͈̫̗̝̜͙̘͛̕ͅs̵̨̭̗̼͇͕̠̯̪̹͔̲̹̥̃̌̅̎̈́̐͝ͅỏ̶͖̙̥̗̎͂̏̃̄͆̈̅̓̏͛͘̕͠n̶̞̟̦̪̈́̋͊̂̃̿́͒̒͝ȩ̷̛̈́̐̾̎̈́͗̀̃̾̈͘͠͠͝d̶̼̎͊̾̈́͐̅̄̃̈͝ ̴̧̰̳̹͙̲͉͍̠͛̋̿̂͜ͅb̴̢̛̩͔͕̻͚̬̩̼͌̃̓͜͝ͅy̸̧̟̞͉̙͔͙̠̞̱̗̩͙̥̽͑͑͑̚͜ ̵̡̳̻̪̮̗̙̤̹̩̯̳̥̖͆͗̋̊̐͂͜y̷̯͇̗̆́̽̂̍̇̽͐͘o̵͎̺̯͍̳̫̿̊̾̓̔̃͂̕͠ṵ̴̢͋͂̏͌̎̏͊ṙ̴̤̪͎̰̹̝̠̣͈͇̠͜͜ṣ̵̲̦̙͉̅̐͛̾̒ę̸̛̰͙̘͉̗̩̥̺̩͍̔̾̓̄̍̆̈́̉̓̓̒̚̚͠l̸̜̲̝̤̼̪͎̂̒͜͝f̷̢̧̛̝̱͇͓̳̤̹̭̱͇̹͍͕̉̓̂͒̂̐͑̎̒̏͂̊͝.̴̢̼̳̯̤̙̩͉̟̏̾̈́͛̑͜ ̷̪̞͕͇̠̞̳̗̦͕͖̮̳̯͒̈́̍͊̇͜Ȟ̸̢̧̞͓͕̱̼̜̰̜̣̦͈͉̈́͐̀̀͂̑͊̈̏̚o̷̯̠̖͎̙̠͇̭͔͊̃̓͜w̶̩̦̟̯̪̍́ ̷̪̭͔̘̝͕̤͖̜͔͒͛̋̐̉͛p̵̛̖̭̩̈́͋̎ą̷̨̧̡̛̬̞͚̖͎̭͕͎̞̠̲͌̌̈̃̚͝t̵̛̗̼̭͔̯̜͂̂̄́̒̐̐́̈́͆̄́̕͘h̵̝̺̫̣̙̮̯̼̯̞̭̩̟̺̦̀͛͒̓̏́̿̊͊̉̍͑̊͝e̸͙̩̗͒̑̈́̈̈́̈́͑̉̏͠t̵͇̼͚̲͑̇́̓̄͆̐̈́̋̍̀͐ḯ̴̲̈̏̀̈͋̍̅͂͋̽̋̾c̸̢̢̪̣͔̖͔͙̟̞̲̤̪̦͗.̸̧̛̛͓̑̔́̅̑̒̃̑̑͊͒̊̔_

 _I grit my teeth and blocked the voice out. It wasn't going to do anybody any good if I listened. But why should you care for the others..? They will only betray you later..._

 _I shuddered. Not-me and the others had made it clear that I could achieve freedom and power if I accepted his offer to give up control and let him take the reins. I'd asked him why he didn't just seize it and he merely glared at me, leading me to believe he didn't have enough power or influence yet._

 _'You're going to go down anyway, fool,' he had said. 'You'll just go down more painfully.'_

 _'So?' I had replied, though it was pretty obvious I had been shaken after the shit he had shown me. 'If I'm going down, I am not going down without a fight.'_

 _I'd had haunting nightmares. A small part of me, no matter how small it was, didn't want to see anyone. I wasn't sure if I could face my friends now that I knew what I was._

 _ **A monster..**_

 _J̵̪̦͙̪͚̪̰̱̠͈̅̎͋͆͐̐̐̓́̽͗ú̴̥̅̋́͂͐͝͝s̵̛͎͈̗͚̟̟̝̖͔͔͌̋̄̽͑̆̇̒̀̆͘ͅẗ̸̨̨̨̠̩͓̙̰̗̝́̒̏͆͛̋̆̈́̈͝͠ ̸͍͇̩̞̜͖̟͖̜͕̳̖̉̂̈́̓̇͗g̴̯̣͈̬̦͕̀͠͝i̶̧͎̬̘̤̖͕̽͜v̴̨̟͕͉͔̟̎̓̈́̅͌e̶͇̙̻̲͋͝͝ ̶̣̜̘͖̳̙͗̄͊͠ǐ̶̦̩͖̹͍̜̬͛͜͜͠ṇ̴̫̺̲̟͈̔̇͠.̸͇͕͍̓́̅ ̵̜̹͇̀́̀̎̆͐͗̕͝͠Ỉ̸̡̛̖͍̖̤͈͈͔̰̞͖̓̍̏͂̽̈̚͝͝ͅf̶̻͍̪̲̙̼̋͌̍̆͌̏̿̿͆̕͜͠ͅ ̷̧̖͈̮̰̥̼̗̒̒y̸̛̦͓̩̟̣̜͇̑͐͂̃̈́̏͝ͅȯ̸̩͙͖͉͙̼̲́̊͊̈́͐͆̊̓̚͜ų̸͚͎̺͇̗͑ ̸̛̯͚̜̯͎̝̮̖̱̓̏́́̀̈́̉͛̑̐̊c̸͙̜̮͉̦͖̹̰̩͎̯̤̫̆̓̃͂́̅̓̆̋̅͊̅̑a̸̧̛̰̼̠̬̘̝̪̻̳̭͂͐̓̂̋̈́͗͐́̉̕͝ͅn̵̙̋́͊̎̿͌͝͝'̵̬̣̼̺͙͔͓̆͜͜t̸͙̹̫̹͖͓̿̌̓͌͋͗̃̚ ̴̳̀́͠͝b̶̧̦͓̗̣̹̼̝̓̃̓̓̀̃̓̀͒͠ȩ̷̧͚̊̅̓̊̾͐̀͝ ̸̨̢̖̜͇̗̜̱̮̤̦̻̌̒͒͠l̴̨̢̛͚̩͚̳͙̬̩̦͖͐ơ̸̢̡͉̱͙̱̟̦͆̿̒̀́̚v̴̞̺͔̖͎̺̺̹͇̮̘͔̈́̑̅̆̄̌̐͐͜͝͠e̷̥̲̖̗͒d̷̢͎̮͔̻̏̾̇̆̃̏͑́̚,̵͎̽̏͒̇̿̽̈́͐͜ ̴̛̼̀̆̀̐̎̚ͅb̸̛͓͉̱͍̱̦̍é̸͍̟͓̙̭̝̱͎̤̣̭̿͜ ̸̨̨͙̹͔̐̍̏̈́̂̆̽̋͊͌̒̎͝f̷̡̱̫͈̯̦̤̫͔̔ͅe̴̢̲͓̮̰̣̰͐͊̄̌̾͑̄̈̚a̸̛̺̯̫̎̋̈́̽̈́̈́͌̈́̽̾͑͜r̴̡͈̝͍͔͍͎̩̠̍̆̔̂̍ė̸͚̩̌̓̆̅̚d̵̝͇̝͎̯̳͍̣̣̠͔̽.̶͓̘̣̝̮̋̇̏̂̓̿͂̌̚͠͝͠ ̷̮̟̠͂̅͝Ȁ̶̡̡̮͙̘͓͎͕͎͍̰̯̿̀̌͒̓̀̆̈́̔͂ņ̶̐̈͛͘͝d̸̻̝͖̠̻̞͖͔̿ ̵̢̡̛̺̺͎͈̤͖͇̥͈͐͊͒̈̑̇̐͆̃͘ẅ̷̞̱͙̝̦͚̺̪͕͐͊o̵̧͙̹̠͆͒͝u̵̱̭͑̒l̴̫̮͙̖͎̮̩̰̺̥̃̿̾d̵̨̡̛̹̯̰̥̟̜̼̭̺̥̠̏͝ ̴̧̪̩͔̫̣̰̓ͅy̸̤̥̗̲̙̺̬̪̺̅̓̂̆͝o̶͕̰̅͋̃̔͑͗̓͝ͅừ̴̬͈̼̲͆͌̓̋́͑͑̚͝ ̶̛̳̙̃̈͗̓̈́̿͊͠ȩ̵͉̟̰̪̤̤̩͙́̓̀̋̀͌̍̓͊́v̶̜͔̜̹̖̦̮̪̯̩͒̍͜ě̴͔͈̓̔̾̆͌̚͝͝r̸̨̧̳͈͂̊̑͘̕ ̴̡̮͖̼͕͑̇̌̀̓̆̑̈́̿̕b̵͕͔͉̱͙͌̔̑̆͋̅͝ę̶̥͕̰̲͎̹̻̳̲̋̀̍̏̿͜ͅͅ ̸̧̥̝̥͋̔̿̈́͊͘̚l̴̪̯̉̓̀̋̿͛͘o̵̢̥̩͋͗͆̌͗̑̆̈́̀̌͑v̵̛̼̪͍̎͂̄͒̆͐͐͊̆e̷̛̛̺̲̱̗̦̒̋͐̔̃̇́̔̽͊̉ḑ̴̨̛̣͇̟͙͈̞͈̀̍͑͐̇̂̄̍̕?̸̥͖͋̑͆̄͊͑͒̇͑̊͗̚̚ͅ ̶̡̛͔͎́̊̑̈́̚͝Ȳ̸̧̳̺͖͖̜̣̯͙̟̗̬͙̃o̵̢̟̫͖̣͕͍͌͠ǘ̴̠̭̖͕'̸̩͈͎̇͋͂̀̽̎̓̚r̷͉̭̱̪̃̐͋̎̔̒̓̒͝͠͠ȩ̶̞͚͈̃̓̑̊̋̀̇̚ ̷̠̙̞̇̂̆â̴̟̮̞̝̲͍̝̼̑͗͗͝ͅ ̸̢̧̯̗̖̣͎̳͕̥͆̌̐̓̑̇͘ḿ̴̧̧̫͎̙̰̼̄̓͋̏̃͘̕̚o̵̧̖̫͚͙̰̰̩̼̪͖̠̤̓̂́̆̅́ņ̴͇̘͌̓͒͌͛̓̏̀͌̽̚͝s̵̝̻̣̣̲̘̑̃̋̎̌̅̑ț̴̡̢͕͓̘͕̬̺̰͂̀́͑̋̅́̾̂̚̚͠e̵͉͍̐̽̔r̶̡̫͍̱̟̱̠̍͐͊͜.̸̨̺̟͙̟̙̔̒̌̑ͅ A̸̢͉͔̟͆̀͊̀̍͗̀͂͘ ̷̮̙̦͙̙̓̃̀͝ͅd̸̳̰̰̪͇̟̗͛̈́͂̽̂̾̉̎̒͜͝ȃ̶̛̛͉̪̾̆͒͒̓̀̇͋̕͘ń̸̘͔͖̊̍͐̀͆̓̈́͗̅̉g̴͈̠͛e̸͇̼͖̤̅̄̋̄̒̀͆̈́͒̂͠ṛ̷̨̙̭͉͉͍̖͕̩̖͉̿̈́͜͠ ̷̡͔̬̣̝̻̗̽̃́̅͐̓̒̕͝t̵̡̧̺̥͍͉͎͇̥̟̺̥͗͊̈́̏̓̽͝ǫ̷̲̱͓͈̀͌͒͌̾̈́̿̐͜͠ ̴̞̉̓̈́̎͗̈͗ţ̴̥̣̙̞̖̯̲̻̻̣̙̦̈́͋̄͐͂̃͋̎h̴̛͓̝̜̲͉̝̠̝͓̖̱̭͋͆́̽̈́̃̊̕͝͝͝ǫ̴̨̻̗͔̟̦̙̙͙͓̙̋̚ͅș̴̨͚̼̮̳̒̓͗̄͂̑̕è̴̢͕̺̠͈̠̳͕̭͕̳̖͎̓̏̎͒̎́̏̚̚ ̸̨͇̺͉̘͓͉̯͍͂̅̃a̶̪̺͐̒̊̀̿͘ŗ̵̛̼̻̎͂̚o̸͎̟͚͈̩̅̀ͅu̷͎͈̫̰̟̲̇ͅn̸͙͕̺̞̄̈́͆̐͊̾̅͊̉͘d̴͚͍̟͙̖̦̟̝͍̦̀̆̌̎̊͝͝ ̷̢̛̬̫̺̳͓͇̻̅͗͌̒͆͒͑̏̕͘͝ẙ̸̮͙̥̗͈̼̇̈́͑͗̈́͘o̵̧̨͍͖̹͔̯͕̲͚̎̀̓̐̂̀̚ȗ̶̧̺̰̭̝̥̈͜.̴̲̟̰̪̠̥͔̙͓͎̗̓̓͆͋͌̊̀̃_

 _I shivered, and tried to block the voice out. Though it probably wouldn't work, there was nothing in hear to keep me distracted. I had only the voices, my thoughts, and my increasing despair to keep me company._

 _I jolted upwards as I felt my vision swimming. What was- what was happening to me!? I felt pain shoot through me, almost unbearable. I slumped forward, already losing unconscious._

 ** _-Oh, well imagine. As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words-_**

 _I woke to nothingness. It was just a super massive black hole. Swirling bits of memory whipped around me like I was in a whirlpool._

 _I had stopped wondering where I was a long time ago. I learned not too long ago that it didn't matter where you were, it mattered what happened there._

 _I looked around. Not-me was nowhere to be seen. So what..?_

 _"So." A voice started, silky smooth and dangerous. A predator's voice. (AN: nOT THAT KIND OF- oh forget it you people are too fucked in the head for me to even try to fix anything.)_

 _I turned around so fast I think I almost got whiplash, and stared at the figure in front of me. Black hair, green eyes, and a horned helmet._

 _... Mother?_

 _I was going to try to ignore that mother was a male and decided that mythology was so fucked up it didn't need sense._

 _"My horrible excuse for a son decides to grace me with his presence." His voice was full of loathing and sarcasm. I felt a pang of sadness and hurt go through me._

 _Even though I'd never met him before, he was still one of my parents, and it still hurt for him to speak to me this way._

 _"You lack intelligence for a son of Loki too. Unacceptable." A took deep breaths to try to calm myself down. I would not succumb to sadness or anger._

 _"Why do you fight still,_ _ **son**_ _?" Loki mocked me. "It's worthless..._ _ **You're**_ _worthless anyway. They'll just throw you away, my dear boy. Can you not see that?" My breath hitched. So this was fake. I couldn't tell earlier, but now that he's advertising for me to give up, I know it's fake._

 _Even though it's fake, it still hurts though. I had never met my mother. What if this is what he really thought of me?_

 _"Impertinent boy. You'd never make it out in the real world. The real world is full of horrible, unspeakable things. You'd do best to listen to me, boy. Mother knows best."_ **(AN: LMAO I THOUGHT OF RAPUNZEL WHILE I WAS TYPING THIS AND NOW I'M IMAGINING LOKI AS MOTER GOTHEL AND-AND *wheezes* *dies*)**

 _"You should join them, boy. You'll get freedom.. Power. Don't you want power? Any good son of mine would want power."_

 _"But you're not a good son of mine are you? You're just a worthless whelp."_

 _I mustered up all of my energy and croaked pathetically. "Leave me alone." I winced. I sounded weak, pathetic..._

 _ **Maybe I should just give up..**_

 **(AN: So normal text thoughts are always italicized but seeing as how we're in a flashback visions and thoughts are gonna be bold.)**

 ** _It's going to hurt less than this anyway.._**

 _I tried to ignore the tears gathering in my eyes._ _ **This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real-**_

 _"Crying now are we? Pathetic. You are no son of mine."_

 _ **This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real-**_

 _"You know, sometimes I wish that I had gotten rid of you myself to give me the satisfaction of taking a pathetic whelp like you, taking their life away."_

 _ **This isn't real this isn't real thisisn'treal-**_

 _"Well, son, what do you have to say for yourself?"_

 _ **Thisisn'trealthisisn'trealthisisn'trealthisisn'treal-**_

 _"Well!? What's your excuse for being so pathetic!? Do you even have one!?_

 _I let out a heartbreaking, bestial scream. My body shook with grief, tears splashing on the ground. "I_ _ **KNOW**_ _! I know I'm worthless! I know I'm scum! I know I'm a monster! I know I am not deserving of existence! You have all made your fucking point! So, please,_ _ **please**_ _, tell me, tell me, why you bother with a broken damned monster! I give up! I give up,_ _ **DAMNIT**_ _!"_

 _Loki looked taken aback for a few seconds then he regained his composure. A wicked cruel smirk working his way onto his features. "I knew it. I knew you were weak and would give in."_

 _Despairing, I looked up and found a mirror where Loki used to stand._

 _There staring back at me was a hideous pale, blue skinned monster. With black eyes were there was supposed to be white. One green iris and one red. Pointed teeth and ears. Constant black tears dripping down his horrible face._

 _And for the first time in forever I was truly, 100% sure of something._

 _ **I was a monster.**_

 **YOOOOOOOOO! THIS FUCKING TOOK FOREVER!**

 **This was supposed to be WAY longer but I'm impatient and want to be done so ha. The ship songs for Nevermore and Agma are Partners in Crime by Set it Off and My Demons by Starset.**

 **Just know the Nevermore never abandons him and stays by him when nobody else will. (Well, his siblings do, but that's not the point.**

 **FUCK YES! We done peeps!**

 **Well, my birthday was two months ago. July 4th. Ugh. I'm having a baby brother in a few days. My mom is about to go into labor any second now.**

 **Well, just know that YES, this is going to be a MINOR Avengers crossover. And also know that Percy isn't going back to Earth till the sequel.**

 **Hunger Games, Doctor Who, Marvel, Harry Potter, Markiplier, Jacksepticeye...**

 **And they said Infinity War was the most ambitious crossover.**

 **Also Infinity War never happened in this fanfiction. NEVER.**

 **I would type more but I wanted to be done so I'm sorry for letting you guys down.**

I feel like a piece of crap. I'm not deserving of you guys.

Oh well...

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

What do you ship... Agma and Nevermore or El Diablo and Nevermore!

 **Fun fact! Both Agma and El Diablo mean devil in different languages. Agma is Korean (I think) and El Diablo is Spanish! And you know what's funny? Nevermore's a daughter of Hades (and Persephone but whatever)!**

 **Also Imp died. I'm sorry fam (haha no im not).**

 **BYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE MY BEAUTIFUL UNICORNS!**

 **HOLY SHIT THIS WAS 26416 words long, HOLY FUCK!**

 _"I am the monster parents tell their children about at night."_

 _-Loki_


	8. The Woman: Chapter 8

****Hahaha this fanfiction is so fucking cringy I need to rewrite all of it but I guess it's better to look to the future and make sure it never gets this cringy ever, ever again.****

 ** **Welp, guess I'll just go slowly die inside a little bit more in the corner.****

 _ ** **\\\\\\\\\What's What Guide\\\\\\\\\****_

 _ ** **Italics=Thoughts/Flashbacks****_

 _ ** **Bold= Darkness/Enemies****_

 _ ** **Underline= Voices over communication devices****_

 _ ** **Weird Text= Voices/Alter egos****_

 _ ** **Weird Text + Italics= Subconscious****_

 _ ** **Bold + Italics= Song Lyrics/Visions****_

 _ ** **Italics + Underline= Enchantments/Spells/Curses/Hexes/Etc.****_

 _ ** **Bold + Underline= Prophecies****_

 _ ** **Bold + Parentheses ()= Author's Note/End Note****_

 _ ** **Bold + Italics + Underline= Chart/Setting/Point of view****_

 _ ** **Percy's****_ _ ** **Point****_ __ _ ** **of View****_

 _ ** **Percy's Dream****_

My vision cleared and suddenly I was in a dark-ish place filled with swirling nightmare-ish shapes and mist. It looked like I might of stumbled upon the Twilight zone. I was pretty sure this wasn't the Underworld, unless Hades renovated the place.

I looked down at my arms and saw that they were transparent almost, shimmering and ghostly white. I mean, I knew I had avoided going outside as often as possible but I didn't think I was _that_ pale. "Where am I? This doesn't look like the Underworld," I wondered aloud. My voice sounded wrong, distorted and glitchy.

"Where are you? Well, that's what I would love to know as well. We're in your mind, or well, a dreamscape your mind conjured up. I haven't the faintest idea of where we are." A cold, amused voice -that sounded like it was female- said.

I whirled around to face the voice that suddenly appeared and gasped. A woman stepped out of the shadows, looking like she was made out of the shadows themselves. Black, the darkest black I had ever seen, was her hair. Dark, dark eyes that seemed like black holes, voids boring into my head. Pale, ********* phosphorescent skin, decked out in inky black swirling markings and elaborate tattoos that seemed like they were moving. That's when I realized- they _were_ moving. Jewelry looking more beautiful -and dangerous- than any of Hephaestus' works crisscrossed up and down her arms. Robes that appeared to be made of shadows swished behind her as she walked. An elaborate crown made of some sort of black metal with silver filaments adorned her head. She made Nyx look like a bad punchline of a joke.

"Who.. who are you?" I whispered, I had never seen someone like her before. I didn't think she was Greek or Roman. She was something else- something way, way more powerful. Though I got the feel around her that I got around her that I got around Gaea -she wasn't fully awake and didn't have full power yet. And I got the feeling I wanted to keep it that way.

"You may call me ** ******* Yami Kage," the woman -Yami Kage- smiled at me. It was a dangerous smile, a predator's smile- one that sent shivers down my spine and shook the foundations of my soul. Whoever this was, I decided I didn't want to meet her again. "What-" my voice cracked and I cleared my throat "-what do you want with me?"

Yami Kage -though I doubted that was her real name- smiled at me revealing pearly white teeth that seemed a bit sharper than they should've been. I felt like I was looking a shark in the mouth, _and I wanted to swim and get the fuck out of there as fast as I fucking could._ "Who said I wanted something?" Yami Kage asked, looking amused.

I gave her an unimpressed look. "People like you _always_ want something. Whether it's to kill me, send me on a quest that _might_ kill me, or to have a stupid talk that will "help" me in some way, or recruit me for something that I don't care about. So. Which is it? "

The woman laughed. "You're as impertinent as they say, that's for damn sure. It is the last two, Perseus-"  
"Percy," I corrected. I probably should have held my tongue, for fear of angering this other-worldy woman, but I really honestly didn't give a motherfuck.  
The woman looked a little irritated and annoyed at me for interrupting her, but then she smoothed her features and laughed again, though I was almost 100% certain it was fake.

"What I want, _Percy_ ," Yami Kage said emphasizing my nickname. "Is for you to open your eyes. Tell me, how many people have stood up for you compared to those who have _abandoned_ you? How many people have _used_ you and _lied_ about it? Used you for their own entertainment? When's the last time you felt _loved_ , Percy? Really, truly loved and it didn't feel wrong?"

I swallowed harshly, trying to will the lump in my throat that seemed to choke me away, "What does that have to do with anything?" I spat angrily at her.

That seemed to be a mistake on my part because she grinned madly like the cat that got the canary. She'd baited me.

I should have known better, but my rage blinded me. She stalked forward like a wildcat stalking it's prey, and I fought the instinct to run. "Oh, I think you will find that it has to do with _****everything****_ , _****Percy****_."

She said my nickname with a mocking undertone, as if she was insulting my name- and all it stood for. Chills seemed embedded in my very soul, and in that moment I remembered _names have power_.

"What did they do for you, Percy? Accuse you of crimes you didn't commit? Steal your mother from you? Send you on trying quests that killed good, honest people? Never telling you anything, even though it would make it easier if they just spilled. The gods are faithless, young one. They have corrupted children that slowly corrupt others. That Luke boy? He was merely trying to take a stand against what he thought -and _was_ \- wrong. You think he died for the gods, for the sake of the world? No, he died for those he cared about. Earth, the Milky Way, the universe, the multiverse- everything is polluted, unclean," Yami Kage studied me, waiting for my reaction.

I grit my teeth and tried to not get angry and lose my cool. She just threw Luke's name out there like he wasn't even worth mentioning to her. Who was this woman, and what did she want with me? "You're wrong," I choked out trying to swallow that _damn lump that was going to kill me_ , "There-there's still hope. A-and what the hell do you mean by _multiverse_?"

The lady smiled as if my answer was to be expected and it amused her, "What does multiverse mean? Well, I think you know, young Percy. It means the other universes of course. There are many places in the multiverse. I, myself, am from another universe."

I took a deep breath, fighting off the panic that threatened to envelope me. _Okay. Okay, she's either an alien or crazy. I mean, I knew there were aliens after the attack on New York_ ** **(AN: Once again, this is a Marvel crossover, deal with it, I ran out of tags :/)**** _and all, but different_ _ **universes**_ _!?_

"W-Why should I believe you? How do I know you're not lying?" The _"are you crazy?"_ went unsaid but it was very clear to the both of them. And it was obviously not something I wanted to say, as there was now a sadistically grinning alien thing less than 5 feet away from me.

"Oh, I think it'll be quite easy to believe me after I show you _this_." She declared, smirking like a psychotic velociraptor. I opened my mouth to ask her what she meant, when I suddenly felt very dizzy. I tried to hold myself upright, but the world was spinning too fast and black spots were dancing in my eyes.

The last thing I heard was, "Now you can see for yourself what they did to me and Destruction."

 _ ** **Huh...****_ _ ** **where****_ _ ** **am I?****_

 _There was a tree a few feet away from me. It wasn't like any regular old tree, though. It was huge. It was taller than I could see up, and almost wider than where I could see sideways. There were floating lights everywhere, tinkling and jingling.. they almost seemed alive. I looked straight up, and my jaw dropped. Hundreds of thousands of branches and vines all crisscrossing everywhere, and strange creatures- that definitely weren't from Earth._

 _But, that led to the main question. Where was I? I obviously_ _ **wasn't**_ _on Earth, hell.. I might not be in the same_ _ **universe**_ _._

 _"So... you are the Terran hero named Perseus. You don't look like much, but looks can be deceiving. And.. considering what you've been through these past few months I don't expect you to look like the hero you are said to be."_

 _I started, looking around wildly. I couldn't see anybody speaking, but then again, that didn't really mean much. "Who are you?" I inquired, my voice tense and cautious. "And what do you want with me?" I added, getting a tired sense of_ _déjà vu._

 _"No need to be so cautious, little Sea Prince. I am not like my daughter. I bear you no ill will, Terran." The woman- it was definitely female (oh great another crazy alien lady)- chuckled. "I am merely curious. You seem to have caught my daughter's eye, not many can do that, much less a Terran.. a mortal Terran no less."_

 _"That doesn't tell me who you are, though." I pointed out, "Or what you want with me. I highly doubt you're just curious, and if you are, then that's probably a bad thing. Bad things normally happen to me when deities are curious about me."_

 _The woman laughed. "Good point, young Terran. I am the Grandmother."_

 _"Grandmother like... the Godfather? Is_ _ **"the Grandmother"**_ _a street name?"_

 _He heard the woman sigh, as if she couldn't believe something. "I... oh, nevermind. Many people know me as the Tree of Life, young one." She waited, as if she had just said something stupefying, something that should have me quaking in my old, shitty Reeboks in awe. "Uh... okay.?" I said._

 _She sighed again, "Look, Perseus, Just know that what my daughter shows you is unfortunately the truth. Also know that it is wise to not look to the past and mourn over what we could have done. Better to look to the future and watch out for fatal mistakes."_

 _I blacked out._

 ** **HELLOOOOOOO MY LOVELIES! I'M ALIVE!****

 ** **Yeah, I was going to continue but then I realized that I probably wasn't going to finish that way for a few more days/weeks.****

 ** **Seriously, I forgot to update and press "Publish" like the idiot I am.****

 ** **So, yeah, we're leaving it there. The chapter's been at this point for two and a half weeks, it ain't gonna get better.****

 ** **Alright! I have started working on**** ** _ **"The New Trojan War| A Percy Jackson Fanfiction"**_** ** **to those of you who like my stories. It's Polympians.. well, the gods are dark! in this fanfiction... kinda. I don't really know what the endgame is, all I know is that Percy is basically the new Helen, he's like a human battery. Always giving others power, never running out.. through**** ** _ **touching other**_** ** **s. So, yeah, Percy is fucked.. quite literally! It's basically a mashup of**** ** _ **The Gods Must Be Crazy**_** ** **on (you should check it out) and**** ** _ **Conquest of Paradise**_** ** **by eri-quin (it's not finished it'll just be a disappointment but yeah go check it out too) with my own elements. Crazy shit.****

 ** **I've started on the whole "Percy-is-the-grandson-of-Bast" thing.**** ** _ **Called Long Live The King| A Percy Jackson/Kane Chronicles Fanfiction**_** ** **. It also has strong hints of Black Panther, because I can't help myself. In which Percy discovers he is a cat-shifter (cat-boy kinda hue hue hue) freaks out, goes to Annabeth for help, Annabeth freaks out and calls him a freak and monster (hey before you get super angry at her remember she had watched Percy choke a mcfucking primordial goddess to almost death. And to suddenly find out he's not human...), Percy, despairing goes to his mother. I'm not revealing more, but Sally may or may not be dead and tortured. Not published yet!****

 ** **I've also been trying to finish the first chapter of**** ** _ **The Thief God's Stolen Heart| A Hercy/Permes Story**_** ** **, my Hermes x Percy story. I've got a bad case of writer's block for that one though, so it might take a while. But yeah, basically Percy's a kleptomaniac with years of abuse behind him. Just read it. Or not.****

 ** **I have a story where Percy never made it to camp. He became like an assassin mercenary gangster thing. It's basically like Deadpool and the Joker had an angry classy child. Major AU, no Percabeth (or Percy ships at all, methinks), no camp, Percy's not born in 1993.. then again.. he's not in this one either xD, don't know when Percy is born in this one, but in**** ** _ **Riptide| A Percy Jackson Fanfiction**_** ** **Percy's born in 2004. Also, seeing as how Percy never made it to camp, he never got Anaklusmos. Percy might be a legacy of Venus. Jury's still out on that one. Annabeth is pretty much Annabitch, Thalia's a bitch, Nico is.. well, Nico (hrm hrm since Percy wasn't at Camp when Bianca died Nico won't have issues with him... Pernico? Maybe) the gods are all dark! sacks of crap (seriously you'll**** ** _ **really**_** ** **hate them in this one). Oh yeah, it's called Riptide****

 ** **I am deleting the Tale of the Stalker and the Sea because it is cringe upon cringe upon cringe. It was Percy x Apollo. I started back when I was in my so-cringy-it-hurts phase. I'm still in that phase, but I have my cringe roped in. Almost deleted this story too, but people read this and I am not disappointing them.****

 ** **Well, if you guys have an idea for a story, message me! I'll consider it. And I won't get it done quickly, but I don't care if I have to crawl out of hell, I will finish a story I start.****

 ** **Also! If you guys want a fic where Percy is the soulmate of the Olympians, let me know! I started one a while back but had to delete it because my mom saw it (hehe hi mom), so that was an exception to the finish-the-story thing.****

 ** **Well, I think that's it, but probably not.****

 ** **Happy Valentine's Day y'all!****


End file.
